Descent Into Darkness
by Cheating Death
Summary: During a mission, Naruto and Hinata are attacked by Hidan and Kakuzu, whom have been sent to capture the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki. However, Hidan's attention is soon focused on the shy indigo-haired girl. She was so sweet and innocent, which made him want her that much more.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter of my newest Hida/Hina multi-chapter story. I had this idea going on in my head for awhile and decided to get off my ass and write it. Hope you like it.**

_**Descent Into Darkness **_

**Chapter 1**

"So...that's the little fuckwit that we have to capture? Hardly seems like a challenge."

"Don't underestimate him. He is the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki, after all. He'll kill you if you're reckless."

Hidan snorted and glanced at his partner. "Yeah, I'd like to see him_ try_ to fucking kill me."

"Even if he can't actually kill you, all he has to do is lop off that empty head of yours," Kakuzu grumbled.

"Are you calling me fucking stupid?" The Jashinist snapped, insulted.

"Hidan, shut up before you give away our position," his partner growled. "We need to wait a few more minutes before we make our move."

Hidan muttered a few obscenities under his breath, mentally thinking that Kakuzu was a moron if he thought that they would be spotted. They were up at least fifty feet, concealing themselves in the trees, slowly stalking their unsuspecting target. He didn't see what the big deal was with that blond kid._ Seriously, what kind of fucking ninja wears orange?_ That, and he seemed like an oblivious idiot who hadn't shut up once since he and Kakuzu had found him thirty minutes ago. The Jinchuriki was busy yapping to a girl who had accompanied him.

Hidan more interested in the girl than their actual target. She was beautiful, wearing a lavender and cream-colored jacket that was too big for her petite frame. Her long indigo hair went all the way down to her waist, and she had the prettiest eyes that Hidan had ever seen. They were a pale lilac color, much lighter than his own violet eyes. Even from their distance, he could see the light blush on her face as the Jinchuriki continued to talk about something stupid. _Is he really talking about fucking ramen?_

Down below on the ground, Naruto and Hinata continued their way down the path, unaware of the two men silently stalking them in the trees.

"And then after the tenth bowl of ramen, Chouji finally gave up and I won the ramen-eating contest we were having," Naruto bragged. "No one can out-eat me when it comes to ramen. Not even Chouji."

Hinata nodded with a small smile on her face. "Y-You are the b-best when it comes to eating ramen, N-Naruto-kun..." She hated herself for stuttering, though Naruto didn't seem to be bothered by it. Either that or he just didn't notice.

"But anyway, even after I won, Sakura-chan still wasn't impressed. I mean, I don't get why she wouldn't be. What's more awesome than being able to eat that much ramen in one sitting?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I'm sure I'll find a way to get her to admit that she likes me. I'll bet she's just worried about ruining our friendship."

Hinata didn't have the heart to tell him that Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, though it was pretty obvious. Even though it had been four years, Sakura's feelings for Sasuke hadn't dissipated. Despite being a wanted S-Rank criminal, deep down, Sakura had a glimmer of hope that Sasuke would return someday. Every day the likelihood of that seemed to lessen.

"But I'm positive that after I get her to go out with me on a date with me, she's sure to proclaim her love for me," Naruto said cheerfully, oblivious to Hinata's slightly dejected expression. "What do you think I should do to get her to go out with me?"

"Um, I-I'm not r-really good at giving th-this kind of a-advice," Hinata murmured timidly. "Sorry, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "Eh, it's not a big deal. I'll figure something out." He looked around the area as they continued down the path. "So, how much longer until we get to that village anyway?"

"A-About an hour or s-so," she replied softly. "I-It shouldn't t-take us long."

"That's good. I want to get back to the village so that I can find Sakura-chan and go talk to her," he said. "Besides, this mission is too easy for us. I don't know why Granny sent us for something stupid like picking up a dumb envelope from another village. What's so important about it anyway?"

"I-It's classified information that Tsunade-Sama said was very important," Hinata reminded him. "She w-wanted to make sure n-no one would b-be able to steal it on our way b-back."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, yeah... Well, at least she knows that we'll be able to do this mission without a problem, I guess. Still, I was hoping for something a bit more exciting."

"I-I'm sorry," the girl said softly, looking away. _He'd be a lot happier if he had been sent with Sakura_ _instead of me..._

"It's not your fault. You got stuck coming with me," he replied with a laugh. "Besides, you're easier to get along with than Sai. Or Kiba. Or...what's your other teammate's name?"

"Shino." Hinata was surprised that he still had trouble remembering the bug ninja's name, even though they had known each other for years.

"Oh, yeah, that's right," Naruto mused.

The two walked in silence for the next few minutes, not realizing that the excitement that Naruto had been hoping for was about to happen.

"When can we attack them?" Hidan glanced at his partner, then back down at the unsuspecting pair. "We've moved far enough away from their fucking village."

"We'll do it in a minute," Kakuzu answered. "Just remember; don't kill the Jinchuriki. We need to bring him back alive at all costs."

Hidan smirked, his gaze fixed on Hinata. "And what about the girl?"

"Do as you please with her," the stitched man replied. "Just keep the Nine-Tails kid alive. We'll knock him out and bring him back to the base."

"Sounds good to me," the Jashinist said with a sadistic grin. "Let's do this shit."

They leapt down from the tree, alerting Naruto and Hinata as they landed twenty feet away from them, blocking their path.

"Sorry, but this is the end of your mission," Kakuzu told them.

Naruto frowned at them, moving closer to Hinata. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Sorry, but explaining it to you would be a fucking waste," Hidan scoffed. "Now, we can either do this the easy way or we can do this the fucking hard way. Your choice."

"What do you guys want exactly?" The blond narrowed his eyes.

Instead of answering the question, Hidan looked his partner. "Want me to take care of the girl and then help you bring this fucker down?"

"You stay the hell away from her," Naruto hissed, shoving Hinata protectively behind him.

"Why? She'd be the perfect for what I need," the silver-haired man said with a devious grin as he pulled his scythe from his back. "She's just so cute, and I think Jashin-Sama would be pleased to have a sacrifice like her."

Hinata's eyes went wide. "S-Sacrifice?"

"What do you mean by sacrifice?" Naruto gaped at the Jashinist as if he had two heads.

"Exactly what it sounds like, dumbass." Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're even stupider than you look. And you looked pretty fucking stupid to begin with."

"Shut up," the Jinchuriki snapped. "I won't let you get near her."

Hidan smirked. "I dare you to try to fucking stop me."

"Oh, I will," Naruto shot back, before glancing over his shoulder at Hinata.

Kakuzu crossed his arms over his chest. "You'd be wise to take the easy way out, kid. Maybe I'll convince my idiot partner here to spare your friend if you agree to come with us without a fight."

"Fuck that!" Hidan glowered at the stitched man. "I want that girl. And who the fuck are you calling an idiot? Besides, we can take this guy down without a problem. Hell, you might not even need my help."

"Leave her alone!" Naruto snapped. "I swear, if you touch her-"

"You'll what?" The silver-haired man challenged, holding his scythe in one hand. "Kill me? Good fucking luck with that one."

The blond glared at him. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"You possess the Nine-Tails, correct?" Kakuzu stared at him with his strange eyes.

"Yeah," Naruto admitted without hesitation. "I'm assuming that you want to take control of him, right?"

Hidan couldn't help but laugh. "Now you're getting it. And I was beginning to think you were a complete fucking dumbass."

"It would be wise to not put up a fight," Kakuzu told the fuming blond. "Although, I can tell that you won't be so willing."

"Damn right I won't," he snapped.

"Fine by me." Hidan lunged forward and threw his scythe at them, the blades glimmering with deadly intent.

Naruto quickly scooped Hinata up and jumped away, narrowly missing the attack. He landed several feet away, holding Hinata tightly in his arms as he glared at them.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly, her eyes fearful.

"Don't worry, Hinata," he told her. "I'll figure something out."

His eyes were fixed on the enemy before them. That crazy silver-haired guy was pulling his scythe back, which was connected to a cable hidden under his cloak. His partner had not moved a muscle, though he was waiting expectantly.

"C'mon, kid. You might as well just fucking give up now. We were told to bring you back alive. That doesn't mean that we won't cut your arms and legs in the process. Because trust me, I'll take great pleasure in chopping everything off," Hidan said sadistically.

"Screw you," Naruto shot back, growing angrier by the second.

"I would love to screw _her_," he informed him, though his gaze was fixed on the trembling girl. "Fuck, maybe I'll get to if everything works out the way it's supposed to."

The blond was fuming by now, and held Hinata even tighter against him, refusing to put her down. "You'll stay the hell away from her or I'll rip you apart!"

"Fucking try it! I dare you," Hidan hissed, scythe ready in his hand again. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to fucking kill you."

"Why you-"

Kakuzu sighed. "Both of you are getting on my nerves. Let's just get on with it so that I can go collect my next bounty already. Time is money."

"You and your fucking money," Hidan snarled, obviously annoyed. "No, I'm finally going to have some fun. If you don't like it, then go suck a dick or something."

Hinata surprised Naruto by looking up at him calmly. "Naruto-kun, please put me down."

"But-"

"You can't fight them both while protect me at the same time," she pointed out, the stutter in her voice gone for the moment. "We'll take them on together."

"Hinata, they're too strong," Naruto tried to tell her.

The girl sighed. "We don't have a choice. If they attack you at the same time, you may be overpowered. At least let me deal with one while you handle the other guy. What else can we do?"

"She's right, you know," Hidan pointed out, enjoying the mental battle that the stupid blond kid seemed to be having. "You don't stand a chance against the two of us at the same fucking time. Hell, you don't even stand a chance against just one of us. But you won't get your ass kicked quite as fast."

Naruto reluctantly put Hinata down, though he still looked unsure. "Hinata, I don't want you to get hurt-"

"And I don't want them to take you away," she said, almost pleading him with her eyes. "If they get the Nine-Tails, there's no telling what will happen."

"Alright, enough talk." Kakuzu was suddenly beside Naruto and gave him a sharp kick in the side, sending him into a tree.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out.

Wincing, Naruto sat up on the ground. "Hinata, run!"

Turning around, Hinata watched as the silver-haired man began to make his way towards her, the scythe looking deadly in his grasp. Kakuzu was already upon Naruto, delivering another powerful kick to the blond. However, Naruto managed to move out of the way and counter with a Rasengan. Unfortunately for him, Kakuzu was faster than he thought, and the attack was met with only air.

Deciding that it would be smart to separate the two Akatsuki members, Hinata took off down the path. Naruto would only have to worry about fighting that masked guy at the moment while she kept the other one busy.

"Oh, want me to chase you? I can tell that you'll be fun." Hidan went after her, leaving behind a worried Naruto.

"Pay attention, kid." Kakuzu punched him in the stomach while he was momentarily distracted.

"Bastard..." Naruto retaliated with his own punch, sending the masked man flying backwards. _Hinata, please hang in there. Just for a little while._

Hinata continued her way down the path, then jumped up into the trees, hoping to put some distance between herself and her pursuer. No such luck, as Hidan was quickly catching up. He was fast, even while carrying that heavy-looking scythe, which he had slung across his back for the time being. She leapt through the trees, moving rapidly.

"There's no use running from me," he called after her, though he looked amused.

Glancing over her shoulder, she sped up, moving as fast as she could as she ran and jumped through the thickening forest. _I really hope Naruto-kun_ _is okay up against that masked man..._

The girl was fast, Hidan had to give her that much credit. She was small and agile, which worked in her favor as she tried to outrun him. It was a cute attempt, but in the end, he would catch up to her. He would make damn sure of it.

Hinata fearfully looked over her shoulder again, dismayed to see that he was gaining on her. _Oh, no... He's catching up... What should I do?_ With a quick thought, Hinata whirled around to face him, but continued to jump and flip backward away from him. She fired several chakra needles at him, hoping to at least slow him down.

"Ow! What the fuck is that?" Hidan growled, closing one of his eyes as he felt the barrage of needles pierce his skin. "That shit hurts!"

It seemed to slow him down a little, and he put up one arm to help try to block the attack. He hissed as the attack continued to jab into him mercilessly. _She controls chakra pretty well. But let's see what she can really fucking do..._ Hidan took the scythe from his back and swung it at her, letting it fly towards the girl as its cable extended.

Hinata gasped, ceasing her chakra needles by dodging the triple bladed weapon. She cartwheeled out of the way, the scythe imbedding itself into the tree only inches from her. _That was close..._

"Not bad." Hidan was about fifteen feet away from her, and he yanked the cable to free his weapon. "Not fucking bad at all."

Hinata stood frozen in her spot, unsure of what to do next. Should she launch another attack? Or should she try to run? Both options seemed to have their flaws. If she tried to fight him, she knew that she didn't stand a chance. Not only was he much bigger and stronger than her, he was part of the Akatsuki. She would probably be killed in a matter of seconds if she wasn't careful. But running away wouldn't do much good either, since he was faster than her and had gained on her in almost no time.

"Don't worry. I promise not to make you suffer too much," Hidan told her, a grin spreading across his handsome face. "Maybe I'll even get to fuck you before I do the ritual."

Her moonlight eyes went wide. "R-Ritual?"

"Well, I did say I was going to sacrifice you to my god, Jashin-Sama. You don't happen to be a virgin, are you? Because virgins are the fucking best when it comes to that shit. I'm willing to bet my left nut that you're a fucking virgin. Am I right?" He smirked when she looked away, a slight blush on her face as she refused to answer his question. "Yeah, I can tell that you are. Must be my lucky day." He lunged towards her, catching her off guard at his sudden movement.

Panicked, Hinata turned to run away once again, only to feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She was pulled against his muscular chest, and her heart skipped a beat.

"Gotcha," he whispered into her ear.

**Cliffhanger! Please don't kill me...I'm too young to die. Next chapter will be out within a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is finally ready.**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

** Chapter 2**

Hinata didn't move a muscle, frozen in fear as her back was pressed up against Hidan's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, and he bent down to rest his head on top of hers. Her heart was beating rapidly, and she seemed to hold her breath as she waited for him to make his next move.

"I told you that there was no point in running from me," he remarked. "But I have to give you fucking credit for trying." He turned her around so that she was facing him, gazing down at her beautifully terrified face as he held onto her shoulders. "Now, why don't we get started? My god would just love a sacrifice as lovely as you."

In a wave of panic, Hinata released a burst of chakra, causing Hidan to weaken his grip on her. She used that opportunity to break free and jump over onto the next tree over. Activating her Byakugan, she looked at his chakra points, hoping to use the knowledge to her advantage.

"Fuck, you're a feisty one," Hidan said with a laugh, amused by her persistence. "You really don't know when to give up, do you? That's fine, I think it's adorable. I mean, I'm way more interested in you than your dumbass friend back there. So please, keep putting up a fight for all I care. In the end, I will get you." He took the scythe from his back and swung it at her.

Hinata ducked down and dodged the attack, then tried to kick his legs out from under him. Hidan slipped for a split second, before regaining his footing and swinging his scythe upward. The girl flipped backward, but not before the blade snagged the bottom of her sweater. It was sliced all the way up to the neckline, and upon her landing, Hidan could see the sizable bust that she had tried to keep hidden. Surprised, she deactivated her Byakugan, now wearing only a mesh shirt. The fabric of her sweater had been ruined, and as much as she hated discarding the destroyed article, it would only get in the way.

"So, that's what you're hiding under that fucking sweater?" He grinned as she tossed the sweater aside, her pretty face reddening with a deep blush. "Nice."

Hinata crossed her arms over her chest, feeling very modest as he blatantly stared at her. Now wasn't the best time to get embarrassed, however. She had to focus on either getting away from him or fighting him long enough for Naruto to defeat that masked guy.

"Aww, c'mon, don't be so shy," Hidan teased. "You look better without it. At least now the world knows that you have a nice fucking set of tits."

Hinata tried to ignore his taunts, and got into her fighting stance, mentally yelling at herself for wearing such a see-through top. Hidan, on the other hand, seemed to be enjoying the view, and he took a step closer to her.

"S-Stay away from me," Hinata warned him, trying to keep her voice steady. "I-I'm warning you."

He laughed softly, putting his scythe on his back once again. "Look at you, trying to be threatening. You look like a scared little bunny. Fuck, you can't even talk without stuttering. What the fuck do you think is going to happen? Do you think that you can actually beat me?"

"No," she admitted, her gaze locking with his for a moment. "I know that I'm probably going to die. But I'm going to at least put up a fight."

"Good. It would be boring otherwise." Before she could even react, Hidan had lunged forward and pinned her against the tree. "See how fucking simple that was?"

Hinata looked up at him, petrified. He was much taller than her, and probably weighed almost twice as much, all of it muscle. A kunai was pressed against her throat, the metal cold against her skin.

"Now...should we start the ritual?" Hidan traced her jaw with the ninja tool, not quite hard enough to draw any blood.

The girl whimpered, trembling as he slowly dragged the kunai close to her throat again. Without warning, Hidan dug into her neck hard enough to make a small cut. Hinata squeaked in surprise, then felt warm blood trickle from the small wound. Hidan bent down and brought his face to her neck, running his tongue over the bleeding cut. Letting out a choked sob, Hinata was unable to stop him as he continued to lap up her blood. Her knees gave out, but Hidan held onto her so that she wouldn't collapse.

"Please," she begged, her voice barely audible. "Please stop..."

After a few more seconds, Hidan finally moved his head back up. He licked the last of the blood from his lips, his violet eyes gazing into her terrified lavender ones. Her blood was so sweet, much sweeter than any that he had ever tasted before. He wanted more, and was about to lower his face back to her neck. However, in a wave of panic, Hinata found the strength to move. Unfortunately for Hidan, it happened to be a knee that went upwards into his groin.

"Fuck!" Hidan let go of her and grabbed his crotch with one hand. "You fucking little bitch!" He clenched his other hand into a fist and drove it into her stomach, his eyes now filled with rage.

The punch knocked the wind right out of Hinata, and she dropped down to her knees. She held her stomach, unable to even try to gasp for air. It felt like an eternity before she finally managed to get a lungful of oxygen. Hidan recovered before she did, and he grabbed a handful of her long silky hair. Hinata let out a weak cry of pain as he pulled her up, before being slammed into the tree once again.

"That fucking hurt," the Jashinist growled, letting go of her hair to grip her shoulders instead. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

Hinata struggled against his hold, finding it useless. If anything, he pressed her against the tree even harder, pinning her so she couldn't even move. "L-Let me go!"

"Now, why would I do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I went through all this trouble just to catch up to you." He was mocking her, as it was obvious that he had barely put forth any effort. "I even got kneed in the fucking balls for it."

"I-I'm sorry," she murmured, still trying to break free. "Please let me go."

Hidan leaned down, his face only inches from hers. The pain in his nether regions had already mostly subsided, as she hadn't used as much force as she could have. He stroked her cheek with his index finger, noticing how she was shaking.

"You really are beautiful. Maybe I won't kill you right away. It's been fucking forever since the last time I got any action. The fact that you're a virgin makes me that much more tempted," he told her, his lips brushing up against her rosy ones.

Hinata felt as her heartbeat quickened to the point where she feared that she might have a heart attack. This man was part of the Akatsuki, which meant that he was not only dangerous, but a murderer as well. One wrong move and she'd be dead before she even realized it.

Hidan reached down and grabbed one of her breasts, massaging the soft mound in his hand. He chuckled when the girl whimpered and turned a deep shade of red. "You like that?"

"S-S-Stop it," she finally managed, then moaned softly.

He smirked. "Apparently you do."

Hinata's eyes began to burn with tears and she closed them tightly, trying her hardest not to panic. There was nothing she could do to stop him, and he seemed to be in no mood to quit any time soon. Still, she had to think of something. _Anything._

Hidan brought his lips to hers for a rough kiss, causing the girl to gasp. Her eyes, which had been hidden under long, thick eyelashes, snapped open in surprise. He held the kiss for a few seconds, enjoying the softness of her pink lips. Everything about her was so sweet. When he finally pulled away, he could see the stunned expression on her face.

"What, was that your first fucking kiss?" he asked, giving her breast a squeeze.

Instead of answering his question, she mewled and tried to squirm away. "Please stop..."

Hidan rubbed his thumb over her nipple, causing her to jump and inadvertently release another burst of chakra. This one was twice as powerful as the one she had used on him earlier. It sent Hidan flying back, slamming him into a different tree. Just as he crashed into it, Hinata heard a loud explosion coming from the area that Naruto was. _Naruto-kun!_ Not wanting to stick around to face Hidan's wrath, she took off as fast as her body would allow her to, heading towards Naruto.

Growling, Hidan stood up on the branch that he had landed on. Although irritated, he couldn't help but be mildly amused by her persistence. Nevertheless, he was getting rather impatient and wanted to get things started. He went after her, noticing that she was moving faster than she had earlier. Although he sped up, she was had managed to put a little distance between them. _So, she's going back to that fucking brat? We'll fucking see about_ _that._

Hidan chased her through the trees, impressed by how she maneuvered over and under the branches. She was flexible and graceful, two qualities that Hidan found irresistible. However, he was slowly gaining on her again.

Hinata continued her way back to Naruto, her worry increasing as she drew closer to the site. She could hear the noises from his battle, and prayed that he was alright. To her dismay, Hidan was gradually catching up to her again. Using the same tactic she had earlier, she turned so that she was jumping and flipping backwards. She fired several chakra needles at him in hopes of at least slowing her down. Hidan saw this and, having learned from the previous time, took his scythe and spun it in front of him to deflect the needles.

"You can't get me with the same attack a second time!" he called to her, grinning sadistically. "You think I'm that fucking stupid?"

_Almost there, just a little further..._ Hinata sent out another barrage of needles, concentrating to increase their size. These ones were more difficult to Hidan to block completely, and he swore when he felt a few pierce into his shoulder and thigh.

"You're only pissing me off even more," he told her as he kept moving forward, unphased.

Hinata landed on a branch and paused for a moment, and Hidan stopped as well, waiting to see what she was up to. Was she giving up? Knowing that there was no other choice, Hinata manifested the rest of her remaining chakra into her hands. Blue flames seemed to appear on them, and Hidan was intrigued as they formed into lions' faces.

"Twin Lion Fists!" The girl lunged forward, propelling herself at such a speed that even Hidan was taken off guard for a moment.

She punched him in the chest as hard as she could, knocking the scythe right out of his hand at the same time._ I did it!_ Her fist seemed to buried in him, causing what would seem like a fatal injury.

"Huh. I was expecting it to hurt a little more." Hidan looked down at her with a slightly disappointed look on his face.

_What? It didn't work? But..._ In her distraction, Hidan retaliated by kicking her in the abdomen, sending her into another tree. Hinata felt the back of her head slam into the hard wood, and saw colored spots in front of her face._ But how?_ She felt so drained from using the last of her chakra, and hitting her head that hard made her more disoriented. _It...it went right through him..._

As if reading her thoughts, Hidan smirked at her as he went to retrieve his weapon. "Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention something; I'm immortal. So even though your attack right there put a fucking hole in my chest, it can't actually kill me. Nice try, though."

_Immortal?_ The word sounded almost foreign to her as she tried to grasp what he just said. How could he be immortal? It just didn't seem possible...

"Are you ready to give up yet? You obviously can't fucking kill me, let alone beat me," he told her smugly, putting his scythe on his back.

_No... I have to...help Naruto-kun..._ Hinata shakily stood up again, feeling herself sway for a moment. Her head was in excruciating pain and she was so dizzy, that she couldn't see straight. Still, she had to try to get to Naruto.

Hidan watched as she unsteadily hopped over to the next tree, still attempting to get to her friend. Just for the hell of it, he allowed her to move closer to the area where his own partner was, trailing behind her. _Wonder how Kakuzu's doing against that fucking kid. Might_ _as well find out to see if he needs any_ help. He noticed that Hinata had stopped for a moment, and had a feeling of what was going to happen next. Jumping down from the tree he was in, he landed on his feet on the ground below, peering back up at the girl.

Hinata shook her head, trying to get rid of the double and triple images she was seeing. She felt so weak from using all of her chakra and mentally chastised herself for doing something so reckless. However, it had seemed like the only option at the time. And despite her disorientation, she was close to Naruto. She could even see an orange blur in the distance, as well as something else that caused her to gasp. _Is that lighting? And fire?_ Before she could move any further, however, she felt another wave of dizziness. Darkness began to surround her, and she felt herself slowly passing out._ No! Not yet. Not until...I get to..._

Hidan watched as she suddenly fell, plummeting towards the ground. The Jashinist bolted over to where she was falling, moving as fast as he could. He jumped up and caught her in his arms mid-air, before landing on the ground. Hidan stared at the unconscious girl for a few seconds, captivated by her beauty. He heard another loud crash, and sighed.

"Better go see how everything is going," he mumbled, then walked the rest of the way over.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Kakuzu asked with a somewhat bored tone.

"Bastard," Naruto growled, glaring at the strange masked creatures that had come from the man's back. "What the hell are those things?"

Hidan stepped out into the open to make his presence known. "Hey, Kakuzu! Are you almost fucking done yet or do you need my help?"

Naruto looked over at him, and gasped at what he saw. To his horror, the silver-haired man was carrying Hinata, who appeared to be unconscious. "Hinata!"

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one will be out within a week or so. Maybe less.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote this chapter while half asleep but I think it's fine for someone who usually gets only two hours of sleep every night. Anyway, I hope you don't fall asleep while reading it. **

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 3**

"You're back sooner than I had expected," Kakuzu mumbled. "I figured that you'd take forever doing your stupid ritual."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Obviously I haven't done it yet. I wanted to fuck her first, and I figured that I should see how things were going over here. Fuck, I'm surprised that the kid is still standing."

"What did you do to Hinata?" Naruto glared at him, feeling his rage escalate.

"Nothing...yet," the Jashinist replied, then looked down at the girl cradled in his arms. "But as long as Kakuzu can deal with you, I might just fuck her now. Right in front of you just for the hell of it."

"Don't you dare," the blond growled.

Hidan grinned deviously. "And what are you going to do about it? Your friend here tried to kill me, but she found out that it's not as easy as you might think. She did put up a pretty decent fight though. It was a cute try on her part."

"Put her down." Naruto's voice was threatening.

Hidan stared at him for a moment, then smirked. "Alright. I'll put her down."

Kakuzu frowned slightly, wondering what was going on his partner's head. Probably nothing good, as Hidan wasn't the type of guy who would take orders from people. It was a miracle he even listened to Pein, and even then it usually involved him constantly complaining.

Naruto watched warily as Hidan crouched down and gently laid Hinata on the ground. "Good, now get away from her."

Instead of listening to him, however, Hidan moved his hand and put it on one of her breasts. "Nah, I don't think I will. And by the way, have you seen the rack on this bitch? It's fucking nice."

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" The Jinchuriki snarled, his hands clenching into fists as he took a step forward.

"Fucking stop me," Hidan challenged, moving his hand to slip under Hinata's mesh top. "Maybe after I screw the living daylights out of her, I'll make you watch as I sacrifice her to my god."

"Trying to provoke him, I see," Kakuzu muttered with a sigh. "Hidan, you're an idiot. He's going to transform if you keep that up."

The silver-haired man pinched one of her nipples, watching with glee as Naruto was gradually surrounded by orange chakra. "Good, I want him to fucking go into Nine-Tails mode. It'll make this fight an actual challenge."

Naruto's blood was boiling as he watched that man assault Hinata. "Stop it!"

Ignoring him, Hidan grabbed Hinata's thighs and pulled her beneath him, settling in between her legs. "I'll let you watch as long as you're quiet."

The blond growled and his eyes turned red, losing his battle to control the Kyuubi inside him. "I'm going to rip you apart!"

However, before he could transform completely, a shrill voice called out. "NARUTO!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kiba, and Shino. The five of them rushed over, much to Kakuzu's annoyance. Hidan chuckled at the horrified faces of the brat's friends, particularly the guy who had the same eyes as his potential sacrifice. _Must be her brother or something._

"Damn, bitch. Can you be any fucking louder?" Hidan scoffed at Sakura. "You almost blew out my fucking eardrums."

"You asshole!" Sakura hissed.

Kakuzu threw a glance at his partner. "She's almost as bad as you."

"Shut the fuck up," the Jashinist snapped, rising to his feet. "I don't sound like a banshee."

Sai physically restrained the fuming pinkette, while Neji glowered at Hidan. His Byakugan was activated, and unlike his cousin's, his eyes were much more threatening and menacing.

"What do you want with Hinata-Sama?" he demanded with venom in his voice.

"Actually, we were originally supposed to capture the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki. However, it seems that my moron of a partner has taken a liking to the girl," Kakuzu informed him, the masked creatures returning to him.

The teenagers watched with horror as they burrowed into the man's back, only their masks visible. Kakuzu shrugged his cloak back on, covering his heavily stitched body.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Kiba mumbled. "_What_ are they?"

"Akatsuki members." Kakashi suddenly appeared beside Naruto. "They are not to be taken lightly..."

Hidan quirked an eyebrow, annoyed. "And who the fuck are you?"

"Hatake Kakashi," Kakuzu muttered. "I've heard of you. You're pretty impressive if what they say about you is true."

"Hey, I can kill these guys, right?" The silver-haired man smirked. "As long as we keep the Jinchuriki alive, it doesn't matter what we do to his friends."

"I don't think so!" Guy leapt down from a tree, making his presence known. "As long as we have our youth, we shall prevail!"

Hidan sweat-dropped. "Who the fuck is the guy in the green spandex?"

Ignoring his question, Kakuzu glanced at his partner. "Let's retreat for now." Tuning out the sound of Hidan's complaints, he returned his attention to Naruto. "We'll be back for you, Jinchuriki."

"But we'll be taking the girl with us." Hidan swept Hinata up into his arms once again. "Don't worry, though. I'll take good care of her."

"No!" Naruto lunged forward to stop him, only to see Kakuzu weave a few hand signs before an explosion appeared. "Hinata!"

Everyone shielded their eyes, trying not to breathe in the smoke. When the thick billow had finally dissipated, the Akatsuki duo, as well as Hinata, were gone.

"Hinata!" The blond looked around frantically, hoping to see a glimpse of them taking off with her.

"Oh, my god..." Sakura murmured, crestfallen.

"Bring her back! You bastards!" Kiba tried to pick up their scent, only to find it futile. "It's no use...I can't tell which way they went..."

Sai quickly painted a picture of a large bird and hopped onto its back. The others watched anxiously as he flew around the perimeter for several seconds, before finally descending back to the ground.

"I'm sorry, but they're gone," he reported somberly. "I didn't see them anywhere."

"This is all my fault..." Naruto fell to his knees, then punched the ground. "It was because I couldn't protect her..."

Kakashi sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, even with your strength, those two guys are some of the strongest S-Ranked criminals out there. They were accepted into the Akatsuki for a reason. It would've been impossible for you to not only take on both of them at the same time, but to protect Hinata as well. There was nothing that you could've done."

"I don't want to hear it!" Naruto refused to look up. "It's all my fault."

"Naruto." Sakura crouched down next to him. "We'll find her. Okay? They couldn't have gotten that far. Let's just search the area and see if we can at least find any clues to where they might be."

The Jinchuriki thought for a moment, before nodding in agreement. "You're right. I can't just sit here and beat myself up over this. I've got to get off my ass and find her. Let's go!"

_Meanwhile_

"Well...that fucking sucked," Hidan griped as he and Kakuzu walked down the winding path. "I was really hoping to have all of them for sacrifices."

"Quit your whining," Kakuzu told him, in no mood to hear it. "Hatake Kakashi is one of the top ninjas in his village. We would've had to take him down before we could get the Nine-Tails kid. Besides, Pein ordered me to have us retreat for now."

Hidan looked over at him, somewhat pissed. "What? When the fuck did he do that? I didn't fucking hear him give that order."

"It's because he didn't want to listen to you complain about it. So he only told me. I'm just being nice by relaying the message to you," the stitched man grumbled.

"Asshole," the Jashinist muttered, before looking down at the girl in his arms. "At least I got a consolation prize out of the deal. I didn't really give a shit about that stupid blond kid anyway."

Kakuzu glanced over his shoulder. "Well, we're far enough away where they won't be able to catch up with us anytime soon. And since we're only a few miles away from the next town, I'm going there on some personal business. There's someone hiding in the village that is worth a lot of money. And I think I know exactly where to find him."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Another fucking bounty? Don't you ever take a break from that shit?"

"Now why would I do that? It makes me money."

"What's so fucking great about money?" the silver-haired man scoffed. "Whenever I want something, I just fucking steal it."

"It's harder to steal things that you can't hide under your cloak," Kakuzu replied dryly. "I'm also not a petty thief..."

Hidan snorted. "Fuck that. I just kill anyone who tries to stop me and then take what I want. Simple as that. Either way, it's fucking stupid to go through all the trouble of dragging a damn corpse around just to get some cash out of it."

"So I take it as you would prefer to stay back while I go out, then. Fine by me."

"Damn right I'm not going with you. I'm not following you around while you go off and kill some fucking idiot just to get a stack of money. You should murder people for the sake of killing. Fucking enjoy the rush of excitement as you slowly mutilate them," the younger man said with a sadistic grin.

"I'm not a lunatic like you," Kakuzu responded stoically. "I'm going after that guy, and then I'll be going to collect the bounty in exchange."

"Yeah, you can go by yourself," Hidan told him. "No way in hell am I going back into that nasty collection check-point. It fucking stinks in there. I'll wait here until you're done."

"Suit yourself. I'll be back within the hour. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Kakuzu muttered with a warning tone.

"Fuck off. I'm not some kid that you can just boss around," he shot back, insulted. "Just hurry up and get your fucking money so that we can get back to the base."

The masked ninja glanced at Hinata. "I take it as you'll be doing one of your drawn-out sacrifices while I'm gone. Just don't attract a bunch of unwanted attention." He took off before Hidan could respond, much to his annoyance.

"Bastard," he mumbled, watching as his partner disappeared from sight. "Fuck, I gotta piss..."

Hidan laid Hinata down on a soft bed of grass, then moved towards one of the trees and turned his back. As he muttered a few obscenities under his breath, he opened his cloak and moved his pants out of the way. Sighing, he relieved himself, unaware that Hinata had begun to stir. When he was finished, he covered himself back up and turned back around. The girl was still lying there, but he could see as she brought a hand up to the side of her head.

"Mmmm..." Hinata felt the migraine pounding away, feeling as though she had a metal pipe driven through her skull.

"So, I see that you're waking up," Hidan spoke up as he crouched down beside her.

She opened her eyes, only to force them shut once again as the light stung them. What had happened? How long had she been out?

Hidan kept quiet, using that moment to just blatantly stare at her chest. The top she wore was so see-through, hardly leaving anything for the imagination.

Hinata finally managed to sit up, gently rubbing her eyes as she whimpered in pain. When she opened them, it took her a minute to realize that she was in a different area than before.

"Where...am I?" she murmured.

"Away from that idiot friend of yours," Hidan told her, causing her to jump, as she hadn't noticed him there. "We didn't get him, but in the end I still walked away with a prize."

Hinata looked at him with a mixture of confusion and fear, as she didn't know what to make of the situation. "W-What do you mean...?"

"Well, I cared more about taking you than that Jinchuriki anyway," he said with a smirk. "You're much nicer to look at for one thing. And I can tell that the two of us will get along just great."

"W-What are you going to do to me?" she asked, terrified.

He stroked her cheek, amused at how she was trembling. "Nothing yet. I'll be patient for now so that we can do the ritual properly."

Hinata swallowed, trying not to get sick as she repeated the word in her head. _Ritual_. He had mentioned something about that earlier.

"I already told you that you'd be the perfect sacrifice for Jashin-Sama. But I'll wait until tonight when we get back so that I can do it properly. A sacrifice as beautiful as you needs to be specially prepared for." Hidan brushed his lips against her forehead, hearing a faint whimper coming from her. "So, for now, I won't do anything to you. Well, I won't hurt you at least." He planted a soft kiss on her rosy lips. "Just remember, if you try to run away, I'll go back on my word and kill you sooner. Understand?"

The indigo-haired girl nodded silently, too afraid to speak. She didn't doubt that he would, in fact, finish her off right then and there if she angered him.

He grinned. "Good."

Hinata stared at him for a moment, then realized that her throat was dry and hurt quite a bit. But then again, everything seemed to hurt, especially her head. However, she knew that there was nothing she could do about those pains at the moment. Right now, she would at least try to take care of the simplest of problems.

"Um...sir?" she shyly asked him, scared that he would hurt her.

"The name's Hidan," he told her with a smirk. "And what's up?"

She blushed lightly, looking into his violet eyes. "Is...is there any water nearby by any chance?"

"There's a river right down there," he informed her, hearing the hoarseness in her voice. "If you promise to be a good little girl, I'll let you go there to wash up and get something to drink."

"I-I promise," she nearly whispered, now noticing the smears of dirt all over her clothes and skin. "Thank you." Just as she went to stand up, she felt him grab onto her wrist.

"Just remember," Hidan warned her menacingly, his fingers digging in. "If you try to run away, I _will_ fucking catch you. Got it?"

Hinata nodded fearfully and let out a sigh of relief when he let go of her. She stood up and slowly made her way towards the direction he had pointed out. Wincing, she headed down the narrow path, coming up to the river about a minute later. Kneeling down, she cupped her hands into the water and examined it, deciding that it was clean and fresh. After drinking a few handfuls, she carefully washed the dirt off her skin, then wiped at the filth on her clothes as best as she could. As she washed her face, she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned around, expecting to see Hidan. Her eyes widened when she saw that it wasn't the case.

"Who are you?" Hinata stood up, anxious as she looked at the four ninjas standing who had surrounded her.

"A Hyuuga, huh?" One of the them smirked. "Lucky us."

**Alright, the next chapter, which I think will be more exciting, will be out within a week. The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to get off my ass to write it sooner :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate your feedback. I finished this chapter early, so I'm posting it now instead of Friday :) Remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update. Hope you like this chapter.**

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 4**

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, well aware of what their intentions were. "S-Stay away from me!"

The man who seemed to be the leader took a step forward. "Those eyes of yours are valuable, Hyuuga. People would kill to have them, you know."

"Stay back! I...I'm warning you!" The girl heard her voice crack, realizing that she was trapped between them and the river.

"Heh, you don't look like you're in any shape to fight us," he mused. "If you don't resist, I'll make sure to make the extraction as painless as possible. But if you fight back I'll just gauge them out with a fucking kunai."

Hinata trembled, the aspect of her eyes being painfully removed horrifying her. She felt her blood run cold when she saw him pull out a kunai to prove his point.

"So, are you going to behave?" The ninja asked her. "Or do you want to do it the hard way?"

The other three men each took out a kunai as well, all of them ready to pounce on her the moment she tried anything. But, what could she do? Most of her chakra had been drained during her last attack to Hidan, and barely any of it had replenished. The throbbing pain in her skull would hinder her concentration as well. Even still, she couldn't very well just stand there and let them take her eyes. There was no other choice.

Instead of attacking them head-on, Hinata jumped and kicked off of a nearby tree, landing gracefully on a large rock in the middle of the river. Using the small amount of chakra she had left, she used it to control the rushing water, using it as an advantage as she caused it to shoot out at her assailants.

The ninjas jumped out of the way of the water, only for Hinata to change her flow of direction. One of them was hurtled into a tree, while another fell into the river upon getting hit.

"Get her!" The leader exclaimed, kunai ready in his hand. "She's weak, so take her down already!"

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata sent a wave into his direction. He managed to jump out of the way, but another of his comrades was shot with the blast instead. He slammed into the rocky ground, sending up a billow of dirt.

"You little bitch!" The remaining man glowered at Hinata. "I'm going to rip your eyes out myself!"

Hinata fell to her knees, panting from exhaustion. She had used up the small amount of chakra completely, and the pain in her head had turned almost mind-numbing. She didn't even have the strength to resist when the leader jumped over and landed next to her on the rock. He sent a powerful kick into her side, almost causing her to fall off. Instead, however, he grabbed her by the throat to keep her from tumbling off, before roughly throwing her over his shoulder.

"You should've just taken the easy way out," he said with a mocking laugh. "Would've made your life a hell of a let less painful."

He jumped back over to the dry land, then practically dropped her onto the ground. She whimpered, her Byakugan deactivating one again. To her dismay, his comrades were already recovering from her attacks.

"Now, why don't we get started?" The leader grabbed onto the front of her shirt and pulled her into a sitting position. "Shall I start with the left eye or the right eye?"

"Please," she begged, tears stinging her eyes. "Don't do this..."

He ignored her and nodded to one of the men. "Restrain her."

Hinata cried out as his comrade got behind her and held her arms tightly behind her back. He pulled on them harder than necessary, sending even more agony through her already aching body.

"I think I'll start with that left eye," the man with the kunai said with a grin. "Any objections?"

The other three watched gleefully as she weakly tried to break free. The sharp metal was brought up to her face and he stroked her cheek with it. She flinched upon touching the cold steel, choking back a sob.

"I think I'll let these guys have some fun with you when I'm done with the extraction. I mean, it was really rude of you to attack them like that, so I think you owe them a favor. What do you think?" He asked menacingly.

"Please don't do this," she pleaded one last time, fusing her eyes shut.

"No, that won't do. I need those eyelids open," he reached out to pry them open, only to hear a bloodcurdling scream. "What the hell?" He turned around, his face turning into an expression of horrified surprise.

One of his comrades had blood trickling from his mouth, and three red blades were protruding out through his chest. The weapon was violently yanked out of the man, who immediately collapsed to the ground, dead.

Hidan sighed, his scythe dripping with blood. "I really fucking hate it when other people try to steal my toys..."

"What the hell...?" The leader's voice trailed off.

Hinata opened her eyes and gasped when she saw the man lying dead on the ground. She averted her gaze to Hidan, who had a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"Yeah, it really pisses me the fuck off," he continued, his mouth curving into a sadistic smirk. "I went through all the fucking trouble of taking her, and now you assholes actually have the audacity to try and steal her from me? I'm going to have to kill you for that."

"Screw you!" The man who had been restraining Hinata got up lunged at him, only for Hidan to swing his scythe upwards and slice into him vertically. The blades cut through him completely, and his organs plopped to the ground in a disgusting, bloody heap. His dissected body crumpled over the mess seconds later.

Hidan chuckled. "What kind of fucking idiot just attacks a guy with a huge weapon? Apparently that dumbass."

"You bastard!" The remaining ninja other than the leader himself tried to attack him with his kunai.

The immortal man easily moved out of the way and whipped his scythe sideways right where the ninja's neck was. He decapitated him in one swift movement, and the head flew several feet before finally landing on the ground.

The leader gaped at him in disbelief as he numbly got to his feet. "Who the fuck are you?"

"You're worst fucking nightmare," Hidan growled, his eyes narrowing as he swung his scythe one last time.

The man was too stunned to move, and the blades went right through his face. Both of his eyes had been impaled and the top half of his head was cut off, sending a shower of blood everywhere.

Hinata was stunned as she saw the leader crumple to the ground in a bloody heap. She looked at the other three mutilated bodies as well in horror, before she finally tore her gaze away. She stared down at the ground, quaking softly as she struggled not to burst into tears. Whether it was from fear or the joy of Hidan coming to her rescue, she wasn't sure of. It seemed to be both.

"Jeez, what a bunch of fucking assholes," Hidan growled, rather irritated. "If I wasn't waiting on Kakuzu, I would've fucking sacrificed them. But with my luck he would've made me stop my damn ritual halfway through. Oh, well. Shit happens, I guess..."

The girl didn't answer, unable to look at him as she slowly lost her composure. Hidan noticed her side bruising through her shirt, and crouched down beside her.

"I guess it's a good fucking thing that I came. Seriously, I can't believe you couldn't handle a couple of fucking weaklings like that. Your stamina sucks, you know that?" He told her rudely. "I guess I can't let you out of my fucking sight for even a damn minute. How the fuck did someone like you manage to become a ninja in the first place?"

Hinata didn't respond, trying her hardest not to cry. She was tired, weak, injured, and had been seconds away from getting her eyes gouged out. It wasn't like she'd had her full strength to help her out. What did this guy expect from her?

"Hey, are you alright or what?" The Jashinist was getting aggravated by her lack of response. "What the fuck is the matter? I fucking stopped them from taking your eyes, didn't I?"

Hinata nodded numbly, wiping away a few bitter tears that had managed to escape from her closed eyes. Hidan smirked and grabbed the front of her shirt to yank her up. The girl squeaked in surprise, and felt Hidan's hand grip the back of her neck.

"Anyway, unfortunately for you, you're not allowed to know where the base is located. Even if I blindfold you, you'll probably use those fucking eyes of yours to try to look. So I'm going to need you to go back to fucking sleep." He roughly squeezed a pressure point, knocking the stunned girl unconscious.

She went limp, and Hidan picked her up bridal style, then carried her back to the area where Kakuzu had left them. He set her down on a soft bed of grass, then dropped to his knees beside her. He lifted up the bottom of her shirt to take a better look at her bruising side. Assholes. They'd deserved to get mutilated in Hidan's opinion. _She is mine after all_, he thought greedily.

"Douchebags," he muttered.

Hidan sighed and sat down, annoyed that he still had to wait for his partner to return._ Seriously, why the fuck does he do this every fucking time we have a mission? It's really pissing me the fuck off..._ He glanced over at Hinata's sleeping form, then gently reached out to brush some hair out of her face. She was so beautiful, and he couldn't wait until tonight. He would definitely make sure to take her virginity before sacrificing her to Jashin-Sama.

As the minutes passed, the Jashinist groaned, impatiently looking around to see if Kakuzu had returned. No such luck._ What the fuck else is new_... He looked at the girl again, his eyes taking in her features. Unlike that loud pink-haired girl from earlier, she was more petite and delicate. Not to mention she has a huge rack and that other bitch was flat as an ironing board. Hidan looked at his rosy lips and couldn't help but lean down to kiss them. Everything about her was sweet, from her blood to her innocent personality.

Hidan wanted to go further, and even brought one of his hands up to her chest to massage one of her breasts. However, he wanted her to be awake when he finally stole her virginity. If he kept up what he was doing, it would be hard to stop, and it looked like she would be out for awhile.

"This fucking sucks," he grumbled, letting go of her breast to sulk back with an exasperated groan. His dirty mind wandered for the next several minutes as he thought about all the things he wanted to do to her. He didn't even realize that Kakuzu had returned until the masked man stepped out in front of him.

Hidan jolted in surprise. "Where the fuck did you just come from?"

"The collections check-point," Kakuzu replied flatly. "You were dreaming somewhere in La-La Land by the looks of it."

"Shut the fuck up," the silver-haired man snapped. "It's only because I was waiting on your slow ass to get the fuck back here."

His partner glanced at the sleeping girl. "I see you haven't killed her yet. I'm a bit surprised. I take it as you plan on taking her back to the base with us."

"Why fucking not? Besides, I'm pretty sure Pein won't give a shit if I bring her. It's not like I'm keeping her around forever. Just for a day or so until I fucking perform the ritual," Hidan told him.

"You seem to have a soft spot for this one," Kakuzu mused. "It's not like you to feel that way towards any of your potential sacrifices."

Hidan shrugged slightly. "She's fucking cute, and I really don't feel like screwing her in the middle of the woods when creeps like you could randomly show up and interrupt. No, I'd rather wait until we get to the fucking base so that I can have some damn privacy with her."

"Suit yourself. Just keep in mind that her friends will be searching relentlessly for her. Not to mention her clan will be sending out search parties," the stitched man warned him.

"Fucking let them try," the younger male responded with a laugh. "They won't be finding her anytime soon."

"If you say so," Kakuzu grumbled. "Anyway, let's get going."

Hidan picked Hinata up and held her snugly against his broad chest. He and Kakuzu swiftly took off to head back to the base, knowing that it would take a few hours to reach it. And the sooner they got back, the better.

_Meanwhile_

"Any signs of her yet?" Naruto asked frantically.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not yet. Those men seemed to have covered up their tracks pretty well."

"No luck on my end," Kiba said with a sigh upon joining them. "I still can't pick up any of their scents."

"I don't see anything either," Neji added with regret, his gaze dropping to the ground. "It's like they disappeared."

The blond groaned. "Dammit, where the hell could they have gone?"

"Maybe Sai and Shino had more luck?" Sakura optimistically wondered, only to be proven wrong upon seeing them return as well.

"My bugs couldn't find anything," Shino reported somberly.

Sai folded his arms across his chest. "I didn't see anything while I scouted the area."

"It's hard to believe that they just vanished without a trace," Guy mumbled, looking around the area.

Naruto looked crestfallen. "Why did they have to take Hinata? That crazy guy with the scythe said that he was going to sacrifice her. What if she's already dead? What if-"

"Naruto," Sakura cut him off. "We'll find her. Okay? We just have to keep looking."

The Jinchuriki sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we'll find her. She's got to be around here somewhere."

**Alright, this wasn't my greatest chapter, and I literally rewrote it like three times... For the fight scene, I kind of based the attacks from that episode where Hinata is training by the waterfall and is able to use her chakra to control the water or whatever the hell she was doing. I don't know...I haven't seen that episode in a few years... So if what I wrote is unrealistic, then sorry, my bad. It seemed like a good idea in my head at the time. And don't worry, Hinata won't stay weak like this for the whole story ;P Anyway, please review. If I get 5 reviews, I will update sooner than later. If not, then expect the next chapter a week from today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, I really appreciate them. It motivated me to write this chapter quickly, though I may not be able to update this quickly on a regular basis unless I have absolutely nothing else to do. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, so please let me know what you think when you're finished reading it. :)**

**Chapter 5**

Hidan and Kakuzu stood before Pein's desk, both of them quiet as they waited for their leader to speak. Pein's ringed purple eyes were fixed on the sleeping girl that Hidan held in his arms.

"Who is that?" The red-haired man averted his gaze to Hidan.

"A friend of the Jinchuriki," Hidan replied nonchalantly. "I decided to capture her and use her as a sacrifice."

"I see," Pein mused. "So you plan on killing her tonight?"

The Jashinist smirked lightly. "Nah, I'm gonna give her one last night of rest before the ritual. That way I can enjoy fucking her brains out all night."

"She's a Hyuuga," Kakuzu reported to their leader.

Pein raised an eyebrow slightly. "A Hyuuga, huh? So she possesses the Byakugan, then. The Byakugan may be useful for the Akatsuki." He turned his attention back to Hidan. "However, I will not stop you from doing what you planned, seeing how you went through the trouble of abducting her and bringing her back to the base."

Hidan didn't respond, surprising the other two men, as he wasn't the type to keep quiet. He was thinking about what Pein had just said. _She could be useful to the Akatsuki..._ But at the same time, she would be the perfect sacrifice for Jashin-Sama. Then again, Hidan had already given his god so many sacrifices in the past week alone that it would be enough for the entire month. Maybe he would keep the girl for himself. He would think about it later.

"Anyway," Pein spoke up to get Hidan's attention again. "We will wait a little while before we go after the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki again. Now that he knows we are after him, he will be harder to approach. Yes, we could easily go after him if I send out several Akatsuki members, but for now, we will let the excitement die down. Besides, the village will be searching for the girl in the meantime. So for the time being, we will lay low and I will come up with a new plan to capture the Jinchuriki."

Hidan sighed impatiently. "Are we done here yet? I have shit to do, you know."

"You are dismissed," Pein responded stoically, then looked back down at the scroll on his desk.

Hidan left the room and headed directly towards his, ignoring the questioning stares he received from the other Akatsuki members that he passed. He entered his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him, then practically dropped Hinata down on his bed. Just as she landed on the mattress, the girl's eyes snapped open. It took her a few seconds to register that she was in a room that she had never seen before. There were a few pieces of furniture other than the bed, including a dresser and a night stand, and the walls were mostly barren except for a large red symbol that had been drawn on one of them. The symbol was a circle with an upside down triangle inside, which matched the amulet that Hidan wore around his neck. Another symbol of the same kind had been painted on the floor with bright red paint. Or was it something else? A black book with the same symbol was on the dresser, as well as a few ninja tools and scrolls. There was a closet with a few articles of clothing hanging up inside.

"Where...am I?" she asked tiredly, sitting up.

"Good to see that you're fucking awake," Hidan replied with a smirk. "And I brought you back to the base with me, as you can see."

Hinata sighed, gingerly rubbing the back of her head. Most of the pain had subsided, leaving only a dull throb. Her side was no longer sore, but still retained the dark bruise from earlier.

"How long was I out for?" she murmured.

"A few hours." The silver-haired man stripped his cloak off and tossed it aside, exposing his bare chest.

Hinata blushed upon seeing his muscular body, before tearing her gaze away. She hugged herself self-consciously, well aware of her own somewhat exposed self. She really wished that she had picked a different shirt to wear that day. It was caked with blood, though didn't help to conceal the large assets that she had tried to cover with her sweater.

Hidan chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed to tug his sandals off. "See something you like?" he teased, making it obvious as he looked at her chest.

"Ummm..." She shyly looked at him, trying to ignore his blatant stares. "A-About earlier...th-thank you..."

"What, about kidnapping you?" He quipped. "Don't mention it, I enjoyed chasing you around for the fuck of it."

"No, I mean...when those ninjas..." Hinata was almost too embarrassed to finish. "Thank you for helping me..."

Hidan wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, earning a surprised squeak in the process. "Well, I wasn't just going to sit on my ass and watch them gouge your eyes out. First off, you fucking belong to _me_, so if anyone tries to go near you, I'll mutilate them. Including your friends. Besides I can't fucking stand it when pieces of shit like that go after people for the sake of money. Just like Kakuzu," he added with disgust in his voice.

"I see..." She poked her fingers together nervously, feeling her heart race when he pulled her closer.

"Anyway, go into the bathroom and wash up. You're covered in dirt and blood, so go clean that shit off." Hidan pulled her off the bed and dragged her into the bathroom, where he proceeded to turn on the faucet the tub. "Get undressed."

Hinata stood there for a few seconds, unable to move. She would have to undress in front of him? The thought alone made her face turn even redder.

"C'mon, don't be fucking shy," Hidan said with a laugh before getting serious when she did not move. "Get those clothes off._ Now_."

With her face burning, the girl slowly removed the forehead protector that she wore around her neck. The tub gradually filled with hot water, while Hidan watched with an amused half-smile. Her hands trembled as she pulled her top off and she wished she could turn invisible. Mortified, Hinata quickly removed her sandals and pants, now down to her black bra and panties.

"Go ahead," the Jashinist told her. "Take everything off."

She reached behind her back to unclip the bra and slid it off, completely exposing her large breasts. Her panties were removed seconds later and she tried to hurry into the tub. However, Hidan grabbed her by the shoulders before she could.

"Hold on a fucking minute. Let me look at you," he whispered sensually into her ear. "You're fucking beautiful but you don't even realize it."

"N-No, I'm not," she replied quietly, humiliated as he looked at her naked body up and down.

He released her a moment later, and she quickly stepped into the tub, sinking down to let the hot water to cover herself. It burned for a minute and she hitched a sharp intake of air. Once she got used to hotness, she relaxed slightly, though it was difficult as that man continued to stare at her. Then again, it was hard not to look at him as well. She had to admit that he was very handsome, and for someone so violent and blood-thirsty, he was alluring at the same time.

Hidan left the bathroom for a moment, finally leaving her alone. Hinata took the opportunity to quickly scrub the dirt and blood from her skin, before hurriedly washing her hair. She finished just as Hidan returned with a towel, and slunk back down to help conceal herself.

The man knelt down on the floor beside the tub and gently took hold of her chin. He turned her so that she was looking at him, her eyes wide with nervousness. With a smirk, he planted a kiss on her lips. Hinata blushed profusely, then gasped quietly when he snaked his tongue into her mouth. When he finally pulled away, the girl was staring at him with shock.

Hidan chuckled softly, then reached down to touch her nipple with his index finger, causing her to jump. "I've been thinking... Maybe I won't kill you."

Hinata gazed at him, surprised at his decision. "W-What?" She moaned when he rubbed the pink peak, sinking down into the water even more.

"I'll admit that you would be the perfect fucking sacrifice for Jashin-Sama. Especially because you're a fucking virgin. But I've taken a liking to you, and have decided to keep you for myself. You're just too adorable for me to want to kill you," he told her, leaning down over her.

The girl looked up at him in disbelief. He wasn't going to sacrifice her? It seemed almost too good to be true.

As if reading her mind, he continued. "I won't kill you, but you'll be expected to do my laundry and cook for me and all that shit that I hate doing. You'll be like my personal little servant."

Hinata nodded silently, deciding that doing a few chores was definitely better than getting sacrificed in a gory manner. Even if it was for an S-Rank murderer.

"And not only that, but I will train you myself since I'm that nice of a fucking guy," Hidan added. "No offense, but you could use some serious improvement. If you can't hold your own against a few weak Chunin, then that's a fucking problem. I'm surprised that nobody's killed you yet."

"Um..." She swallowed, as his face was so close to hers. "I...I'm n-not worthy of being trained..."

The silver-haired man quirked an eyebrow. "What the fuck do you mean by that? It's my fucking decision."

"Well... My own father gave up on training me... I...I don't want you to waste your time by the likes of me," she murmured. "It'll just make you mad..."

"No, what makes me fucking mad is that you think that low of yourself," he growled. "Would you rather just have me sacrifice you right now?"

Hinata shook her head fearfully. "No. I'm sorry..."

"Your father sounds like an asshole," he told her.

"...He's just...strict," she replied after trying to think of the right word.

Hidan snorted. "Yeah, okay. Anyway, you look like you cleaned up pretty well. Get out of the tub."

She hesitated for a few seconds, too embarrassed to move since he was right there. However, Hidan took it upon himself to scoop her out into his arms, causing her to squeak and try to cover herself. He set her down and handed her the towel he had brought in. Hinata quickly wrapped it around her naked body, her face bright red.

Smirking, Hidan pushed her up against the wall and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She looked up at him, hugging herself to keep the towel from falling. As he pressed himself against her, she felt something stiff poke against her thigh.

"I really fucking want you," Hidan whispered into her ear, his hands on her shoulders. He brought his lips to her neck and nibbled on it lightly. "If I wasn't fucking starving I'd just screw you right here on the bathroom floor. But I'll let you cook me dinner first. You look like you're about to fucking faint."

Hinata inadvertently grabbed onto him as she was overcome with a wave light-headedness. She was naked except for the towel and he was wearing only a pair of pants. Realizing what she had done, she quickly let go of him.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, her gaze dropping down to the floor.

Hidan chuckled softly, tilting her blushing face up. "Don't be fucking sorry. I'm not." He bent down to plant a kiss on her lips before releasing his hold on her against the wall. "Let's go."

As he tugged her back into his bedroom, Hinata glanced over her shoulder. Her clothes were still filthy with blood and dirt and lay in a pile on the bathroom floor. They would have to be washed later, but that didn't help her current situation.

"B-But what will I wear?" She asked him timidly.

Hidan went over to his dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing. "Here, you can wear this for now. They'll be fucking huge on you, but you'll have to deal with it until you can do laundry."

He handed her a large black t-shirt, then waited for her to put it on. Sighing, Hinata dropped the towel and quickly pulled the oversized shirt over her head, giving Hidan a nice view of her naked body for a few seconds. Once the shirt was on, she took the pair of sweatpants he had given her and pulled them up. Tightening the drawstring as much as she could, she managed to keep the pants from falling down. She knelt down to cuff the legs so that she wouldn't trip, before staightening back up.

"Aww, you look so cute in my clothes," he teased, then took hold of her wrist and led her out of the bedroom, towards the kitchen. "Now, you know how to cook, right?"

_Elsewhere_

"So, the search for Hinata has so far been unsuccessful..." Tsunade mused, her expression bleak.

"Unfortunately, we haven't found any leads on where to locate her," Kakashi reported. "However, the search is still on, and Hyuuga Hiashi has been notified as well. He has already sent out his own search party to help find her."

The Hokage glanced at Naruto, who looked somber as he stood off to the side, not really listening. "Naruto, why don't you go home and rest? It's been a long day for you and I have already deployed several other shinobi to help with the search."

"No, I should go and keep looking," he replied. "It's my fault that she got taken away like that..."

Tsunade sighed. "You are not to be blamed for what happened. The Akatsuki are dangerous S-Ranked ninjas. Even with your abilities, it would've been impossible for you to defeat them both while protecting Hinata. And I'm sure Hinata felt the same way or else she wouldn't have tried to fight one of them herself."

"And he took her," he muttered bitterly, his hands clenching into fists. "He said that he was going to sacrifice her. What if...what if she's already dead? If Hinata's dead, I'll never forgive myself-"

"Naruto," the blond woman interrupted. "Go home and rest. I'll keep you updated and if we find any leads, I promise that I will notify you immediately. In the meantime, I want you to relax. You are dismissed."

The Jinchuriki left her office as she continued to go over the search details with Kakashi. _Relax_? _How the hell am I supposed to relax when Hinata is with those_ _bastards?_ As he slowly made his way home, he prayed that she was alright. Or even still alive for that matter.

**The next chapter should be out in less than a week most likely. The more reviews I get though, the sooner it'll be out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you again for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Warning: Contains lemon. **

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 6**

Hidan watched as Hinata busily moved around the base's kitchen, gathering the proper ingredients she would need to prepare dinner. She already had the meat sizzling on the stovetop, having made enough for the entire Akatsuki. If she was going to be stuck there for awhile, she might as well make the most of the situation. She was disappointed to find that they lacked any type of spices and seasonings to improve the flavor of the food, so she would just have to make due with what she had.

"I-I'm sorry if the food comes out bland," she apologized to Hidan as she stirred the vegetables, before flipping the meat over. "I don't have any spices..."

"It's whatever," he replied absently. "I'm just glad to have real fucking food and not the shit that we've been eating."

Hinata glanced at him, then turned the heat down on the stove. "Doesn't anyone know how to cook here?"

"Oh, I'm a good cook!" A loud voice suddenly chimed in.

Surprised, the girl turned around to see a man wearing a strange swirly mask entering the kitchen. She heard Hidan growl in annoyance.

"Tobi, stop trying to fucking kid yourself," he snapped. "At least I admit to the fact that I suck at cooking. So you might as well accept that you can't either."

"But I made that ramen the other day!" Tobi defended himself.

"You didn't even boil it in water!" Hidan shot back. "You're a fucking idiot!"

Ignoring the accusation, Tobi turned his attention to the bewildered girl. "Who're you? Are you a new member?"

Before she could respond, Hidan moved closer to her. "Leave her the fuck alone. It's none of your fucking business."

"Food's done," Hinata said meekly, getting plates out of the cupboard.

As she prepared the plates of food, the rest of the Akatsuki members gradually made their way into the kitchen. Hidan had already plunked his ass down onto one of the seats, shooting warning glares at Tobi to stay away from her. Hinata hid her surprise when a man who looked like a shark entered the kitchen, and he seated himself across from Hidan. However, the rest of the members looked human and each one stared at her with curiosity. There was a young blond male with half of his face covered with his hair, and he reminded Hinata of a male version of Ino. Tobi seemed especially happy to see him, much to the blond's annoyance. A bored-looking redhead joined them at the table a minute later. Hinata recognized Kakuzu, and saw a man who resembled Sasuke, only a bit older. _Uchiha Itachi_, she thought nervously to herself. A pretty woman with a white paper flower in her blue hair sat down at the table, a look of interest on her face as she watched the unfamiliar girl. A man with spiky red hair and several piercings was the last to join them. Hinata had a feeling that he was the leader of the group, as he had an air of authority to him.

"I see that Tobi has been fired from cooking duty," the shark-man, Kisame, said with a laugh as Hinata distributed the plates.

"Thank god," Deidara, the blond, muttered. "That last thing he cooked was moving...I don't even know what the hell it was..."

Hidan smirked. "Well, we don't have to eat that nasty shit anymore. I got myself a nice little cook here."

"Where's Zetsu?" Tobi asked, looking around. "He's going to miss out!"

"Zetsu doesn't eat stuff like this," Kisame replied with a knowing grin. "He eats...well, you know..."

"Speaking of which, tell him to stop leaving those rotting carcasses around," Hidan complained to Pein. "They make the place smell like shit. I mean, seriously, at least I get rid of the bodies after my rituals when I'm done with them."

"Feel free to tell him yourself," Pein replied in a monotone voice, not caring to get involved with what he considered to be a trivial matter.

The immortal man snorted. "Fine, I will."

Once the food had been served to each Akatsuki member, Hinata stood by nervously, unsure of what to do as the others began to eat. She had made a small plate for herself, though she was too apprehensive to eat.

"Come here," Hidan told her, his mouth full of food.

She obliged and set her dish onto the table, only to be pulled down onto his lap. She dropped her eyes to the floor, embarrassed by the others' stares. Hidan seemed not to care as he continued to stuff his face.

"Come on, eat up," he said. "What, you think that I'm going to make you cook without letting you eat? I'm not that much of an asshole."

"I beg to differ," Deidara muttered under his breath.

The Jashinist narrowed his eyes at the blond. "The fuck did you say?"

Sasori sighed. "Here we go again..."

"Calm down," Pein told them. "I don't want to hear it."

Hinata nibbled at her food, noticing that Hidan had already devoured most of his. While she ate, she shyly looked up at the other members. For a bunch of murderers, they more-or-less seemed to act like regular people. Sure, they had their quirks about them, but at least none of them had said anything against her. On the contrary, they seemed happy to have a decent meal for once.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing?" Kisame asked with a sharp-toothed grin. "Because I could get used to this."

The others nodded in agreement, ignoring Tobi as he once again tried to claim that he was an amazing cook.

"Well, since no one else has asked, I will. Where did you find her?" Deidara questioned.

"Does it matter?" Hidan scoffed, shoveling the last of his food into his mouth.

Kakuzu sighed. "We went after the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki and she happened to be with him. So this idiot right here decided to take her with us."

"Yeah, and you're getting a nice meal because of it," Hidan snapped, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"So, you went to Konoha," Kisame mused, then looked at Itachi. "That's where we went a few years back. And your brother got all pissy over the fact that we were after the Jinchuriki and not him."

Itachi looked at Hinata for a moment. "You went to the academy with Sasuke, am I correct?"

She nodded nervously. "Y-Yes. I never really talked to him, though. He kept to himself mostly..."

Changing the subject, the woman, Konan, spoke up. "Will you be staying with us for awhile?"

"I-I'm guessing so," Hinata replied after a moment.

Konan smiled. "Well, I have some extra clothes you can have if you'd like. I'm assuming you may need them seeing as you're dressed in Hidan's stuff."

"What of it? She looks cute in my stuff." Hidan hugged the indigo-haired girl closer.

"Thank you," Hinata responded to Konan's offer. "That would be nice."

The rest of the meal went about normally, with the ninjas engaging in casual conversation with each other. Only Pein, Konan, and Itachi remained silent for the remainder of the time, and eventually dinner came to an end. They each thanked Hinata for the food before retiring to their rooms for the night. Hinata quietly gathered up the dishes and washed them in the sink, then put them away. Just as she finished, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, startling her.

"That was good," Hidan whispered into her ear. "Now how about dessert?"

"I'm sorry, I-I haven't made anything for dessert," she told him fearfully. "B-But, I can make something."

The silver-haired man smirked. "I was referring to you." He turned her around and planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Hinata was pushed up against the counter, unable to move away as Hidan continued to kiss her. He bent down and nipped at her throat, causing her to moan softly.

"You like that?" Hidan grinned seductively.

Blushing lightly, she was at a loss for words, though she couldn't deny it. For someone so violent and bloodthirsty, Hidan was hard to resist as he pressed his hard body against her petite one.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He lifted her up into his arms bridal style and carried her back towards his room. "You've been such a good girl, doing everything I've asked."

Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken, and she looked up at him anxiously. He entered the room, carelessly kicking the door closed behind him harder than necessary.

"Now I finally get to do what I've been waiting for all fucking day." Hidan laid her down on the bed, then climbed on top of her. "You're so sweet..." he whispered into her ear, feeling her tremble beneath him. "I'm going to fucking enjoy this."

Hidan brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her deeply, cupping her face in his hands. Hinata let in a sharp intake of air as he nipped her bottom lip playfully, her lavender eyes wide with fear. The Jashinist sat up enough to reach down and yank the shirt right off of Hinata, who gasped in surprise. He tossed it aside and immediately went down to bring his mouth to her exposed breasts. The girl whimpered when he began to massage them in his hands, while his tongue flicked across on her nipples. She writhed, moaning softly as he touched her, unable to find the strength to push him off. Hidan suckled on the pink peak for a moment, before switching to the other. He felt himself growing hard again, and ground his hips against hers suggestively.

"Please...don't..." she whispered, afraid of what he was planning to do.

As Hidan continued to ravage her chest, Hinata could only lie there, too petrified to stop him. She squeaked when he pinched one of her nipples, which seemed to excite him even more. She arched her back, and she brought her hands up to his broad shoulders without even realizing it. Hidan smirked and lifted his head, feeling the relentless throbbing between his legs. He ran his hands over her flat stomach, before tugging down the sweatpants that she wore right off her and discarded them. Hinata turned red with embarrassment, now completely nude in front of him.

Hidan got off of her long enough to impatiently remove his own pants, his eyes fixed solely on her. He noticed that her pearly eyes went wide as she gazed at his naked body for the first time. She couldn't help but look at his erect penis, shocked at how big it was.

"You want that?" He smirked and crawled back on top of her, taking her hand and placing it between his legs. "Go ahead, touch it."

Hinata gasped as her fingers brushed over his hard cock, unsure of what to do. Hidan leaned down and kissed her neck, before biting down on it playfully. Caught off guard, Hinata unwittingly tightened her grip on his member, sending a jolt of excitement through the immortal male. The tip was dripping with pre-cum, and her fingers became wet with it. She cried out when he bit down harder, his teeth sinking into her hard enough to draw blood. With each nip, she gave his member an involuntary squeeze.

"Mmm..." Hidan closed his eyes, tasting the sweetness of her blood. It was so intoxicating, almost like a drug. He lapped it up greedily, before raising his head a few seconds later. He got onto his knees beside her, and took a handful of her silky hair to pull her into a sitting position. "Put it in your mouth. If you bite it, I swear you'll fucking regret it."

Hinata whimpered from the slight pain, her face now directly in front of his stiff manhood. She had no experience and didn't know what she was doing, but moved her lips to his penis. She delicately licked the tip, causing the silver-haired man to groan in pleasure.

"Fuck, that feels good," he mumbled, his fingers still entangled in her dark hair. "Come on, suck on it."

After a moment of hesitation, the girl obliged and took his cock into her mouth. She slowly moved her head up and down, trying not to gag as she adjusted to his size. Although she had never done anything like that before, the sounds coming from Hidan hinted that she was doing just fine. Hinata continued to suck on his member, swirling her tongue around the shaft and occasionally giving his tip a teasing lick. His pre-cum had a salty but not unpleasant taste to it and she lapped it all up.

"Fuuuck..." Hidan guided her head up and down, wanting to make sure she got him lubed enough where he would be able to slip inside of her more easily. "Go faster."

Hinata did as she was told, increasing her pace as she kept going. She felt him reach down and grab onto one of her breasts, his fingers massaging it like crazy. She moaned, sending a vibration into his penis as she sucked on him. Unable to take it anymore, Hidan removed himself from her mouth and pushed her so that she was lying on her back again.

"Are you ready?" He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers, positioning himself in between her legs.

"P-Please don't hurt me," Hinata almost whispered, gazing up at him nervously.

"Can't promise anything," he replied, before slipping the tip of his cock into her wet entrance.

Hidan slowly went deeper, watching as Hinata stiffened in pain at the unfamiliar sensation. She cried out as he continued to push himself in, the size of his cock almost too much for her to handle. Her hands reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders, and tears stung her eyes as the pain increased.

"Stop it! Please!" She begged, trembling.

"Fuck, you're tight," he grunted, sliding into her more as he ignored her pleas.

Hinata let out a sob, and her nails dug into him as she tried to endure the pain. "S-Stop!" She cried out again, feeling him break through something with a particularly harsh thrust.

"There we go." The Jashinist pushed himself all the way in, causing the girl to let out a scream. He crashed his lips against hers to silence her, enjoying the way her nails cut into him hard enough to draw blood.

Whimpering through the kiss, Hinata arched her back as the tears ran freely down her face. It was unlike any pain she'd ever experienced before. Hidan hugged her tightly as he slowly and steadily thrust in and out of her, kissing her to help distract her. Her tight virgin walls felt amazing as his cock was squeezed within them, sending him into a world of ecstasy.

Eventually, the discomfort for Hinata began to gradually subside, and her cries turned into moans. Her lavender eyes gazed up into his violet ones, and she couldn't help but lean up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Hidan responded with a much more brutal kiss, nipping at her lower lip while he pounded into her a bit harder. He didn't want to go too rough on her for her first time. Although it still hurt, Hinata couldn't help but find it pleasurable at the same time.

"Hidan..." Hinata murmured his name, turning him on even more. She clung to him and buried her face in his shoulder, feeling herself getting close to climaxing.

Hidan continued to thrust in and out, quickening his pace a bit, then cupped her face so that he could kiss her again. With a grunt, he exploded inside of her just as her walls clenched around him. He emptied his load deep within her walls, shuddering as he did so. Both of them were breathing rapidly, and their entwined bodies glistened lightly with sweat. The session had caused Hinata to bleed, giving Hidan the satisfaction of stealing her innocence.

Hinata stared up at him as she panted heavily, feeling completely drained. Hidan seemed to be better off and slowed his breathing down in no time.

"My good girl," he said softly in her ear. "Hinata..." He kissed her softly, before pulling himself out.

Hinata was too weak to move and simply lay there, her eyes closing as she drifted off to sleep. Hidan kissed her rosy lips one more time before lying down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her possessively and pulled the covers over them, falling asleep soon after she did.

**Well, that was a fun chapter to write. No, I am not a pervert! Okay, maybe a bit... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review :) Next chapter will be out in a few days hopefully. No later than Saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews, really made my day. Also made me motivated to hurry up and finish. Hope you like it.**

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 7**

Hinata groggily awoke several hours later, her body sore throughout. Hidan lay next to her, his arm still wrapped around her as he snored in his sleep. Carefully peeling herself out of the man's hold, she tiredly made her way towards the bathroom, still naked from the earlier events. Her eyes glanced listlessly over at the clock, which read to be three in the morning. It was dark outside, the sunrise still at least two hours away.

She held onto her stomach, feeling nauseous as she dropped to her knees in front of the toilet. A million thoughts were running through her mind, causing her head to throb dully. She sighed, rubbing her temples gently in hopes of easing the headache.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered miserably to herself.

Hinata didn't know what to think anymore. She was at a loss at how she should be feeling, having a mental battle with herself. Part of her was distraught over the fact that she had been captured and taken away from her home. Her family and her friends were nowhere near and she had no idea if she would ever see them again. She didn't doubt that they had probably sent out a search party to locate her. But...would they actually find her? She herself had no idea where she was, as she had been carried there by Hidan while she slept. Even if she did know, it wasn't like she had any chance of escaping. The idea alone was enough to send shivers down her spine, as it would be no time before she would be caught by the S-Ranked ninjas who resided there. What would they do to her if they caught her? Would she be killed? Or worse?

However, as bad as her current situation might be, she couldn't help but feel...relieved? Of what, though? Maybe over the fact that, as much as she loved her family, she wouldn't have to endure their harsh attitudes towards her. No more disapproving looks or whispers that they assumed she wouldn't hear. No more demeaning her abilities as a kunoichi or the constant reminder of how she had been stripped of her title as heiress. And what about her friends? She missed them, but at the same time, there would be no more feeling as though she was a burden. Kiba and Shino would no longer have to worry about protecting her. Although her skills had improved greatly, she still felt inferior compared to the rest. Deep down, she felt as though she didn't belong with the others, almost like an outcast.

Hinata groaned softly, her stomach feeling worse by the second. She heard Hidan's snores from the bedrooms and she realized that she was just as confused at how she felt about him as well. He was a violent, sadistic murderer, and had planned on sacrificing her to his god. He had also touched and violated her in ways that no one else had ever done. The man frightened and intrigued her at the same time. He had been so rough on her, yet gentle in his own way at the same time. She still was shocked over the fact that he'd decided to keep her around rather than killing her like he had originally planned. And he was going to train her, too. The concept alone boggled her mind. If her own father didn't have the patience to train her, how would a short-tempered Akatsuki member be able to manage? In the end he'd probably kill her if he got too aggravated with her lack of progress. Even still, she was confused at how she found herself attracted to the silver-haired male.

"I just don't know anymore..." She whimpered, then leaned over the toilet where she proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach.

Hinata held onto her abdomen, the searing pain increasing as she continued to vomit. She silently wished she had closed to door, as she was afraid of waking the sleeping Jashinist. Tears spilled down her face and she groaned pitifully just as she finished, flushing the toilet. Her throat burned horribly and she weakly pulled herself up to stand. She turned on the sink and rinsed the sour taste from her mouth, before sinking back down onto the floor. Her anxiety had increased and she found herself curled in a fetal position, the mental battle as fierce as ever. Was she crazy? Or was everything she was experiencing understandable? Nothing made sense anymore.

Hinat didn't even realize Hidan had woken up until he had swept her up into his arms. He wordlessly carried her back into the bedroom, where he laid her down on the bed. As she lay there in pain, she heard the bathroom faucet running. She felt a cool damp cloth being placed on her forehead and she slowly opened her eyes to look up at Hidan.

"You alright there? I know I fucked the hell out of you, but I didn't think it was going to make you sick," he scoffed, brushing her bangs out of the way.

She shook her head slightly. "N-No, you didn't make me sick... I'm s-sorry if I woke you..."

Hidan snorted. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't die on my bathroom floor." Like her, he was still completely naked.

"Well...thank you..." Hinata murmured, closing her eyes again. The ache in her head had increased and she desperately wished the pain would subside, as well as the lingering burning in her stomach and throat.

"It's whatever," he replied absently, lying down beside her. "Try to get some fucking sleep, though. Just because you're sick, doesn't mean I'll let you pussy out of fucking training."

His tone was rather harsh, but Hinata found that she wasn't bothered by it. Not only had he put her back on the bed, but he had even put a cloth on her hot forehead. That was more than anyone in her family had ever done for her. She was used to fending for herself when she was sick. It was unbelievable that the first person to ever actually take care of her was the crazy guy who had kidnapped her.

Hidan pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder, too tired to care about what was wrong and what was right anymore. Hinata soon drifted off to sleep again, all the while snuggled in Hidan's arms.

_Meanwhile_

Naruto lay in his bed, his eyes vacantly looking up at the ceiling. He had been up all night, unable to get to sleep as his mind was stuck on Hinata. What if she was dead? What if that psycho had killed her in that sick ritual he had mentioned? He swallowed the bile in his throat at the thought of Hinata suffering from such a grisly fate.

With a shudder, he pushed those disturbing thoughts out of his mind. There was still a chance that Hinata was alive. He couldn't give up that hope, especially since the guy took her instead of killing her when he had the chance. As long as there was that small glimmer of hope, he wouldn't give up on finding her. She hadn't been gone for that long, so there was a good chance that the Anbu could catch up to them at any moment. He just had to be optimistic.

Naruto closed his eyes, finally surrendering to some much needed sleep. He would go look for Hinata first thing in the morning. That he would make sure of.

_Four hours later_

Hidan stirred as the rays of light seeped through his shades, annoyed as they illuminated the room that he preferred to keep dark. It was seven in the morning, which was earlier than usual for him to wake up. Unless he had a mission, it was rare for him to be up before ten. He looked over to see Hinata sleeping peacefully, her naked body snuggled against his.

Propping himself up one elbow, he leaned over her as he placed his other hand on her forehead. She had felt rather feverish a few hours ago, but whatever had been affecting her seemed to have passed. Hidan bent down and kissed her, his hand moving from her forehead down to her breast, where he gave it a harsh squeeze.

"Rise and fucking shine," he said, jolting the girl awake from his rude grab.

Gasping, Hinata's eyes snapped open, and her face went red with embarrassment. She had forgotten that they were both nude, as the events from a few hours ago felt like a blur. Her stomach and head felt much better, and although she was still a bit sore, it had lessened considerably.

"So, are you ready to start your training?" Hidan pinched her nipple, taking delight in her surprised squeak. "But first, you can make me some fucking breakfast."

"O-Okay..." She tried not to stare when he got up, her eyes inadvertently looking at his semi-erect member.

Hidan caught her gaze and smirked, bending down to brush his lips against hers. "Trust me, I would love nothing more than to fuck you again right now. But I need you to be able to walk. So I'll be patient and wait until later." He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, not bothering to put on any underwear. "Just throw my fucking clothes on for now. We'll find something suitable for you to wear before we start training."

Hinata nodded mutely, pulling his over-sized t-shirt over her petite body. She put on the sweatpants he had given her, tying the drawstring as tight as she could. Hidan opened the bedroom door, only to find a bag on the floor outside of the room.

"The fuck is this shit?" he mumbled, before peeking at its contents. "Oh, Konan must've left this for you. She gave you some of her clothes by the looks of it. So after we eat, you can get dressed into something that'll actually fit you." He tossed the bag onto his bed, before taking her by the wrist and leading her to the kitchen.

The two of them entered the kitchen, where Tobi was attempting to make something in a large skillet. Whatever it was, it looked as though it had caught fire at some point, as it was charred and unidentifiable.

"Tobi, what the fuck are you doing?" Hidan grumbled.

"Oh, good morning Hidan Sempai! Good morning Hidan Sempai's girlfriend!" Tobi waved excitedly, a spatula in his hand. "I'm making some breakfast. Would you like some?"

"I'll fucking pass, thanks. I'd rather not puke," Hidan replied as he rolled his eyes.

The masked man laughed and stirred the questionable looking contents in the pan. "Oh, you won't! I promise! It's delicious!"

"Yeah, bullshit," the Jashinist scoffed.

"Just because it gave you food poisoning last time, it doesn't mean that it'll happen this time," Tobi replied, before leaning over to Hinata with his voice hushed. "Poor guy couldn't get off the toilet for three hours..."

"TOBI!" Hidan hurled a knife at him, the blade imbedding into the wall mere centimeters from the masked man's head. "Get the fuck outta here!"

"Aaaahhhh!" Tobi bolted out of the kitchen, leaving behind his burnt blob of food festering in the pan.

Hinata quickly prepared breakfast, though this time only for Hidan and herself. The other Akatsuki members had either already left for missions or decided to sleep in later. Once they were finished eating, Hinata washed the dishes before following Hidan back to his room.

"Take a look through this stuff and get dressed," he said, tossing her the bag of clothes that Konan had left for her.

As Hinata rummaged through the bag, Hidan removed his sweatpants, smirking when she blushed. He put on a clean pair of pants, then slipped his sandals on.

After some consideration, Hinata finally settled on a pair of black shorts, and a black sleeveless top. She quickly got dressed, finding that the shirt fit her more snugly than she would have liked. The top was V-necked, dipping rather low on her chest to show off a fair amount of cleavage. She sighed, realizing that it revealed most of her naval. Unfortunately for her, it was the most modest shirt in the bag, so she would have to just deal with it. The shorts fit pretty well, though they provided limited coverage as well. The material hugged her body deliciously and Hidan felt his cock twitch at the mere sight of her. Hinata put her sandals on, before staring at herself in the mirror with dismay. She felt so...exposed.

Hidan came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Look at you. Way fucking better than what you're used to wearing. You have such a nice fucking body and you shouldn't cover it up. No need to hide things from me since I've already seen everything," he added sensually in her ear.

Hinata turned a light shade of red, and Hidan spun her around to plant a rough kiss on her lips. He pulled her tightly against him, her breasts pressed up against his bare chest. The girl didn't try to resist, but hesitantly returned the gesture, surprising him. Hinata looked up at him shyly, a little embarrassed by what she had just done.

"S-Sorry," she whispered meekly.

"For what?" Hidan cupped her face and bent down to kiss her again. After a moment, he regretfully released her, then took her wrist. "Let's start training. But before we start, remember the number one rule."

Hinata frowned slightly, feeling uneasy. "What's that?"

He grinned sadistically. "Don't fucking die."

**I know, boring freaking chapter. But sometimes you just need a boring freaking chapter. Anyway, the next one will be a bit more exciting in my opinion, though my head works in strange ways so it's hard to tell. On that note, please review and I will hopefully post the next chapter over the weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**ATTENTION: Just to clear something up, Hinata is NOT pregnant. She only got sick in the last chapter because of anxiety. The same thing happens to me when I get anxious; it's pretty common actually. So yeah, once again, she is NOT pregnant. Nor do I plan on making her pregnant. Hidan and she literally just had sex for the first time a few hours beforehand. Even if the possibility of her becoming pregnant was put into to play, she wouldn't be experiencing any morning sickness until about two weeks or so after the ovulation process. So making her being sick due to pregnancy isn't even relevant that soon afterwards. Not against the idea of her becoming pregnant with little Jashinist babies, just not for this story. On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had absolutely nothing better to do today, which is why this chapter is already finished even though I just posted the previous one two days ago. Plus, I really wanted to address the pregnancy question and nip it in the butt before it got any further.**

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 8**

"I hope you're fucking ready for this. And just because you're cute, it doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on you," Hidan told her. "But I promise that I won't kill you."

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. "O-Okay..."

Hidan had brought to her the Akatsuki's vast training grounds, ready to start their first session. He walked over to a table which contained a few ninja tools and some first aid supplies.

"I'm not giving you any weapons to use," he told her as he strapped a kunai holster to his thigh. "But you will be expected to dodge the ones I throw at you."

Hinata nodded nervously. "Alright."

The Jashinist smirked. "Don't look so worried. I already told you that I wasn't going to kill fucking kill you." He put on a weapons pouch, then walked over to the visibly scared girl. "I know that you'll be able to dodge this shit with your Bakugan or whatever the fuck it is. But I want you to activate it for now."

She did as she was told, not bothering to correct him. Her heart was pounding in anticipation, both excited and apprehensive over what was about to come. She knew that she would probably be able to easily dodge whatever projectiles he threw at her, but she didn't know what else he would be planning.

Hidan quirked an eyebrow, noticing that she was trembling. "The more afraid you are, the more likely you are to make a mistake. Calm the fuck down."

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata apologized meekly. "I'm j-just used to training with my father...and it never went well with him..."

"Well, I'm not your fucking dad," he replied, giving her breast a squeeze. "I don't know what his fucking methods are, but I have my own. I'm going to beat the fear and hesitation right out of you." He grinned deviously, sending a chill down her spine. "Now, let's begin."

He jumped back away from her, putting some distance in between them. His face was serious, and Hinata watched him carefully, waiting for him to make his first move. Hidan reached behind him, grabbing a few ninja tools from his pouch and hurling them at her. He would start her off with something simple, but the intensity would escalate quickly. She had no idea what she was in for.

Hinata jumped out of the way, her Byakugan allowing her to easily see the projectiles coming towards her. He threw several more at the girl, satisfied with her ability as she flipped and avoided the tools. No doubt that she didn't need any practice in that area.

"Good. Now deactivate your eyes. I can see that you can do just fucking fine with them, so let's see how you do without your Bakugan," he told her.

"Um, it's Byakugan..." she murmured feebly, deactivating them.

Hidan didn't seem to hear her, and immediately started throwing another set of weapons at her. Hinata jumped out of the way, but he wasn't finished. To her surprise, he had dashed over to her, using the weapons to distract her as he kicked her in the torso. The girl flew back several feet, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Get up," he told her sternly. "You need to practice fighting without your eyes to help you. I mean, if you ever get fucking attacked and something happens to your eyes, you're screwed. This will help you if something like that ever fucking happens."

Hinata slowly stood up, feeling a dull pain throbbing in her abdomen. She took a deep breath, now more on guard for physical attacks. Hidan reached into his pouch again and hurled another half dozen shuriken at her. Trying to watch both the incoming projectiles and her attacker at the same time, she managed to avoid the weapons while simultaneously blocking his neck kick. Thinking quickly, she struck one of the chakra points in his arm.

"The fuck was that?" he asked her, feeling a strange tingling sensation as she released his arm. "Feels fucking weird."

"I-I cut off one of your chakra points," she explained.

Hidan smirked. "Pretty smart of you. That will be useful to you in an actual battle."

They kept up the same procedure for the next five minutes, with Hidan throwing weapons at her while trying to land a physical blow at the same time. Hinata was able to block or dodge his attacks each time, until Hidan was content with her abilities. He would kick it up a notch.

Hinata's eyes narrowed slightly. What was he thinking? Whatever it was, she felt uneasy about it. Hidan ran full speed at her, causing her to gasp and jump back. He hurled more tools her way, then grabbed a kunai from his holster. As she dodged the shuriken, he stepped out of her field of vision, getting ready for his next move. Hinata felt a wave of panic as he disappeared from her sight, quickly turning so that she could see him. She moved to late and cried out as she felt the kunai slice into her forehead, above her left eye. Blood trickled down into her eyes, blinding her. She whimpered and tried to wipe the stinging sensation away, unable to see anything. A powerful kick was delivered into her side, and she was thrown onto the ground.

"Now that you can't see shit, you can't block or dodge any of my attacks," Hidan told her as she lay on the ground, holding her torso and while trying to wipe her eyes at the same time. "That was kind of dick move on my part, but you need to learn how to fight if you temporarily blinded." He grabbed one of her wrists and roughly pulled her up so that she was standing. "Now get ready."

Hinata's eyes were shut tight, the blood stinging them horribly, and there was nothing she could do about it until she was able to clean them out. For the first time in her life, she was unable to see any incoming attacks. The thought alone terrified her. But then again, what did she expect with an Akatsuki member training her?

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, trying to listen for Hidan's attacks. The punch to her stomach sent her doubling over, and she coughed up a mouthful of blood. _I didn't even hear him coming,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm obviously not going to make any noise for you to listen to," he informed her. "You'll have to learn how to recognize your opponents by sensing their chakra. And we're going to do this until you get it. Even if I have to beat the fuck out of you in the process."

Hinata whimpered and felt him grab the front of her shirt, forced to stand up once again. She was already in so much pain, and she had only been hit a few times.

"Your stamina sucks and needs a lot of fucking work." Hidan allowed himself a good look at her cleavage. "If you can't handle physical pain, then you're more likely to die in an actual fight. You're going to get your share of bruises, broken bones, cuts, and all the bloody damage in between. But by the time I'm done with you, you'll have enough skill to wipe out just about anyone who fucks with you."

Hinata nodded silently, his words both encouraging and nerve-wracking at the same time. They had only started a little while ago, but it felt like hours. However, she knew he was right, and she ignored the pain as best as she could. If she had to fight him blind, then she would have to make the most of it.

Hidan released his hold on her top, then put some distance in between them. "I want you to concentrate on my chakra and stop my next attack. So get ready."

The girl waited for a few seconds, trying her hardest to concentrate on his chakra. It was difficult and she had trouble figuring out exactly which direction he would be coming from. His next attack came quickly, and Hinata barely picked up a few traces of chakra in the process. She managed to partially block out his attack, but was unable to stop it completely and fell backwards as his kick made contact with her.

"Again," Hidan growled, pulling her up. "We're going to keep doing this until you get it."

Little by little, Hinata gradually got the hang of sensing his chakra and stopping his kicks and punches. However, she still accumulated a fair amount of cuts and bruises, and her closed eyes stung more than ever from the blood that had seeped into them. She wished that he would at least let her wipe them out.

"Soon," he told her, as if reading her mind. "I warned you that this would be serious training. But I gotta hand it to you for not bitching or whining like some of the other guys do."

Hinata stopped his next punch, cupping his fist in her hand while she retaliated by striking another chakra point. Her body hurt all over, but she refused to give up.

"Hidan Sempai!"

She immediately recognized Tobi's voice and she heard Hidan's audible groan of annoyance. The masked man was excitedly waving to them, running as fast as he could before he tripped over his own feet and face-planted.

"Tobi, what the fuck do you want?" Hidan snapped, in no mood to deal with him.

"I just wanted to come by and work on my training," he replied cheerfully as he scrambled up.

The silver-haired man rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just stay the fuck out of our way."

"No problem! I will train over here!" Tobi scooped a few ninja tools from the table and moved several feet away. "I'm going to work on my target practice."

"I don't fucking care," Hidan scoffed, then returned his attention back to Hinata, who was panting with exhaustion. "You ready?"

She nodded, concentrating on his chakra when he began to move towards her. It was becoming more clear as he drew closer and she waited for him to strike. She sidestepped his punch, then grabbed his arm with one hand while driving her other into his stomach. Although the blow wasn't powerful enough to hurt him, Hidan was pleasantly surprised that she had put forth the effort to counter. They repeated the process for another ten minutes, and each time the outcome was what the Jashinist had been aiming for.

"Now that's more like it. It looks like you got the hang of this part of the training," he said with a smirk. "I'll let you wash your eyes out."

As he went to fetch her bottle of water, Hinata fell to her knees. She felt so drained of energy, but was pleased with her progress. And for someone with a bad temper, Hidan hadn't really given her any condescending remarks like her father normally did. He was strict, but at least he hadn't called her useless or pathetic. That alone had given more confidence during the training.

"I gotta admit, I didn't think that you'd catch on so quick." Hidan dropped down beside her and handed her a cloth that was soaked with water. "Pretty impressive. But now the _real_ training begins."

Hinata carefully wiped the blood out of her eyes, wincing as she did so. "R-Real training?"

"That was just a fucking warm-up," the Jashinist replied. "All you did was practice something that you should've already known how to do."

After cleaning away the blood so she could see again, Hinata went to dab away the blood that continued to lightly trickle from the cut on her forehead. However, Hidan took the cloth away from her and roughly pulled her up.

"I just told you to wipe the blood out of your eyes. I never told you to clean up the rest," he remarked. "Now, let's work on that non-existent stamina of yours."

Yet before they could start anything, Hidan suddenly yelled. "Fucking son of a fucking bitch!"

Hinata jumped back, startled by his sudden outburst. _What's wrong? Did I do something?_ Hidan turned slightly, and they could see that there was a kunai embedded into the left side of his ass. He yanked it out, just as Tobi rushed over.

"Sorry Hidan Sempai! I meant to hit the target, not your butt!" The masked man explained nervously.

"Tobi," Hidan hissed, his eyes narrowed as he began to stalk over to him with deadly intent. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Wait, wait, wait! It was an accident!" Tobi backed away, before taking off in a sprint.

Hidan went after him, looking as though he would murder him. "GET THE FUCK BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING MUTILATE YOU!"

"NOOOO!"

Hinata watched silently as the Jashinist chased around Tobi, unsure of what to do. Tobi was begging for his life to be spared, while Hidan roared several death threats mixed in with obsceneties. When he finally caught up to the clumsy masked man, he grabbed him by the throat, then shoved him against a tree.

Hinata rushed over, while Tobi was squirming and trying to free himself. Hidan held the bloody kunai that had had stabbed him and raised it up to use on Tobi. However, before he could, Hinata grabbed hold of his arm to stop him.

"Hidan, please don't kill him," she pleaded, staring up at him with scared eyes. "I-It was an accident."

"I'm so sorry Sempai!" Tobi added. "Pleeeaaase don't kill meee!"

The silver-haired male looked at Hinata, his face red with rage. The girl whimpered in fear, but held onto his arm regardless.

"Please," she whispered meekly.

Hidan found himself unable to resist her plea as she gazed up at him, her pretty face expressed with worry. _Fucking dammit..._ He reluctantly released Tobi, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh, thank you Sempai!" Tobi said gratefully.

Hidan glared at him, his violet eyes filled with malice. "The next time that happens, I'm going to fucking sacrifice your ass." He let the kunai fall to the ground, prompting Hinata to let go of his arm. She followed him back to the area that they had been training, surprised that he had listened to her.

_I never fucking listen to anyone. Why did I listen to her?_ Hidan glanced at the indigo-haired girl, confused as to what he was feeling. It was...strange... He was attracted to her, that was no secret. But he started to feel something else that he had never felt before. What the hell was it?

"H-Hidan? Are you okay?" Hinata asked him timidly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fucking fine," he replied gruffly. "Let's continue to work on your stamina."

An hour later, Hinata had finally reached her limit and collapsed onto the ground. She had endured numerous hits from the Jashinist, and her body was covered with cuts and bruises. Hidan decided that she'd had enough for the day and ended the session.

"You alright there?" He asked, sitting down beside her. "I didn't go _that_ fucking rough on you."

She didn't respond, void of all energy as she lay on her back. Hidan tossed a wet cloth over at her, allowing her to clean up the rest of the blood on her forehead.

"Just so you know, we'll be doing this tomorrow again. And it's going to be twice as fucking intense," he said, smirking.

_Great..._ Hinata winced, dabbing at the cut and surrounding area. When she was done, Hidan told her to get up and that they were going back to his room. Hinata slowly followed him as they left the training grounds. She lagged behind him, her body practically screaming in pain. Hidan glanced back every now and again to make sure she wasn't too far behind.

"Hurry the fuck up," he grumbled, still ticked off from Tobi's stupid little stunt.

Hinata quickened her pace to catch up to him, only to accidentally pitch forward. She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself, then immediately let go of him as if she had touched something hot.

"S-Sorry," she stammered, her blushing face cast down as she continued her way to his room.

Deciding it would be less of a hassle, Hidan picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. To his surprise, she cuddled against him, her cheek against his chest. Once they had reached the bedroom, Hidan kicked the door shut. He put Hinata down and told her to start running a bath, then locked the door behind him. He wanted to make sure that nobody would bother them.

**Just to warn you, the next chapter will be a bit dark and contains some violence, as well as a lemon. It will be out in a few days. Review and as usual, I will get it done as quickly as I can. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh...am I the only one who is getting sick and tired of all the new Naruto Shippuden episodes being like 75% flashbacks? Seriously, I really don't feel like watching the same scenes from like six years ago over and over again. My memory is not quite that poor where I need to be reminded fifty times over -.- **

**Anyway, as I warned in the notes from chapter 8, this chapter will be darker and contains a lemon, as well as violence. You have been warned ^_^**

_**Descent Into Darkness **_

**Chapter 9**

As the tub filled up with hot water, Hidan stripped off his dirty clothes and instructed Hinata to do the same. He was still fuming over what had happened during training, and he made a mental note to push Tobi down a flight of stairs. Sure, he had promised not to kill him, but he never said that he wouldn't inflict any type of harm against the masked man...

Once the tub had filled up enough, Hidan shut off the water and got into the tub. Hinata didn't move, unsure of what to do as she modestly hugged her naked body.

"Get in," the silver-haired male told her sternly.

After a moment of hesitation, she climbed into the tub and sank down between his legs. She gasped when Hidan grabbed hold of her and pulled her against him so that her back was against his chest. The hot water stung her cuts and scrapes and she let out a pained groan. The water washed away the blood and dirt and Hinata let out a sigh once the stinging had subsided. She closed her eyes, exhausted from the training session and allowed herself to relax against the man.

Hidan stared at her, a million frenzied thoughts running through his head. What the hell was happening to him? She was having a strange effect on him, and he didn't know what to think of it. He still couldn't believe that he had actually listened to her when she begged him not to kill Tobi. What the fuck was that about? Hidan never listened to anyone and now all of a sudden he was taking orders from some girl he had kidnapped? _She was originally supposed to be a sacrifice, dammit. What the hell had happened? She's making me way too fucking soft. I don't fucking like it..._

Hinata shifted, and snuggled against him, inadvertently arousing and pissing him off simultaneously. Hidan gazed at her, his violet eyes filling with malice as he made his next decision. It was time to show her why she should be afraid of him. He would just have to roughen her up a bit.

"Get out of the damn tub," he snapped. "We're clean enough, so get the fuck out."

Hinata obeyed him and climbed out of the tub, wordlessly wrapping a towel around her as Hidan got out. To her surprise, the Jashinist yanked the towel away from her and tossed it aside. She looked up at him questioningly, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were what unnerved her the most, as they had a menacing glint in them.

"H-Hidan?" Hinata took a step backward, suddenly afraid of him all over again.

Hidan grinned sadistically and suddenly threw the girl over his shoulder, causing her to gasp. He brought her into the room and dropped her onto the bed, deciding that what would happen next would be for the best. Hidan crawled on top of her and grabbed her wrists with one hand, pinning them above her head. He used his free hand to grope one of her breasts, then leaned his head down to where her neck was. His tongue ran over the smooth area, before he brutally bit down on the tender spot. Hinata cried out in pain as his teeth sank in and she bucked beneath him. He had broken the skin and was in the process of lapping up her blood.

"S-Stop it," she gasped, writhing as he continued to hold her down. "Please...you're hurting me..."

"Shut up, bitch," he growled, giving her breast a painful squeeze. "You've gotten way too fucking comfortable with me. That shit's gonna stop right now."

Hidan reached down and inserted a finger into her, causing her to let out a scream. She was still sore from their first session, and the injuries that she had accumulated during training only made her feel that much worse. Whimpering, she felt him remove his finger, before he brought it to his mouth to taste her juices. Everything about her was so sweet and intoxicating. Looking down at her, he could tell that she was petrified of him. Good.

He got off her and grabbed her by her hair, pulling her up into a sitting position. Hinata cried out but was silenced when he shoved his hard cock into her mouth. She gagged for a moment, stunned by the sudden thrust.

"If you bite it, I'll slit your fucking throat," he warned her in a low voice. "Now fucking suck it."

With tears stinging her eyes, Hinata did as she was told, slowly moving her head up and down. Her hair was still in his vice-like grip and he used it to guide her to go faster. She sucked on his member, swirling her tongue around the shaft.

"Fuuckk..." Hidan groaned. "Faster."

Hinata quickened her pace, wincing when he tightened his grip on her hair. Her head bobbed up and down, sucking the man harder. She let out a squeak when he pinched her nipple sharply, sending a jolt of pain through the pink peak. Hidan bucked his hips and forcefully made her go even faster, tugging her hair. His entire length was shoved down her throat, and she choked on it for a moment. She could hardly breathe, but Hidan kept it up, thrusting in and out of her mouth as he felt himself getting close. With a grunt, he came in her mouth, spurting his seed down her throat.

"Fucking swallow it," he growled, holding her head in place as he continued to empty himself. "All if it, bitch."

Hinata did as she was told, swallowing every last drop of thick, warm fluid. When she was done, Hidan removed himself from her mouth and pushed her back down so that she was lying on the bed. He wasn't done with her yet.

The girl gazed up at him with wide, terrified eyes. Hidan lowered his face down to hers for a brutal kiss, biting her lower lip in the process. He then moved his face down to her chest, where he proceeded to suck on one of her nipples. Hinata arched her back, trying to move away. However, he kept her pinned beneath his much larger body, trapping her as he assaulted her breasts. He groped them, squeezing them hard enough to make Hinata cry out.

"P-Please stop," she begged, trying to push him off. "It hurts..."

Hidan ignored her pleas, instead moving at a more frenzied pace. He reached down between her legs and inserted two fingers into her this time, causing her to cry out and squirm beneath him.

"Stop it!" Hinata struggled as he pushed his fingers back and forth, her walls still sore from the night before. "Please!"

"Shut the fuck up," he hissed into her ear, before nipping at her earlobe. "You don't fucking tell me what to do. Got it?"

Hidan removed his fingers and positioned himself between her thighs, his cock already erect again. He slipped inside of her, holding her down while she continued to writhe. With a devious smirk, he began to thrust in and out of her, gripping her shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

Hinata let out a choked sob, unable to fight him off. "Please stop...Hidan..."

Those words only made Hidan go faster, slamming into her as hard as he could. He gazed down at Hinata, who had begun to sob as she weakly continued to try to push him off. It was useless, as he was much stronger than her. She cried softly as he ruthlessly pounded into her as hard as he could. That was more like it. She _should_ be afraid of him.

"...Don't..." She finally gave up and could only lie there as he kept thrusting into her.

Hidan bent down and began to ravage her neck again, leaving dark bruises on her creamy skin. Hinata whimpered, feeling her walls clench around his pulsating member. Her neck was bleeding, and she could feel him lapping away at it.

After several minutes, Hidan finally came a second time, this time shooting his load deep inside of Hinata. He grunted, shuddering slightly as he spurted his seed. His breathing was sporadic, and his muscular body glistened with sweat. He gazed down at Hinata, who was slipping into unconsciousness from the brutal session.

Once he was finished, he pulled out of her and got off of the bed. He tugged the blanket up to cover the naked girl, then put on a pair of pants. Since he wasn't allowed to kill Tobi, he would just have to find someone else to sacrifice. Hidan slipped his sandals on, then covered his bare torso with his Akatsuki cloak. He slung his scythe across his back, ready to go.

Just as he was about to walk out of the room, he gazed at the passed out Hyuuga, feeling a twinge of regret. He then sighed and stormed out of the room, locking it behind him so that Hinata couldn't get out if she tried. However, it looked like she would be out for quite awhile, and he would probably be back before she woke up.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself, then left the hideout in pursuit of his next sacrifice.

_Four hours later_

Hidan dropped his victim onto his bedroom floor, noting that Hinata still hadn't regained consciousness. Maybe he'd been a little too rough... He shook his head, annoyed at that nagging voice in his head. He had spent the better part of his afternoon slaughtering an unsuspecting group of ninjas, slowly killing and torturing each and every one. It had been ages since he'd been able to just enjoy a bloody massacre. The man he had brought back with him had made the mistake of mouthing off to the Jashinist during the slaughter. Also, it was time to show Hinata what it was like to witness one of his rituals. After he had stripped himself naked, he dragged his squirming victim into the large symbol that had been painted onto the floor. He heard a soft moan coming from Hinata, and turned to see that she was slowly waking up. The muffled screams of the captured ninja had stirred her from her deep sleep.

"Good, you're finally fucking awake," he said to her rudely just as she sat up.

Hinata hugged the covers over her bare chest, blushing slightly. She noticed the bound man on the floor, and looked at Hidan with confusion. However, she was too afraid to ask and remained frozen in her spot as she watched from the bed.

"I found this fucker to sacrifice to Jashin-Sama," he told her maliciously. "Since I decided to be a nice guy and spare you, I'm using this piece of shit instead. Nowhere near as good as a sacrifice, but he'll do."

Hidan kicked the man, who swore at him through his gag. He grinned and yanked the gag out of his victim's mouth, eager to begin the ritual.

"You sick son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the man snapped, struggling with his restraints.

"I'm pretty sure I'm about to sacrifice your miserable ass to Jashin-Sama," Hidan replied nonchalantly.

The man frowned, getting nervous. "What? What the fuck are you talking about? Sacrifice?"

Hinata remained silent, petrified about what was going to happen. She watched in horror as Hidan began to administer a deep cut to man's body with a kunai, smirking sadistically as his victim yelled obscenities at him. He licked some blood from the kunai, and Hinata gasped when his appearance began to change. His skin turned black with white skeletal markings, and he crouched over the squirming male.

"What the fuck are you!?" His victim writhed, still unable to escape.

"I'm a Jashinist, you fucking idiot," Hidan told him, still holding the kunai. "Isn't it obvious? Now, time to sacrifice you to my god."

"Hey, now wait a minute!" The man shouted.

Hidan ignored him and began to drag the tool all over his own chest, cutting himself deeply. The man screamed, feeling excruciating pain in the same spots that Hidan had sliced himself. Blood dripped down Hidan's body and splattered on the floor. At the same time, blood suddenly began to stain the victim's clothing, where it pooled onto the floor beneath him. Hidan continued this for several minutes, carving relentlessly into himself while the man writhed in agony. Hinata whimpered and tried to look away, only for the immortal male to snap at her. He told her to keep her eyes on them, or she would be next. Finally, he picked up a metal spike and held it above his head.

"Are you ready to go to Jashin-Sama?" He asked sadisitically.

"No, wait," the man weakly croaked.

However, Hidan plunged the spike deep into his own chest, causing Hinata to let out a cry of fear. She gazed at him with wide, lavender eyes, stunned at what she had just witnessed. The victim screamed, fusing his eyes shut as pain surged through his chest.

"It hurts so fucking good..." Hidan moaned, grinning with pleasure.

The man stopped squirming and his eyes glazed over as he succumbed to death. His body had been badly mutilated by the carvings that Hidan had administered, and Hinata tore her gaze away, horrified. She swallowed back some bile that had risen up to her throat, wishing she could somehow unsee what had just happened. Hidan's appearance returned to normal as the markings faded, his naked body splattered with blood.

"Shit, that was like pure fucking ecstasy," he said, pulling the spike out and letting it clatter to the floor noisily. "About fucking time I sacrificed someone."

Hinata trembled, unable to even look at him. So that was how he sacrificed people? By inflicting damage to himself and killing them that way? It was almost too much for her to handle. Hidan wasn't even bothered by the huge gaping hole that he had put into his chest. He had actually enjoyed the pain.

"Hey, did I fucking traumatize you over there?" He smirked, standing over the body. "Normally the ritual is way longer, but I didn't want you to die of a fucking heart attack. Next time, though, I'll show you just how gory and drawn out the ritual should be."

_Next time?_ Hinata swallowed again, feeling sicker and sicker with each passing second.

Hidan carelessly walked through the puddle of blood, tracking crimson footprints to the bathroom as he went to clean himself up. He would dispose of the body in a little while, since he didn't want a dead guy reeking up his bedroom.

As he washed up, Hinata wished that she was anywhere else in the world right now. Once again, she didn't know what to think anymore. Nothing made sense, no matter which way she thought about it. She hated herself for having those strange feelings towards the silver-haired male. What was wrong with her? Hidan was a bloodthirsty, sadistic Akatsuki member. There was no way he could've possibly cared for her in any way. She was only convenient as a maid and sex toy._ I'm so stupid.._

It wouldn't be dark out for a few more hours, but Hinata wanted nothing more than to pass out again. It was the only way to escape the nightmare that her life had become.

Hidan returned to the bedroom after he had cleaned up, wearing only a pair of pants. He stuffed the body into a large sack and threw it over his shoulder. Leaving the room to dispose of the corpse, he made his way down a flight of stairs at the end of one of the halls, which would leave him to an area where he could simply dump the body without any precautions. It paid off to have a cavern beneath the base, and anything that was dropped down into it was never seen again. No further cleaning necessary.

After he had dumped the body down into the seemingly bottomless pit, Hidan headed back to his room. He couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the rough treatment towards Hinata and was having a mental battle with himself. _She needed to be put in her place. _What place? It's not like she fucking did anything to deserve it. _She told you not to kill Tobi_. No, she begged me not to, and Pein would've been pissed if I killed him anyway_._ _She seems to have feelings for you_. So fucking what? I obviously like her since I haven't fucking killed her yet.

"What the fuck," he grumbled, torn over everything. "Why is shit so fucking complicated?"

The Jashinist entered his room again, finding Hinata sitting up with the covers pulled up in front of her. He could tell that she was terrified of him, and was probably afraid that he would kill her sooner or later.

Good. It was for the best.

"Tomorrow, I want you to clean up all of this fucking blood," he told her as he stripped his pants off and climbed into the bed beside her. "And after you scrub the whole fucking thing clean, do some damn laundry while you're at it. The next training session will be twice as tough, so you better be fucking ready." He laid down, keeping some distance between them.

Hinata laid down as well, her face looking solemn and defeated. She looked as though she had been crying, her eyes slightly red and puffy as she wordlessly rested her head on one of the pillows. The girl looked so broken, as if she had given up on everything. Hidan sighed to himself, not liking what he saw. Maybe he had gone a little overboard...

**Jeez, Hidan. Do you really need to be such an asshole? Anyway, I have a feeling that most of you probably did not like this chapter (or at least I wouldn't be surprised) but I think the next chapter will make up for it. On that note, please review and I will send Hidan plushies, as well as sugar cookies that are shaped like scythes.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hidan plushies and cookies for everyone! Anyway, I finished up this chapter quicker than I anticipated, so please read and review.  
**

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 10**

Hours passed, and when the first rays of daybreak began to peek through the shades, it was then that Hidan and Hinata both slowly woke up. They had been asleep for nearly fourteen hours.

"I hope you're rested." Hidan propped himself up on one elbow and gazed down at Hinata. "You're lucky I let you sleep that fucking long in the first place. We'll eat some breakfast since I'm fucking starving and you probably are too. And then we'll get right to training. I'll have you do laundry and clean up the floor after we're done. Now go get dressed."

Hinata wordlessly got out of the bed and began to rummage through the bag of clothes that Konan had given her. Why did all of the clothes have to be so... revealing? She finally settled on a dark blue halter that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Most of her back was left bare, and lower part of her torso was exposed at the same time. However, it was still more modest than the rest of the other choices. She found a pair of black shorts, which were almost identical to the last pair she had worn. They fit snugly to her curves and were rather short, but they were still better than the mini skirts. She put on her sandals just as Hidan finished getting dressed as well, who was staring at her with desire. He wore only a pair of pants and his sandals, leaving his chest bare like he usually did.

"Let's go." He led her out of the bedroom and towards the empty kitchen, physically restraining himself from pushing her against the wall.

Hinata silently prepared breakfast, though she was in no mood to eat. She passed Hidan a plate of food, his portion more than twice the size of hers. The Jashinist had his food scarfed down in only two minutes, while she slowly picked at hers.

Hidan had his elbow on the table with his hand cupping his cheek while he waited for her to finish. "You better be ready for this training. It's going to be fucking intense."

The girl did not respond vocally, but gave him a slight nod, keeping her eyes downcast. She ate only half of the meager amount of food on her plate and tossed the rest in the trash. Hidan wanted to scold her for not eating, but decided against it when he saw just how defeated she looked. He had already done enough damage, so there as no need to make it worse. _I'm a fucking idiot_, he angrily thought to himself. However, he would never actually admit to such a thing out loud. Hinata collected Hidan's empty plate and washed both of the dishes before putting them back in the cupboard. She still had cuts and bruises all over her body from the last session, and he could tell that it hurt her just to move.

Hidan led her back down the training grounds once she had finished cleaning the kitchen utensils she had used. To his annoyance, they weren't the only ones there. Fortunately, it was Sasori and Deidara, not Tobi like Hidan had been dreading. The last thing he wanted to was to end up with another kunai stuck in his ass. _Fucking moron,_ he bitterly thought to himself.

"You're up early," Sasori mused, raising an eyebrow slightly on his otherwise bored face. "Usually you're not up for a few more hours."

"Went to bed really fucking early," Hidan told him, walking over to one of the weapons' tables and equipping himself with the same tools he had yesterday.

He noticed how Deidara was staring at Hinata's scantily clad body, and that did not sit well him at all.

"Let's go," he said gruffly, possessively grabbing Hinata's wrist and dragging her towards another area, all while glaring at the blond. "You fucking ready for this?"

"Yes," she spoke quietly for first time since yesterday.

Hidan was glad that she had at least stopped with the damn silent treatment. He found that he had missed her soft and soothing voice. Hell, he was missing a lot of things at that moment. He shook his head, irritated and confused with his own thoughts.

"Alright, let's do this shit," he told her as he got into a fighting stance. "We'll be doing hand-to-hand combat today."

Hinata wondered why he had those ninja tools, then figured that he would probably try to use them on her when she wasn't expecting it. She made a mental note to be on guard from them.

"Okay." She got into her stance, her lavender eyes fixed on him as she waited for him to make his first move.

The Jashinist lunged at her, intending to strike her. However, Hinata anticipated his move and ducked out of the way, then swung her leg out to trip him. Hidan jumped up to avoid the kick, countering with his own. The girl blocked the attack with her forearms, wincing in pain from how powerful the kick was. Still, it was better than taking the full blow.

"Not bad," Hidan commented, a smirk on his face. "Now let's get serious."

For the next ten minutes, Hinata struggled to block or counter his attacks, trying her best to ignore the soreness she felt in her body. He hadn't been kidding when he told her that he wouldn't go easy on her. And although close-range hand-to-hand combat was her strongest point, she found it difficult to take on the Akatsuki member. Then again, should she have expected anything less? Obviously he had been accepted into the organization for a reason.

"Come on, is that all you've fucking got?" Hidan mocked, slamming his fist into her torso.

Hinata had been unable to block the attack, and fell to her knees as she grabbed her stomach. She coughed up some blood, then felt the older male roughly pull her up.

"You're fine, get up," he growled. "Fucking fight me already."

As they continued to exchange blows, Deidara and Sasori were fighting each other with their works of art, as they liked to call them. Sasori attacked Deidara with his puppets, while the blond hurled his clay bombs at the redhead. However, unbeknownst to him, one of the bombs had fallen out of his sight, away from the area they were training it. It landed closer to where Hidan and Hinata were fighting, and the silver-haired male saw it from the corner of his eye at the last second.

"Fuck!" Hidan tackled Hinata onto the ground, covering her body with his just as the explosion went off.

"Shit!" Realizing his mistake, Deidara took off towards the two of them, while his partner sighed and shook his head.

After the smoke had cleared, Hidan propped himself up onto his arms and checked Hinata for any wounds, his face filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

Hinata gazed up at him, stunned by what he had just done. "I-I'm okay. B-But what about you?"

Hidan sighed, relieved that she wasn't hurt. "Don't worry about me, I'm fucking fine." He got off of her and helped her stand up.

Gasping, Hinata's eyes went wide when she saw the damage that had been done to Hidan. His back had been badly burnt, and there were a few ninja tools imbedded into him. One of the weapons' tables had been in range during the explosion so there were bits of wood and shrapnel stuck into his body as well.

"Y-Your back," she whimpered, gazing at him with concern.

However, Hidan seemed not to hear her, for his attention was focused on Deidara. "You fucking idiot! You could've killed Hinata with that stupid thing! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"It was an accident, un. Besides, you're immortal anyway," he tried to defend himself.

"Yeah, _I_ am," Hidan shot back angrily. "But_ she's_ not! If I hadn't been there, she would've been blown to bits! You really are a fucking moron, you know that? Next time, pay attention to your stupid fucking bombs or I'll shove one straight up your ass!"

"He's got a point, you know," Sasori added stoically, taking Hidan's side for once. "You need to pay attention to your surroundings more, Deidara. That was very careless of you."

The Jashinist glowered at the bomber as he stalked over to him. "I should snap your fucking neck right now for that shit."

"Hey, now you're overreacting, un." Deidara took a step back.

Hidan's violet eyes narrowed. "You little fucking-!" He suddenly punched the blond male in the face, sending him on his ass, before storming away.

Hinata ran after him, vaguely hearing Sasori telling his partner that he got what he deserved. She followed Hidan back towards the bedroom, too afraid to say anything. The silver-haired man was seething, more furious over the fact that Hinata could've been hurt than of his own injuries. They entered his room, where Hidan began to swear and complain loudly as he yanked some of the tools out of his back.

"Fucking dumbass," he hissed, letting the bloody weapons fall to the floor. "First Tobi, and now fucking Deidara. I'm really going to sacrifice them one of these days."

"Um, c-can I help you?" Hinata asked him timidly.

"I can do it my fucking self." Hidan pulled a long piece of wood from his side, turning so that he could see himself in the mirror. However, he was unable to reach certain parts of his back, and cursed even louder. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Please, let me help you," the indigo-haired girl said with a sigh. "At least let me get what you can't reach..."

Hidan contemplated for a moment, before growling with aggravation. "Fine. Go ahead."

They sat on the bed, with Hinata sitting behind the temperamental Jashinist. Carefully, she pulled out the rest of ninja tools, placing them on the nightstand. She then worked on removing the bits of wood and shrapnel that were imbedded into his raw, burnt back. Hidan swore, more out of annoyance than in pain as he repeatedly threatened to kill Deidara in various possible ways.

Finally, after nearly a half an hour of working on him, Hinata took out a small jar that she had stashed in the dresser the other day. She removed the lid and dipped her fingers in to scoop up a generous amount of healing salve, then gently applied it to his back. It immediately gave him a cooling soothing effect as she spread it out.

"What is that shit? It feels good," Hidan said, already feeling much better. "Some type of burn cream?"

"Um, it's just some healing salve that I made..." The girl covered his entire back and shoulders, all the way down to the waistband of his pants.

He glanced over his shoulder, surprised. "You made that stuff? When the fuck did you do that?"

"I, uh, had it with me when you brought me here," she explained quietly. "I just kept it hidden in case I needed it for later."

"I would've healed on my own anyway, but still, that does feel fucking good," he mumbled, feeling relief from the burns.

Hinata could see with her own eyes as the puncture wounds from the shrapnel and tools closed up. The dead, burnt skin flaked off, while new skin covered the raw areas.

"Do you normally heal this fast?" she asked, amazed at his recovery.

"Not like this, no." Even Hidan was shocked at how quickly the process was taking. "Usually it would probably take me like an hour or two for this to go away completely. It's only been like a fucking minute since you put that shit on and it's already almost gone...What the hell is in that stuff? Whatever it is, you need to make more of this shit so that I can heal more quickly after my fucking rituals," he said with a laugh.

Hinata blushed slightly, replacing the lid back onto the jar. "I will make more as long as I can find the ingredients."

"I'll bet Sasori has something you can use. He has all sorts of crap that he uses to make new poisons and shit like that." Hidan got up and looked at his back in the mirror, impressed. "Not fucking bad at all."

She smiled warmly at the compliment as she stood up. "Thank you." After she put the healing salve back into the dresser she nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Well...I'm going to start that laundry..."

However, before she could do anything, Hidan suddenly grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him, afraid of what was going to happen. Yesterday's incident was still fresh on her mind, and she feared that the same was about to happen. Instead Hidan pulled her into his arms and planted a kiss on her lips, finally giving into what he had been so torn about doing. Unlike the rough ones from earlier, this kiss was more much soft and passionate. The girl was stunned for a moment, then relaxed and gave into the gesture.

Hidan gently pushed her down onto the bed without breaking the kiss, hovering over her. He cupped her face in his hands, feeling his member twitch with desire. Hinata moaned softly into the kiss, and she put her hand on the back of his head. Her fingers ran through his silver hair, holding him down to her. His bare chest was pressed up against her partially exposed breasts, and he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes off. His tongue snaked into her mouth, and he smirked slightly when she gasped. She felt so small and delicate beneath him, her warm body pinned against the bed.

Before Hinata knew it, both she and Hidan were naked, with the Jashinist positioning himself between her legs. She held onto his shoulders as he slipped inside of her, going much more gentle than he had the previous day. He growled, thrusting himself all the way in, his sensitive cock within her tight walls. Slowly moving his hips back and forth, he lowered his face back down to hers. He lightly nipped at her lower lip, smirking inwardly let she let out a tiny squeak.

"Mmmm..." Hinata closed her eyes and arched her back as he continued to thrust into her.

"Fuck, this feels good..." Hidan quickened his pace, going just a bit rougher.

Hinata held onto him, burying her face in his shoulder. "Hidan..."

The immortal male lowered his face to her neck, inhaling the sweet scent of her silky indigo hair. He brought his lips to her throat, and kissed it tenderly. The kiss soon turned into a playful bite, and he licked up the small amount of blood he had drawn from her. Hinata moaned, running her hands down his back, and all the way to his ass. He kept up his assault on her neck, bucking his hips at an even faster rate. His hand moved to her breast, where he groped at it madly. He massaged the soft, sizable mound in his hand, occasionally flicking his finger over the hard nipple. Hinata gasped and arched her back again, her fingernails digging into his backside while he pounded into her.

Eventually, Hidan felt himself getting close to orgasm and removed his head from her bitten neck. He slammed into her as hard as he could, making the bed creak in the process. Hinata clung to him tightly, feeling close as well. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then cried out from a particularly harsh thrust.

"Fuuuck, I'm gonna cum..." The Jashinist grunted and felt himself explode deep inside of her, just as her walls clenched around his member. "Hinata..."

He emptied himself, filling her up with his seed as he hugged her tightly. Hinata panted heavily underneath him, her lavender eyes half-lidded from the ordeal. She tiredly leaned up enough to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Hidan smirked and responded with his own kiss, then brushed some hair out of her face. He was in no rush to get off of her, and spent the next several minutes kissing her slowly and steadily.

Finally, the silver-haired man removed himself from her and walked into the bathroom to run a bath for them. He had never felt better, and by the look of it, the same went for Hinata. Once the tub had filled, he went back into the bedroom to retrieve her, amused so see that she had dozed off. He gathered her into his arms and carried her towards to the tub, where he lowered himself into it. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes as he held her to him, allowing them to relax the hot water. Hinata snuggled against him, half asleep from both the love-making and the training session.

They rested like that for the next forty-five minutes, until the water had gotten too cold. Once they were dressed, Hidan gazed at the bedroom floor, which was still covered with dried blood from the ritual the night before.

"Maybe we should clean this shit up," he mumbled.

**And that wraps up chapter 10. I hope you guys liked it and now maybe Hidan won't be such an asshole. But then again, he's always an asshole...**

**Hidan: Hey!**

**Anyway, please review and play with those little Hidan plushies that I sent out. The next chapter will be out in a few days probably.**

**Hidan: You made fucking plushies of me!? What the hell is wrong with you!?**

**...I don't know...ask my psychiatrist...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, the next chapter is up. I understand that some people may not like certain things about the story, which is fine. I typically try to pre-warn about some things in particular, because I know that some things I write about may not be everyone's cup of tea. Understandable. However, if you don't the like story, then just don't read it. That is all. On that note, I hope you enjoy this chapter (sorry it's a little long).**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 11**

Hidan's idea of 'cleaning the floor' consisted of him throwing a towel over the dried puddle of blood and muttering, "Fuck it".

Hinata, however, soaked a smaller towel with water and used it to mop up the coagulated mess, since Hidan lacked any actual cleaning products for the job. She scrubbed away at the large puddle as best as she could, though there would be a stain left in the hardwood floor. Not that Hidan really cared, considering that the floor had already been horribly stained from previous sacrifices.

"So what the fuck is the deal with your family? From what I was told, you're supposed to be the fucking heiress or something," Hidan mused as he lazily leaned against the wall.

Hinata didn't respond right away, instead concentrating on cleaning up the bloody footprints that Hidan had left from walking through the puddle the night before. She dipped the towel into a small bucket and soaked it with water that was gradually turning red.

"I was," she finally answered without looking at him. "But not anymore."

Hidan snorted. "And how the fuck does that work? You _are_ the firstborn of your fucking family, right?"

"Of the main branch, yes," she replied, rubbing the cloth against the floor. "But in the end, my father decided to pass the title onto my younger sister."

"So, what, he just decided to strip you of your fucking title or something?" He raised an eyebrow. "Fuck that, I would've slit his throat."

Hinata sighed, putting the towel down. "If I'd had that attitude, I never would've lost the title of heiress in the first place. If I was more assertive and confident, then he wouldn't have had a reason to replace me with her."

"And why aren't you?" Hidan scoffed, his arms crossed over his chest. "Doesn't it get fucking boring just being a timid little bitch all the time? Seriously, grow some fucking balls."

"It's...not that simple," she told him somberly. "I went through rigorous training with him every day. Not a day went by without at least one sparring session. And every one ended up the same way."

"What, did he beat you up? Big deal, that's the whole fucking point in training," he said.

Hinata picked the towel back up, and scrubbed away the very last footprint. "No, he told me that I was pathetic and that he was disappointed with me. He never hid just how much he thought I was useless. So one day he gave up on me and gave the title to my younger sister. And that was that." She picked up the bowl of water and walked into the bathroom.

"Want me to kill him for you?" Hidan quipped as he watched her pour the bloody water down the sink. "I'll put his head in a box, wrap it up with a ribbon, and then give it to you for a present."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes wide with horror. "Ummm, no, that's okay..."

"You sure? It would be so fucking simple to slice it right off," he responded, glancing over at his scythe.

"I don't want my father dead or anything," she told him nervously.

The Jashinist walked over to her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? It doesn't piss you off over the fact that your own father treated you like shit?"

"I didn't say that." Hinata dropped her gaze to the floor, fidgeting slightly. "I...I just don't want him dead."

Hidan put his hands on her shoulders and leaned down so that his mouth was near the shell of her ear. "But revenge is so fucking sweet. There is no greater feeling in the world than to mutilate those who have fucked you over."

"But he's my father," she gasped, shocked that he would suggest such a thing. "I...I could never kill my own father."

"Sure you can," he whispered sensually, his breath warm on her ear. "All it takes is one quick slit to the throat. But why make it so quick? A slow, agonizing torture is the best way to go."

Hinata shook her head, suddenly feeling sick. "I can't do it... I don't want to do it..."

"Why not? It's so fucking invigorating. And it would teach him a fucking lesson." He tilted her face up so that she was looking at him. "Don't you want to get back at him for what he did?"

"He's still my father, though, even if he did treat me poorly. He cares about me, but he doesn't really know how to show it," she tried to defend him.

Hidan snorted in contempt. "Yeah, okay, because it's customary for a ninja to treat his own kid like a plague. He sounds like a fucking winner alright."

"I know that he probably has sent a search party to look for me," Hinata mumbled, several thoughts running through her head as Hidan's reasons goaded her. "But knowing him...he'll stop the search after about a few months or so."

"Wow, a few fucking months?" Hidan said sarcastically. "Damn, he should win Father of the Fucking Year Award. Nothing says 'I care about you' more than spending a few months in a half-assed search for your missing kid. I wish I'd had the privilege of having such a concerned dad."

The girl said nothing in response, unable to deny that her father didn't care about her enough to actually keep searching for long. If it had been Hanabi, then it would be a different story. The thought alone angered her more than she expected, and for a moment, she actually considered that maybe her father did deserve to be taught a lesson.

"Since he's just going to give up on you anyway, why don't we speed up the process." Hidan suddenly grabbed onto her arm, surprising Hinata.

She gazed up at him with alarm. "What are you doing?" she asked him as he dragged her over to his dresser.

"Speeding up the process," Hidan repeated, picking a kunai up and holding it over her arm.

"What-" Hinata let out a scream when he slashed her with the kunai, sending a long cut that stretched halfway down her forearm.

The silver-haired male grabbed hold of Hinata's forehead protector, which had been put on his dresser the other night. He pressed it up against her cut, letting the fabric of the headband soak up the blood that dribbled from her wound.

Hinata whimpered at the pain, tears burning her eyes as she bled. It stung horribly, and although it wasn't very deep, it still hurt nonetheless. She tried to wrench her arm free, but Hidan held tight, refusing to release her until the forehead protector was completely saturated.

"What's that for?" Hinata asked timidly when he finally let go.

"I'm sending it to your shithead of a dad," he told her, placing it into a small empty box that he found in his closet. "Consider it a gift for him. With this, he'll assume that you're dead and will call off the fucking search."

The girl held onto her cut arm, a single tear running down her face as a result of the searing pain. She gasped when Hidan took hold of her arm again and removed her hand from the bleeding slice. He bent down and ran his tongue along the slit, which stung it even more for a few seconds. The Jashinist lapped away the blood, remembering just how sweetly intoxicating it was.

The pain subsided after a little while, and Hinata felt herself relax slightly. Hidan straightened up once the bleeding had slowed down and pushed her up against the wall, his thumb brushing against her lower lip.

"You don't really wanna go back to that fucking village anyway, do you? I mean, what with a douchebag parent treating you like shit all the time, why would you? And what about your fucking friends? Do you actually miss those little fuckers? Or did you get treated like crap by them, too?" He scoffed.

"Well, I..." Hinata trailed off, not completely sure herself. "They...They don't treat me bad, but..."

"But what?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

She was quiet for a moment, before letting out a defeated sigh. "I feel like I'm always getting in the way. Or that I'm holding them back. I don't want them to have to keep feeling as though they need to protect me because they think I'm weak."

"Like that blond brat, right? I could tell that you liked that idiot, but he was too fucking dense to realize it. He likes that ironing board slut, right?" Hidan grabbed her well-endowed chest, squeezing it roughly. "I don't know how he can prefer someone like that over you. That's why I think he's a fucking moron."

Hinata blushed and fidgeted in his grasp, moaning softly. "But...she's stronger than me...and has more confidence..."

"Maybe she has more confidence, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll be able to annihilate anyone who comes before you. Is that what you want?" He kissed her forehead. "Do you want to leave and go back to that pathetic village or yours and get treated like scum for the rest of your life? Or do you want to stay with me and prove to everyone that they were wrong about you?"

Hinata thought long and hard about her decision, her options weighing out in her head. For once in his life, Hidan remained quiet and waited as patiently as he could. Although he wasn't keen on letting Hinata leave, he was still curious as to what she would choose.

The indigo-haired beauty finally looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I want to stay with you, Hidan."

Hidan grinned. "Good to know. Now, why don't we send this present to your dear old father, Hinata? I'm sure it'll just make his fucking day."

_Three days later_

Hyuuga Hiashi was at his desk, looking over a scroll that was laid out. There had still been no luck with the search, and the only thing that had turned up was his daughter's sweater. There were no leads, and ninjas with different sensory abilities were all unable to locate her. Even still, he wasn't ready to give up just yet. His thoughts were interrupted by an urgent knock on the closed door of his office.

"Come in," he said gruffly, slightly irritated.

The door opened and Ko entered, holding a small wrapped box in his hands. The young man had been appointed as Hinata's caretaker ever since she was young child, and he had been affected by her abduction almost more than anyone else in the clan, surpassed only by Neji.

"Sir, a package has mysteriously appeared out of nowhere," Ko told him as he approached the desk. "It's addressed to you, and we have no idea where it came from."

"Have you checked it?" Hiashi asked as the attendant placed it on the desk.

Ko shook his head. "No, sir. I didn't want to do so without your permission."

"That's fine, Ko. Thank you." Hiashi activated his Byakugan to make sure that it wasn't a bomb of any sort. "What the...?"

"What is it, sir?" Ko frowned, puzzled by the older man's troubled expression.

Hiashi quickly opened the package and lifted up the item that had been placed in the box. The forehead protector was soaked with blood, and it stained his fingers as he held it in shock. Ko gaped at the object, getting a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Ko asked numbly.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Hiashi dropped the item back into the box and immediately took out a handkerchief to wipe his fingers. "Ko, I want you to take this to the lab immediately. Find out whose blood this is."

The young man nodded, shakily picking up the box. "I will deliver it right away." He hurried out of the office, and closed the door.

Hiashi sighed and sat back in his chair, already knowing the answer that he dreaded to confirm.

_Later that afternoon_

"So, why is Tsunade-Sama all of a sudden holding a village meeting?" Sakura asked as she and Naruto headed towards the designated area. "You think it has something to do with Hinata's disappearance?"

"Maybe they found some leads on where to find her," Naruto answered optimistically.

The pinkette shrugged just as they arrived. "I guess we'll find out."

All of Konoha's shinobi and kunoichi were gathered around, murmuring to themselves about what the meeting could be about. The entire Hyuuga clan was present, as well as Hinata's teammates, Team 10 and Guy's team. They all glanced at each other uneasily, none of them sure what to expect. The whispers were hushed just as Hyuuga Hiashi stepped out onto the platform, his face somber.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice," he began. "I must all thank Hokage-Sama for holding this meeting in the first place, given how abruptly it was called for."

Everyone waited for him to continue, and Naruto didn't like the expressions on both Tsunade's and Hiashi's faces. What was going on?

"I'm calling off the search for my daughter, Hinata," Hiashi finally spoke. "It gives me great pain to do so, but I find no reason to continue."

There was an audible gasp from the crowd, and everyone began to whisper amongst themselves.

"What?" Sakura asked breathlessly, her green eyes wide with shock.

Naruto stepped forward, furious over the sudden decision. "What the hell do you mean by that? You're stopping the search for your own daughter after only a few days? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Naruto," Tsunade hissed warningly at his outburst. "That is no way to speak to Hyuuga-San."

"But-"

Hiashi held up his hand to stop Naruto, who reluctantly shut up. "I am calling off the search because I believe that Hinata is dead." He sighed at the crowd's unanimous stunned expressions, before holding up the bloody forehead protector. "This was sent to me this morning in a mysterious package. I don't know where it came from, but I had it sent to the lab to be tested. The blood that you see on it has been confirmed to be Hinata's. With this piece of evidence, I do not believe that she is still alive. The Akatsuki doesn't keep hostages, and this right here confirms that they have killed her."

"You can't know that for sure," Naruto snapped angrily, refusing to believe it. "She could still be alive!"

"What reason do they have to keep my daughter alive?" Hiashi asked with a pained expression. "It kills me to do this, but I have no other choice but to call off the search. I doubt we will ever recover her body, if there is even a body left to speak of. This is the Akatsuki we are speaking about. They are nothing but a bunch of ruthless murderers, and from what I was informed, the man who took her sacrifices people on a regular basis. I have no doubt in his mind that he used my daughter in one of his sick rituals."

Naruto went numb, his mind going blank as everything sank in. _Hinata's...dead?_ Was it really true? Had that psycho really sacrificed her? What else had he done to her?

"There will be a service for my daughter tomorrow afternoon," Hiashi announced. "Anyone may come to pay their respects, and I have already made preparations to have a marked grave reserved for her. Thank you again for your time and effort with the search. I appreciate it."

Naruto shoved his way through the crowd, unable to stay any longer. He ignored his friends' calls, instead rushing away from the site as quickly as he could. Hinata was dead. And it was all his fault in his opinion. Nothing anyone could say would make him feel better. The sweet girl he had known since they were little was gone. She had probably been raped by that sadistic bastard before be she was killed.

He arrived at his apartment a few minutes later, locking the door behind him. For the next several hours, he refused to answer the door for his friends, whom had attempted to comfort him. Even Neji had expressed his sympathies, despite the fact that he was hurting over the loss of his cousin. Yet no one could get through to the blond.

Naruto lay in his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he ignored the knocks and pleas from outside. All he wanted was to be left alone.

He turned onto hi side, burying his face in a pillow as he was overcome with grief._ Hinata...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you... I'll_ _never forgive myself..._

_Meanwhile_

"I...I can't do it."

"Sure you can. It's so fucking simple."

"No, really... I can't go through with this...I'm scared."

"There's no room for that type of attitude in the ninja world. It's either kill or be killed. You decide."

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat as she gazed down at Hidan's latest victim, a knife clutched tightly in her trembling hand. The man was bound and gagged, writhing and swearing through the piece of cloth that had been stuffed into his mouth.

"He's nothing but a rapist anyway," Hidan reassured her. "So it's not like you're killing anyone innocent."

"But..." The girl looked at the Jashinist, her face pale as she struggled to speak. "I-I've never k-killed anyone before."

Hidan grinned wickedly. "There's a first fucking time for everything. You can do it."

"How?" Hinata felt sicker and sicker, the trembling in her hand having turned into a full-blown shake. "I...I can't go through with this."

The silver-haired man leaned in close to her, brushing his lips against her earlobe sensually as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Just think about all the fucking times that your father called you pathetic. All the damn times that your comrades made you feel like you were weak. Channel all of your fucking hatred towards that shithole village and the scum who inhabit it. And then use that fucking hatred to slaughter your way through anyone who ever tries to walk all over you again."

Hinata's mind wandered back to the past eighteen long and miserable years she had endured. The more she thought about those painful memories, the angrier she became. She felt herself overcome with sheer hatred, bitter of the cruel treatment from her own family. The pitied stares from her former classmates and comrades. Everyone who had ever looked down upon her.

Hinata stabbed the rapist right in his heart, splattering blood over herself and Hidan as she brutally twisted the blade. The man's gag was soon soaked with blood that filled his mouth, and he choked on it as more of the crimson fluid poured from his chest. Breathing heavily, Hinata gazed down at the dying man with wide eyes, shocked at what she had just done. She let go of the knife, leaving it protruding out of the man's chest. Hidan smirked as he gleefully watched the ninja squirm and gurgle through his gag. He eventually stopped moving and his eyes glazed over with death, his torso soaked with blood.

Hidan looked over at Hinata, gently turning her face so that she was facing him. "So...what did you think of your first fucking kill?"

She stared at him for a moment, and then a slight smile found its way on her rosy lips. "It felt...good."

**Next chapter will be out in a few days.**


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter is up, and I hope you like it :3  
**

**_Descent Into Darkness_ **

**Chapter 12**

_Two years later_

"How does that feel, fucker? Doesn't it feel amazing?" Hidan twisted the kunai into his abdomen, poking at what would be vital points for any other person. But to him, he was unaffected by the damage, instead consumed with the immense ecstasy he was experiencing. He stood in front of his victim, shirtless and his chest covered with blood.

"S-Stop it!" The ninja on the ground wailed as he held onto his torso. "I can't fucking take it anymore!"

"But it feels so good," Hidan murmured, closing his eyes when another surge of pleasure shot through his body as he continued to twist the tool around. More blood dripped down his skeletal-marked body, where it puddled around his feet.

His victim screamed, writhing as the agony intensified. "You stupid sonofabitch! Fucking stop it"

The Jashinist snorted, giving another sharp jerk to the kunai. "Yell as much as you want, shithead. No one can fucking hear you. All of your comrades are already fucking dead."

"I'm...going...to fucking...kill you," the man wheezed, blood pooling around his own body from the damages he was receiving from Hidan's self-inflicted wounds.

"Seems a bit redundant, don't you think?" Hidan laughed sadistically. "If I could fucking die, do you really think I'd been hacking away at myself like this? Seriously, just how fucking stupid are you?" He pulled the tool out of his stomach and let it clatter to the ground. "But, I really should be wrapping this up. I've got shit to do."

His victim glared at him warily, still clutching tightly onto his stomach. His blood-stained clothes were matted to his body, and he lay in a puddle of the sticky red fluid.

Hidan picked up a nearby metal spike, a devious grin on his face. "Anything else you'd like to say before I finish you?"

"Fuck you!" The man hissed hatefully, though he looked absolutely petrified.

Hidan smirked. "Sorry, but I'm not into fucking men. If you want, I can sodomize you with this spike after I'm done with it. Then again, I'm kinda crunched on time, so I'll have to decline on fulfilling your dying wish." With that he plunged the spike so deep into his own chest that it exited out through his back, impaling his heart in the process. He groaned in ecstasy at the sensation, relishing the agonizing pain as he breathed sporadically.

A rush of blood sprayed out of his victim's chest and back, his face frozen in a silent scream. He shuddered violently, before finally going limp, his eyes staring vacantly at the sky. With a satisfied grin, Hidan pulled the spike out of his chest and tossed it aside. The gaping hole straight through his torso didn't affect him as it bled steadily, dripping down his pants and onto the ground. The markings on his skin faded until he was back to his normal appearance.

"Well, that was fun," he mused to himself. "Didn't get to make it last as long as I fucking wanted, but whatever, it was better than nothing..."

Hidan gathered up his cloak and covered his bare torso, soaking the article with blood in the process. His breathing slowed down and he put his scythe onto his back, which was caked with dried blood from when he had used it earlier.

The Jashinist headed in a certain direction as he made his way through the forest, knowing exactly where to go. He grinned deviously at the sound of a shrill scream and followed the sound. Seconds later, he was greeted with a sight that made his blood boil with excitement.

Hinata was dragging a kunai diagonally across the chest of a young man, the remaining comrade of the ninja that Hidan had just killed. Earlier that same man had made lewd comments to Hinata when she and Hidan were approached by the group of ninjas. Hidan had wanted to kill the little bastard right then and there, but Hinata had insisted on dealing with him herself. Hidan was not disappointed with the outcome.

That particular ninja had been stripped of his shirt and lay on the ground, unable to move. Hinata had cut off his chakra points long ago, then proceeded to strike certain parts of his nerves to cut off the rest of his movement. Paralyzed, he hadn't been able to fend off the young woman, who had straddled him before inflicting damage. Unlike her more much more vicious lover, she preferred to administer several less cuts. So far there were only three on the man, whereas Hidan probably would've turned him into a jack-o-lantern by now.

"You fucking bitch! Stop it!" Although the man couldn't move, he still had quite the mouth on him, and had been ruthlessly insulting Hinata since the first time she had cut off his chakra points.

"It's not as though I'm enjoying this," she murmured softly. "It's just part of my mission. If you answered my questions, then this wouldn't be necessary."

"You're going to fucking regret this, you little slut! When I get back up, I'm going to impale you to that fucking tree!" He roared angrily, before screaming as the blade dug into his bone. "Fuck!"

Hinata sighed and stopped what she was doing, her hands covered with his blood. "I see."

"And then I'm going to fuck you while you're pinned to the damn tree! How does that sound to you!? And if anyone else comes by, I'll let them have a go at you, too! I'll cut off your fucking nipples and shove them down your throat along with my dick!" He snarled while an angry Hidan watched from off to the side, the Jashinist ready to rip the guy's throat out

"That sounds lovely," Hinata said flatly, disturbed by the thought. "So, I take it as you won't cooperate then."

Enraged, the ninja tried to thrash, though the paralyzing affects had yet to wear off. "You whore! You're just a scared little bitch who doesn't want to fight me one-on-one! You had to paralyze me just to hurt me!"

"I gave you a fair chance, and even let you make the first move," she told him. "Ten minutes should've been enough time for you to kill me. Or to even land a hit, for that matter. Since it was obvious that things were going nowhere, and I am on a tight schedule, I took it upon myself to speed things up a bit. I really didn't want to have to cut you up like that, and I regret doing so. I can tell that this is going nowhere so I'll end your suffering. No need to draw this out any longer."

"Fuck you!" he shouted.

Hinata sighed. "I'm sorry." With that, she slashed him right across the throat, sending a geyser of blood spraying onto both of them. She had hit a main artery, and the blood quickly filled his mouth, choking him.

It gargled in his throat, and puddled around his head as it dripped from the corners of his mouth. Hinata remained on top of him, watching as he coughed and choked on his own blood. The man twitched, and after a few more seconds, his eyes finally glazed over. The wound on his throat gaped open disturbingly, and it was apparent that he was dead.

Hinata rose to a stand, a light mist of blood having stained her face. Her body was more heavily covered in blood; his blood.

"Well, that was pretty cute," Hidan said with a smirk as he stepped out into the open. "Personally, though, I think you should've cut his dick off and shoved it down his throat. You're not sadistic enough."

The indigo-haired young woman shuddered at the thought. "Hidan, even now I could never do something like that. Besides, I figured that you'd get jealous over the aspect of me touching another man's parts. Even if it's for the purpose of torture."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're probably right. Still though, it would've been fun to watch you castrate him. Especially after he said that shit to you. He's lucky I wasn't the one to deal with him. I would've slowly cut him into pieces if that was the case."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "That's a little extreme..."

Hidan snorted. "No, it's not. Nothing is too extreme when it comes to torture. I mean, for this one guy, I slowly-"

"No, that's okay," she quickly interrupted him. "No need to explain to me."

These past two years with Hidan had immensely improved her abilities in ways that she had never thought possible. Not only had he helped her increase her strength and stamina, but her ninjutsu itself had become more impressive. She was faster than before, and her taijutsu was better than ever. Her body contained much more chakra than it used to, and she was able to control and manipulate it with more versatility. However, despite all the training, and the numerous unwanted viewings of Hidan's rituals, she still didn't have the stomach to listen to stories of his disgustingly gory torture sessions. She loved him, but she preferred not to torment her victims like he did. It just wasn't in her to be so ruthless.

"It seemed like just yesterday when you killed your first victim," Hidan remarked with a mock sigh. "Aww, they grow up so fast."

"I remember," she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "It took you awhile to convince me to do it."

He smirked. "You told me that it felt good when you were done."

"It was a stress relief," she admitted sheepishly.

"And then you broke down crying ten seconds later," Hidan laughed. "Followed by you hyperventilating and then fainting."

Hinata turned a light shade of red at the embarrassing memory. "Be quiet. It was a big deal to me. Yeah, it felt invigorating for the first time I guess, but I really don't particularly enjoy it."

The silver-haired man brushed his thumb along Hinata's blood-splattered cheek, looking down at her body. It had taken him almost a year and a half, but he had finally managed to get her to stop being so damn self-conscious. Hinata had given up on trying to modestly cover herself, much to Hidan's pleasure. Her outfit consisted of a lavender halter-top, a fair amount of cleavage exposed in the low V-neck. It ended just above her naval, showing off her flat stomach. Her low-rise shorts were black and fit snugly on her, covering only what was necessary. The black sandals she wore were similar to what she used to have, only with a thicker heel.

At twenty years old, Hinata had grown into a much more confident kunoichi, no longer terrified at the sight of blood. However, there were still a few things about her that never went away. Her stuttering had stopped completely, other than in extreme cases of nervousness. On the other hand, she never seemed to be able to keep herself from blushing whenever Hidan acted suggestively towards her. Hidan was secretly glad about that, since he found it adorable. That very moment was no exception as he held her against him, a certain part of his anatomy poking into her as he nipped at her earlobe.

"I should fuck you right here," he whispered, his hand sliding up the back of her top. "If we didn't have to get back to the base, you would've already been on the ground naked."

"Later," she told him, leaning up to kiss him, her cheeks red. "So, why do we have to get back so quickly anyway?"

"Pein wants to speak to you about something," he answered.

"Really?" Hinata frowned slightly, confused. "About what?"

Hidan shrugged. "Beats the fuck outta me. But let's hurry back so that you can deal with him and get it over and done with. I want to have some fun with you," he added, tracing the clip of her bra with his fingers.

"Alright, let's go," she said with a small laugh, pulling away from him.

When they arrived back to the base, the two of them headed directly to Pein's office. Hinata was surprised to see that the rest of the Akatsuki members had gathered in their leader's office, waiting expectantly for her. None of them spoke, yet each of them seemed to know exactly what was going on. Pein was seated behind his desk, his ringed purple eyes staring at her intently.

Bewildered, Hinata walked up to his desk while Hidan stood off to the side with the other members. "You wanted to speak with me, Pein-Sama?" She tried not to sound nervous, but even after two years of staying with the Akatsuki, the pierced man never failed to intimidate her.

"Yes, there is something that I wanted to discuss with you." The redhead rose from his chair, his eyes never leaving the wary Hyuuga. "I have noticed just how drastically your abilities have improved over these past few years. Lately, you have accompanied Hidan and some of the other members on their missions, and each time, you have turned out to be rather usefull."

"Thank you, Pein-Sama," she murmured, stunned at the compliment.

"Moving forward," the leader continued, "I think that you have proven yourself to be worthy of the Akatsuki. Therefore, from this moment on, you shall be recognized as an official member of the organization."

Hinata gazed at him, her eyes wide with shock. Did he really just offer her a position in the Akatsuki? "An official member? I...I couldn't...I'm not good enough-"

"You are," Pein cut her off, a ghost of a smirk appearing on his lips. "Not only does your Byakugan benefit the organization, but your skills as a kunoichi have been recognized as well. The other members have agreed with my decision. Do you accept?"

She was quiet for a moment, considering. "I refuse to harm any innocent people, so I probably wouldn't be fit to join."

"Most of the missions consist of eliminating those who threaten this organization," the redhead responded. "And those people are typically murderers, thieves, rapists, and the like. It's rare for the Akatsuki to go after anyone who is innocent or not involved with our affairs. So the likelihood of you having to eliminate anyone like that is is incredibly low. And if it should be the case, you will not be the one to carry out the mission."

"Well...if that's the case...I accept," she finally answered, still flustered. "Thank you, Pein-Sama." Part of her felt proud of her accomplishment, since the Akatsuki only allowed those they deemed worthy to join. However, another part of her felt as though she had just sold her soul to the devil. Was she doing the right thing? She hoped so.

"Since you are now an official member, you will be needing a cloak," Pein told her, before glancing over at Hidan. "You brought it, correct?"

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Obviously I did. I had a few...alterations made to it, though. My last sacrifice was a seamstress, so I had her change a few things," he added, pulling the cloak out of a bag and holding it up for everyone to see.

Hinata looked at the cloak and couldn't help but turn a bit red in the face. Like everyone else's, it was black with the trademark red cloud markings all over it. However, Hinata's cloak was off shoulder, and was shortened so that it would only go halfway down her thighs. There was a slit on each side, and a wide red ribbon went around the waist to make it more form-fitting. Hinata sighed in embarrassment, her face turning red. _Hidan, why?_

Kisame snickered. "Leave it to Hidan to make it revealing."

"That's cute," Konan murmured, a bit jealous of the stylish cloak.

Pein did well to hide his irritation at the immortal male. He wasn't surprised that Hidan had it altered, and had even half-expected him to have it made into a barely-there mini dress. However, there was enough material for the redhead allow it to slide, since he wasn't in the mood to listen to Hidan complain otherwise.

"I have taken the liberty of having a ring made for you also," the Akatsuki leader told Hinata.

Hidan tossed the cloak aside onto a vacant seat and pulled a small box out from under his cloak. He walked up to Hinata and, with a smirk on his handsome face, opened the box. Inside was a purple ring, made specially for his lover.

Hinata smiled, feeling a wave of happiness as she gazed at the ring. "Thank you...I don't know what to say..."

"There's nothing to say," Pein replied stoically. "As a member of the Akatsuki, you received the same items that everyone else has already acquired. You are all dismissed, and tomorrow, I will be assigning you on your first real mission, Hinata. So get some sleep."

The indigo-haired woman bowed at her leader. "Thank you, Pein-Sama."

She and Hidan retreated back to the room they shared after the other members congratulated her. Konan had even made it clear that she wanted a cloak such as Hinata's as well, trying to pass the hint onto Pein. The redhead had sighed and murmured something about Hidan starting something that he would now never hear the end of.

Upon closing and locking the door, Hinata gingerly took the ring out of the box. She turned it over and inspected the piece of jewelry in awe. She was still in shock at the whole situation. Never in a million years had she ever expected to be part of the Akatsuki. Yet over the past two years, she had more-or-less gradually become one of them. The cloak and ring only confirmed it.

"So, which finger are you going to wear it on?" Hidan asked her. "Your fingers are fucking small, but then again, so is that damn ring."

"I'm not sure," she mumbled, trying it on her middle finger, finding it to be just a bit tighter than she'd like.

With a smirk, Hidan took the ring and put it on her left ring finger. "I think right there is fine. Besides, your pinky is too fucking small for it to fit."

Hinata smiled at the ring on her finger, then looked up at him. "Fits perfect."

"So, how does it feel to be an actual member of the Akatsuki now?" He asked.

She was quiet for a minute, deep in thought. "It's...unbelievable. I never imagined that I'd join an organization like this. But at the same time, it feels like I finally belong somewhere. It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

"You're one of us now." With that, Hidan pressed her up against the wall, leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips.

Hinata eagerly returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around his neck as she felt his hardness against her. Hidan rubbed himself against her suggestively, and she reached down to grab hold of him through his pants.

"I think we should celebrate," Hidan said with a smirk, removing her halter top and letting it fall to the floor. "All night."

**No, I don't think Hinata fits the profile of a sadistic killer like Hidan. I didn't want to fuck with her personality that much. Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be out in a few days or so.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait, I've been pretty busy this week. I'll be gone for the weekend, but hopefully I will have the next chapter out by the middle of next week (probably Wednesday). Please review so that I know that people might still enjoy this story. :3 **

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 13**

Hinata stood in front of Pein's desk the following morning, waiting patiently to be told what her first official mission would be. She was dressed in the cloak that had been made for her, feeling slightly embarrassed to be dressed in the somewhat revealing article. Although Hidan had insisted that she didn't actually need to wear any clothes beneath it, she had decided otherwise. She wore a plain black tube top under it, as well as a short black mini skirt. The last thing she wanted was to walk around in only her undergarments, should she need to temporarily discard her cloak. The black sandals she wore had a slight heel to them, but she would still be able to move quickly and easily in them.

"For your first mission," Pein began, his ringed eyes fixed on her, "there is someone who I need you to eliminate. His name is Takano Genji. Awhile back, I rejected him when he tried to join the Akatsuki. Ever since then, he has made it clear that he will try to disband the Akatsuki at any cost. He has already made multiple attempts to dispose of certain members of this organization. Although he doesn't have the skill or resources to do such a thing, it has become a nuisance that I personally am tired of dealing with. I have discovered that he and two of his aides are traveling through the forest that is near the hideout. The aides should be easy enough to take care of, but Takano may possibly be a challenge to kill. Although he was not considered good enough to join the Akatsuki, he isn't completely without skill. Are you up for the task?"

"Yes, Pein-Sama. I will make sure he is eliminated," Hinata replied.

"There is a chance that he will attempt to recruit you for the organization that he is trying to form. It really is a ridiculous idea, and he is more of a bother than a threat. But nonetheless, I need you to kill him before the problem gets to be even more of a headache," he said.

"I will complete the mission without fail. The forest is rather large, so can you give me a more specific location as to where to find him?" Hinata asked.

Once she had been told the coordinates of where to find the man, she set off to begin her mission. It didn't take long for her to track Takano down, especially with the help of her Byakugan. Takano was a large, hulking man, standing almost six and a half feet tall. He was dressed in heavy black clothing, well equipped with various ninja tools. His two aides were much smaller and less intimidating, but Hinata knew not to underestimate them. One had short dark hair with a small goatee on his chin, while the other had shoulder-length dirty blond hair.

"As soon as we get to that fucking hideout, will we set off a bunch of paper bombs to get their attention," Takano explained to the other two men as they made their way towards the base. "I want to fight that sonofabitch, Pein, myself. I doubt that he's strong, and he's probably just some weak little fucker who hides behind a desk all day."

Hinata watched the unsuspecting group from in a tree, having masked her chakra as to not be detected. A small smile had made it to her lips as she listened to the man rant. Did he honestly think it would be that simple to take down the Akatsuki? Unless he had god-like powers, the thought itself was a joke. He wouldn't even make it past the first member he stumbled across.

"I heard that there is a bitch in the Akatsuki who can turn into paper," the dark-haired aide said with a laugh. "What kind of fucking ability is that? What is she going to do, give us a bunch of paper cuts until we die of blood loss?"

"I bet the sex with her interesting though," the blond man mused with a smirk. "Maybe she'll join us after she sees what we can do."

Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes at the ridiculousness of that idea. It wasn't hard to see why Pein found them to be a nuisance. Deciding to finish the mission quickly, she jumped down from the tree and silently descended down towards the group. She surprised the blond aide by landing on his shoulders and quickly grabbed hold of his head before he even realized what was going on. The other two men turned just in time to see her snap their comrade's neck.

"Akira!" The dark-haired man gaped in shock as Hinata leapt down from the blond's shoulders, letting his corpse fall onto the ground. "You little bitch!" He lunged at the Hyuuga, who simply stared back at him, expressionless.

He threw a barrage of tools at Hinata, all of them surrounded by fire. Hinata easily deflected them all, and they clattered to the ground, smoking as the flames went out. Furious, the man flung another kunai right at her, throwing it much faster than the other tools he had used. Hinata caught it between two fingers, before hurling it right back at him. The kunai imbedded itself between his eyes, killing him. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, leaving her alone with Takano.

"Very impressive," the large man said with a smirk, unfazed by their deaths. "I could use someone with your skills for my own organization. I can tell that you work for Akatuski, judging by your cloak. However, if you were to join me, I promise that it would be the greatest decision of your life."

"Not interested," she replied carelessly.

"If that's the case, then I'm going to have to kill you," he told her as he pulled a short sword from off his back.

Hinata didn't respond, instead activating her Byakugan. The ninja lunged at her, blue chakra surrounding the blade as he raised it above his head. Hinata jumped out of the way, and the sword cut into the ground instead. A wide fissure appeared in the earth, as if something much more powerful had hit it.

"This is my chakra-infused blade," Takano boasted. "Anything it touches immediately gets incinerated, and it's powerful enough to cut through steel. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be strewn about in pieces. "

He swung at her again, and she flipped backward to avoid getting struck. He was suddenly behind her, and she felt a_ whoosh_ of air only inches away from her face. She ducked down just in time to avoid getting decapitated, then kicked him in his kneecap.

Takano inhaled sharply, but the blow wasn't enough to stop him. He stabbed downward at her, causing her to drop onto her back and roll to the side. She avoided a few more thrusts down to her, noticing how the blue chakra incinerated the grass just by touching it. It was almost as if the sword was on fire.

Before he could thrust the blade down again to impale her, she shot tiny needles of chakra directly into his face. Takano swore and stumbled backwards, the needles temporarily blinding him and imbedding into his face. Holding onto his face with one hand, he continued to recklessly swing the sword in different directions hopes of slicing her with it. Hinata rolled onto her stomach, then pushed herself up into a handstand to kick him in the face, intensifying the damage that was already there. She then jumped and spin-kicked the handle right out of his hand, sending the sword flying. It sliced right through four trees, before becoming lodged in a fifth tree. The chakra dissipated seconds later, losing its burning ability.

Enraged, Takano moved his hand out of his face, recovering from the attack. He punched and kicked at the petite girl, who easily dodged all of his moves. He left himself wide open, and Hinata struck him with a chakra-infused strike to his chest. Her hand went right through his chest and out of his back, passing his heart and damaging his lungs. Takano stared at her wide-eyed as blood dribbled from his mouth. Hinata returned his gaze, then twisted her hand with a harsh jerk. She then yanked her arm free, which was now coated in the man's blood. Takano collapsed onto the ground face-first, a puddle of blood slowly forming under his body. She looked down at her hand, disgusted, then yanked off the guy's coat to try to wipe it off. She managed to clean away most of the blood, then dropped the dirtied article onto the ground. Taking one last look at the bodies, she headed back to the base.

Pein smiled briefly once she informed him about her success. "Well done, Hinata. You did not disappoint me. I can tell that you will do just fine on any future missions. You are dismissed."

After murmuring a 'thank you', Hinata retreated out of his office and headed towards the bedroom that she shared with Hidan. Upon entering, she noticed her lover lying naked on the floor with a spike protruding from his chest. A dead kunoichi was sprawled on the floor, her chest bleeding profusely. The immortal male seemed not to notice Hinata right away, his concentration fixed solely on the ritual. With a tiny smile, Hinata crawled in between his legs and lowered her face to his member. She took his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it, placing her hands on his hips.

"Mmm..." Hidan smirked, his eyes still closed as he was in ecstasy from both the ritual and Hinata's tongue.

He brought his hands down to her head, his fingers entwining with her silky indigo locks. Hinata ignored him as he tried to guide her, knowing exactly what she was doing. She moved her head up and down, sucking and swirling her tongue along his shaft. A few teasing licks made it to his painfully sensitive tip, causing him to groan.

"Fuck, that feels good," he muttered, pulling the spike out of his chest and tossing it aside.

Hinata stopped sucking him and crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. "My first mission went well."

"I knew it would," he told her, grinning when he noticed her slightly blood-stained hand. "Did you torture the fucker?"

"You know I don't like doing stuff like that," she responded. "I like to end things quickly, rather than drawing them out unnecessarily. I don't like to make people suffer..."

"But that's the best fucking part." Hidan reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. "You really should give it a try."

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I'd prefer not to."

The young woman ground herself against him, earning another groan from the silver-haired man. She put her hands on his chest and lowered herself down, kissing his neck. It only took a few teasing nibbles and bites before Hidan had them flipped over so that he was on top. He impatiently tore her cloak right off and cast it aside, stripping her down in the small tube top and mini skirt. Those articles were gone in an instant as well, as well as her black lace panties.

Hidan positioned himself between her legs and easily slipped inside of her. He leaned down to kiss her, thrusting in and out of her at a rhythmic pace. Hinata moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as she clutched onto his shoulders. She clung onto him as he continued to pound into her, hitching her breath after a particularly harsh thrust.

The Jashinist wrapped his arms around her and sat up, pulling her up with him. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, he picked her up and carried her over to the side of the bedroom, where he proceeded to press her up against the wall. Hinata gasped and threw her head back in ecstasy, holding onto him tightly. Her polished red nails dug into his shoulders, turning Hidan on even more. The position change allowed him even deeper access as he held her by her hips. Her breasts were squished up deliciously against his muscular chest, jiggling slightly with each thrust.

Hidan increased his pace, ramming into his lover relentlessly as he held her against the wall. His breathing was sporadic, and he could feeling himself getting closer with each thrust. His cock pulsated deep within her walls, clenched within the tightness.

Seconds later, Hidan exploded inside of her, swearing under his breath during the initial spurt. He gripped her hips as he emptied himself, holding up the panting young woman. Hinata climaxed as well, trembling a bit from the session. She relaxed against him, resting her head against his chest as they both finished. Hidan kissed the top of her head, then brought her over to the bed without removing himself first. He laid her down on the mattress, regretfully pulling out of her as he did so. His penis was soaked in both of their fluids, and he could already tell that he would be up for another round soon enough.

Hinata sighed contently, reaching up to him to pull him down on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him, burying her face in his chest. Hidan held himself up with one arm and used his free hand to grope at her breasts. Hinata gasped when he pinched her nipples, jerking slightly. She leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips, feeling his member gradually hardening against her.

"That wasn't enough for you?" she asked teasingly, giving his earlobe a playful nibble.

"Pfft, yeah right. That was just a fucking warm-up," he told her, giving her breast a sharp squeeze. "I figured I'd be nice and let you catch your fucking breath."

Hinata looked up at him with a small smile. "How kind of you."

Hidan waited a few seconds, before breaking out into a smirk. "Okay, time's up."

**Not a particularly exciting chapter, but I felt that it was necessary to include. However, the next chapter will very important, and a certain someone will be reappearing. As I said before, I won't be able to post the next chapter until Wednesday or so, but please read and review in the meantime. If I get enough reviews, I will bust ass and shoot for Tuesday. **

**Hidan: Fucking slowpoke.**

**Shut up. I didn't ask you. Besides, it's not wise to piss me off.**

**Hidan: (sarcastically) What are you gonna do, kill me? You can't, you idiot.**

**Alright, Smartass. (begins to write) It was then that Hidan suddenly found himself scattered into several pieces.**

**Hidan: Big fucking deal. It's not like it'll kill me.**

**Okay. (continues) At that very moment, Hidan developed a horrible itch on his ass... BUT HE COULDN'T SCRATCH IT! XD**

**Hidan: (begins to itch horribly) Aaah, you motherfucker! **

**As I said before, do not piss me off. Now who's the idiot? Anyway, thank you for reading keep an eye out for our next (somewhat) exciting chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, sorry that the chapter is longer than usual, but I needed it to be that way to include everything I wanted. But it's an important chapter so please read it unless you have an incredibly short attention span... Oh, a plate of cookies! *runs off***

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 14**

"So, why did you call us all here, Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked the Hokage, her green eyes filled with curiosity.

"I have been notified of some recent activity from the Akatsuki. This is the first time we've seen anything in the past two years, but according to a few of the Anbu, there have been a few sightings of some of the members. I am afraid that they may be planning an attack in order to capture Naruto and extract the Nine-Tails from him," Tsunade explained to the group.

Amongst the gathering included Naruto, Sakura, Sai, as well as Team Ten, and what remained of the Rookie Nine. Everyone since had dispersed onto their own, some of them now Jonin instructors. Except for Neji, Tenten, and Lee, who were all twenty-one, the rest of the group were twenty years old. Tsunade almost couldn't believe that she had known them since they were children and how much they really had grown up. Even Naruto had matured a bit, though he still had that slight dopey idiotic-ness that he hadn't been able to shed completely.

"So, are you sending us out to take them down before they get a chance to attack us?" Neji asked.

"Yes, I feel as though that would be the best decision. Normally I would want to wait a bit longer to see what move they make, but I'd rather not put it off. I have an uneasy feeling about something, and I'd prefer to take care of it sooner than later."

"Are we to bring them in as hostages or do you want them dead?" Sai questioned.

Tsunade sighed thoughtfully. "I'd rather have them brought in alive, but I understand just how powerful they are. If you must, kill them. In fact, I will provide you with some potent tranquilizers so that you can transport them with much less difficulty. They should be knocked out for a few hours, which will be plenty of time for you to bring them here to be locked up."

"But, can we really take them all down that easily?" Ino frowned slightly.

"I didn't say it would be easy," the large-breasted woman answered. "But it's highly unlikely that you'll run into them all at once. They work in two-man teams from what I've gathered, so as long as you run into only one pair at a time, I think the eleven of you should be more than capable of taking them down. Watch each others backs and protect one another as well. We still don't know the true power of their individual abilities, so stay alert. However, we do know that there are some especially dangerous members, such as Uchiha Itachi."

"And what about that psychotic bastard who killed Hinata?" Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing. "Is he still with them?"

Tsunade clasped her hands together. "I don't know all the details of each present member. For all we know, he could've left the organization, but mostly likely he is still part of the Akatsuki. Be careful of him if you see him."

Kiba scowled. "If I find him, I'm going to kill him myself."

"Don't get careless," the blond woman warned, looking at each of them. "I have heard rumors that he is immortal, though I haven't found any solid proof of the claim. Even still, assume that it is true and keep some distance between yourself and him should you come across him."

"He's going to pay for what he did to Hinata," Naruto said menacingly, already feeling his fury building up. "Even if he can't die, I'll make sure he suffers."

"Calm down, Naruto. I don't need you to transform in the middle of my office," Tsunade said flatly. "Anyway, I want all of you to head out as soon as this discussion is over. Are there any further questions you need answered before I give you the coordinates of the location I send you to?"

When nobody said anything, she supplied them with some extra items, including the tranquilizers that she had mentioned. She then sent them off to the targeted destination, as there had been claims of recent activity there. As soon as the group had left, Tsunade sighed and took out a bottle of sake. She took a long swig, gazing out the window listlessly. Konoha had lost Hinata two years ago. Hopefully the others would not meet the same fate.

"I can't believe they're finally showing themselves again," Tenten murmured as she and the others traveled to the area. "I knew that they would be back eventually, but...I don't know...I just was hoping they would be gone for good..."

"No such luck," Sakura responded regretfully. "I'm afraid of running into Sasuke's brother more than anyone else."

"Hopefully he's not the one we run into first," Kiba grumbled. "Hell, I have a bad feeling about all of them."

They spent the next several minutes in silence, all of them anxious over the aspect of taking on Akatsuki members. Sure, there were eleven of them, and most of them were Jonin, but it didn't feel as though it mattered. They were taking on S-Ranked murderers. Even with all of them working together, it still would be no simple task in taking down any of the members, tranquilizers or not.

"Hey, I hear something in the distance," Kiba suddenly hissed, pausing for a moment as he listened carefully. Akamaru stopped beside him, sniffing and whining quietly, prompting the others to halt for a moment.

"What is it?" Tenten asked just as Neji activated his Byakugan to take a look.

"There's an unfamiliar scent...along with something else," Kiba informed them, his face serious.

The others exchanged confused glances, wondering what he meant. Ino was the first to ask him what he was talking about.

"Well...I smell blood...and a lot of it," he confessed, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"It's true," Neji added solemnly. "I can see it... I see a few people fighting, but it isn't clear enough for me to see who it is. We need to move closer."

The group continued on, wary of what they were about to find. Two minutes later, they had reached their destination and, as Neji had confirmed, they were not alone. They remained hidden in the trees for the time being, not wanting to give away their presence right away. There were two young men dressed in black cloaks with red cloud designs on the material. One had long blond hair, and they were shocked to see that each of his hands had a mouth in the center of his palm. The area was drenched in a nauseating amount of blood, with several bodies strewn about. There were four remaining ninjas going up against the Akatsuki members, all of them looking panicked.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru murmured as he and the others stared, horrified at the grisly sight.

The other male had short red hair and he was controlling a few wooden puppets, each of them armed with sharp objects that seemed to be dripping with some sort of liquid.

"Poison," Sakura mused quietly to warn them.

"But why does that guy have two mouths in his hand?" Chouji hissed, his eyes wide as the blond man pulled some clay out of his waist pouch.

They witnessed as Deidara molded the clay with those mouths, before they spit out small animals made out of the stuff.

"What the hell does he plan on doing with those?" Naruto scoffed. "Make little statues to keep with his pottery?"

"Mind if I finish them, Sasori? I really want to go out with a bang, un," Deidara said, glancing over at his partner.

Sasori shrugged lightly. "Be my guest."

With a sadistic smile, Deidara hurled the clay animals directly at the remaining enemies, before suddenly detonating them. The clay figures exploded, killing the four ninjas in the process. Ino and Sakura squeaked in surprise, clamping their hands over their mouths to keep quiet. The others stared in shock, unable to believe what they had just witnessed.

"So, those are our opponents then..." Lee's voice trailed off.

"We can do this," Naruto told them. "If Granny thinks we're capable of taking them down, then we'll be fine. Let's go."

Not waiting for a response, he jumped down from the tree to make his presence known. The others followed suit, none of them wanting to admit just how apprehensive they felt.

Deidara quirked an eyebrow and exchanged glances with the redhead. "Who the hell are you guys, un? What do you want?"

Instead of answering, Naruto lunged at him, forming a Rasengan in his hand. Deidara leapt out of the way, narrowly missing getting hit by the powerful blast, while the others simultaneously attacked both him and Sasori. The pair managed to block or dodge every single attack, though Deidara was getting annoyed.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Deidara demanded, clearly ticked off.

"We are shinobi from Konoha, and we have been sent to capture you and bring you back to the village with us," Neji explained icily.

Sasori stared at them, undeterred. "Is that so? And I thought today was going to be dull..."

"Heh, if you guys wanna fight, then that's what you're going to get, un." Deidara pulled another wad of clay from his pouch, using the mouths to form more tiny sculptures.

The redhead waited patiently behind his array of puppets, ready for his enemies to make their move. Since there were eleven of them, they had split into two groups to take on the Akatsuki members. Sasori faced Sakura, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Kiba while Deidara found himself against Naruto, Neji, Shino, Tenten, Chouji, and Lee.

The blond bomber threw his clay figures at the opposing team, detonating them just as the ninjas jumped away. Unfazed by the missed attack, he quickly worked on molding more explosive clay, all the while avoiding their attacks. One of the figures grew large enough in size to allow him to hop onto its back and fly upward, greatly affecting their ability to land a hit on him.

Meanwhile, Sasori manipulated his puppets to shoot poisonous needles at Sakura's group, who barely managed to move away out of the way. He was guarded by the puppets, and it seemed that no matter what they threw at him, nothing made contact with him. Even Shikamaru's shadow jutsu could not make it to the redhead, for he simply moved out of the way and changed position in order for one of the puppets to take the attack. As both sides continued their grueling battle, it seemed that no one had obtained the upper hand quite yet. It was too risky to try to use the tranquilizers right away, since they could easily be deflected. Even still, although the Akatsuki members had certain advantages on their side, the Konoha ninjas managed to hold their own against them.

None of the bombs detonated in time to harm them, and Deidara had no choice but to fly around to avoid their projectiles. Tenten used an array of ninja tools, some of them explosive and flammable. At the same time, Shino sent his insects to attack the clay bird, and Naruto continued to barrage the flying figure with Rasengans. Likewise, they were forced to guard themselves as Deidara relentlessly dropped several explosives, and Neji used his 8 Trigrams 64 Palms as a defense.

Sakura had managed to destroy one of the puppets with her chakra-infused strength, only for a new one to appear. A few simple hand weaves had made it possible for Sasori to replace any damaged puppets as necessary, having more than a hundred in his entire arsenal. However, he used only three at a time, not finding it necessary to use more. Ino attempted to use Mind Control on him, only to find that she was unable to do so even though he did not move to avoid the attack.

"What's going on?" she asked, suddenly drained. "Why can't I enter his body?"

Sasori had a ghost of a smile on his lips, knowing that her mind control would not work on his body, seeing as it was artificial. Shikamaru switched over to Naruto's group, finding his jutsu useless on the puppet master. In return, Lee and Chouji went to Sakura's team, using their close-range attacks to help destroy the puppets. A new barrage of poisonous needles shot out at them, and Sai used one of his painted creations to absorb the blow. The drawings dissipated, and ink puddled on the ground.

Meanwhile, from within the trees, Hidan looked over at Kakuzu with an annoyed expression. "Did we really have to help these idiots? Can't they handle it on their own?"

"They are facing off against the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki," the masked man grumbled in response. "We should offer some type of assistance."

"Jeez, we just fucking finished our mission, now we have to do another one? What the fuck," the immortal man sighed.

"Quit your whining," his partner snapped. "Besides, I thought you enjoyed killing people..."

Frowning, Hidan's attention went to Naruto, and his eyes widened. "Oh, I remember that fucking brat. I should've fucking killed him awhile ago. But I guess I can now."

"Capture him alive," Kakuzu told him sternly. "But you may kill the others as you see fit. I will assist Sasori, and you go help Deidara, since he is the one fighting the Jinchuriki."

"Alright, let's do this shit," Hidan replied with a huge grin as he took his scythe off his back.

The two of them leapt down right in the middle of the battle, causing everyone to momentarily stall. Deidara looked at the pair with annoyance, finding it insulting.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He demanded. "Sasori and I can handle this, un."

"Yeah, well, it sure as hell doesn't look that way," Hidan remarked dryly. "So stop your fucking bitching already."

Recognizing the silver-haired man, Naruto's eyes narrowed with hatred. "You! You're the bastard who took Hinata!"

"Hey, dumbass," Hidan replied with a laugh. "Long time no see. Have you gotten any better since the last time I saw you? Or are you still a pussy?"

"Screw you!" The blond Jinchuriki snarled, taking a step forward. "What did you do with Hinata? Did you kill her?"

The Jashinist smirked. "Obviously, you fucking moron. After my partner and I left, we brought her back to the base with us. You wanna know what happened after that?"

Neji glowered at the man who had abducted his cousin, his rage almost as evident as Naruto's. Everyone else stared at him warily, while the other Akatsuki members watched with amusement.

"First, I ripped all of her clothes off," Hidan began, enjoying the way Naruto twitched. "And then, I fucked her until she couldn't even move. After that, I slowly tortured her for hours until I finally sacrificed her to Jashin-Sama. I used her forehead protector to mop up some of her blood and then sent it to her father as a gift. I was originally going to send her head in a box, but decided against it in the end because I was too fucking lazy. When I was done with her body, I dumped it down a ravine. You'll never find it. Or at least what's left of it," he added sadistically.

All at once, the battle broke out once again, this time with Kakuzu ripping his cloak off and tossing it aside. The masked creatures in his back pulled themselves out and circled around the Konoha ninjas threateningly.

Having remembered those creatures from their last encounter, Sakura yelled out to warn the others. "Those masked things each have a different element to attack with! Be careful!" No sooner were the words out of her mouth when a bolt of lightning shot right at her, only for her to be grabbed out of the way Sai.

Naruto lunged at the immortal man, intent on ripping him apart as his body was surrounded by orange chakra. Hidan staved off his attack with his scythe, countering with his own attack. His speed was matched with Naruto's, and each time one of them attacked, the other would counter with their own. Neither one managed to land a single blow on the other, angering Naruto even more.

"What's the matter?" Hidan taunted. "Are you mad that I didn't let you have a turn with the girl before I disposed of her? Oh, you should've heard her that night. Just begging me to stop...It was like music to my fucking ears. She kept crying for you, for anyone to come and save her," he lied deviously. "But nobody ever came... And her blood was so fucking sweet..."

Naruto sprouted a single tail within the orange chakra and he moved so quickly that even Hidan was caught off guard. He managed to lop off one of his arms, and Hidan looked down at the severed limb with a twinge of annoyance. It was the arm that had held his scythe, now leaving him without his weapon.

"Now look what you did," Hidan sneered, though he was unconcerned for the lost limb. "Now I'm going to have to make Kakuzu sew the fucking thing back on."

"I won't give him the chance!" Naruto rushed over to him, getting ready to drive his chakra-infused fist into Hidan. Just as he was about to strike the man, something suddenly appeared in his way and blocked the attack.

There was a small explosion of chakra upon contact, making it almost impossible to see what had stopped the attack. The others were busy trying to fend off the other three Akatsuki members, though they couldn't help but glance over to see what had happened.

When the billow of smoke finally dissipated, Naruto's eyes widened with shock as he gazed at the sight before him. His blood ran cold, and he felt as though he was looking at a ghost.

"H-H-Hinata?" he stammered breathlessly.

The young woman smiled softly. "Hello, Naruto..."

**And that ends chapter 14. The next one will have more fighting, so don't worry it won't be too boring (though in all reality, I think I suck at writing fight scenes, haha.) Again, sorry about the long-assed freaking chapter. I would've added more but decided that it was good enough and that I would add more details in the next chapter. It will be out soon. I was also in a rush so the proofreading that I did probably sucks and I'll most likely find a bunch of errors later... On that note please review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not updating sooner. In case you haven't looked at my profile, I've been pretty busy lately. I'm in the process of moving, and have been working overtime lately cuz, well, I'm freaking broke and need money. The one-shots that I was trying to work on have been put on the back burner for now so that I can focus on this story better. I want to have this story done by July and will be working on my one-shots eventually. I have two upcoming multi-chapter stories in the works as well. But enough of my rambling, please read and review and let me know how you liked this chapter.**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 15**

Time seemed to have stopped as Naruto gazed at the girl whom he'd thought to be dead for the past two years. He seemed to be having difficulty in registering the fact that she was right in front of him. But maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. Or maybe it was some kind of illusion that the Akatsuki members had created. However, the chakra he sensed from her made it undeniably clear that it was, in fact, Hyuuga Hinata, standing before him. Yet she contained much more than her remembered. It was stronger, much more powerful than ever before. He then realized that she had dropped the _-kun_ from his name, and he found that he did not like it.

The others watched, frozen in shock at the sight before them. Momentarily, the battle had halted between the feuding sides, and no one seemed to have noticed when Kakuzu moved over to Hidan to reattach the man's arm. At that point of time, all eyes were focused on Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata...is that...is that really you?" Naruto finally murmured, his blue eyes wide as the orange chakra surrounding his body dissipated.

The indigo-haired young woman gave him a faint smile. "What do you think?"

"We all thought you were dead," Naruto admitted, feeling numb. "But...here you are... I guess I can tell that it is you...because of your chakra..."

"So, then you have your answer," she replied softly. "You haven't changed much, Naruto. You're a bit taller...and your voice is deeper."

The blond looked her up and down, noticing for the first time what she was dressed in. The black off-shoulder cloak she wore fit her petite body deliciously, and the slits on each side showed off her toned legs. She looked absolutely breath-taking. Hinata had always been a very pretty girl, though she'd never believed it. She'd always covered herself with loose, baggy clothing, reluctant to show off any part of her body. Yet what she wore now looked entirely different from anything she had ever worn before, revealing a sexiness that she had never wanted to make apparent. However, as alluring as it was, the red cloud pattern made it apparent that it was an Akatsuki cloak.

"What exactly is going on?" Naruto asked her, a million questions rushing through his head. "Are you a member of the Akatsuki now?"

"You are correct. I became an official member just the other day," she explained, finding no use in keeping it a secret.

The blond Jinchuriki swallowed. "But...why?"

"Why not?" Hinata asked simply.

Sakura, whom had been silent throughout the discussion, suddenly piped up angrily. "What do you mean 'why not'? What the hell is wrong with you, Hinata? Becoming a member of the Akatsuki, of all the ridiculous things. All this time we thought you were dead!"

"She's right," Kiba added, taking a step forward. "Why would you want to associate with an organization like that?"

Hinata sighed. "Well, no one was able to find me, and there was no way I could've escaped on my own. It looked as though I would spend the rest of my life with them. So instead of sitting around like a prisoner for whatever remaining life I had, I decided that I might as well make the most of the situation. Hidan has trained me, and as a result, I have gained more experience with him over these past two years than the entire time I spent training since I was a child. My father had no patience with me, so he deemed me a failure once he got sick of dealing with me. Hidan took a different approach."

"And who exactly is Hidan anyway?" Ino demanded.

Before Hinata could respond, Hidan answered the question for her. "Right here, bitch." Kakuzu had sewn his arm back on, and he rotated his elbow area to regain some more feeling.

"Wait, this is the guy who trained you!?" Naruto gaped at her, horrified. "The psychopath who abducted you? Are you insane?"

"Maybe," Hinata responded solemnly. "I don't know anymore. All I know is that I don't belong in Konoha, where I'm treated as though I'm an outcast. With the Akatsuki, I feel like I'm not alone in the world."

"So you're finding solace in a group of murderers?" Neji scoffed, unable to comprehend was his cousin was saying.

"I knew you wouldn't understand, Neji. I doubt any of you could understand what I'm talking about. Except maybe Naruto. He was the only one who seemed to relate to my pain, though his was an entirely different level." Hinata turned her attention to Naruto. "I admired you for your optimism and determination, and although everyone treated you as though you were a nuisance, you never gave up. I loved you for most of my life, and I had even hoped that maybe one day that you might return those feelings. However..." She paused and glanced at Hidan, before returning her gaze to the blond. "People change. Sometimes for the better...and sometimes for the worse. It all depends on how you view things. And at this point of my life, I realize that the only one who really matters to me is Hidan. He made me into something that I had desperately wished to be. And it's because of him that I have gotten rid of the part that I hated the most about myself."

"And what exactly is that?" Kiba demanded.

Hinata was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "The part that let everyone walk all over her."

"You're unbelievable, Hinata. From what I can see, it looks like you're in love with that psycho," Sakura scoffed, nodding towards Hidan.

Hinata smiled. "I am, though. Is that a problem?"

"Of course it is! You can't be in love with a criminal," the pinkette sneered, taking a step forward. "How could you possibly feel that way about someone like that? An Akatsuki member of all people?"

The indigo-haired young woman stared at her for a moment. "Yet you're in love with Sasuke. He left the village on his own accord, and wants nothing to do with Konoha. He only cares about revenge. Nothing else...not even you. Tell me, when was the last time you actually saw him?"

"Don't you dare talk about Sasuke!" Sakura balled her fists.

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled warningly, trying to indicate that she could calm down.

The pink-haired kunoichi refused to listen, however. "Shut up, Naruto. Hinata, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but just because you've joined the Akatsuki, you're the same scared little girl who used to spend her days hiding in the background and crying."

Hinata's eyes darkened, and she felt something sinister creep into her mind. "Is that so? You think I haven't changed at all? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken, Sakura. You see, I admit to my past failures, but if you really think about it, you weren't much different than me. At least I had attempted to better myself when I was younger. All you cared about was getting Sasuke to notice you. You didn't start actually trying to improve yourself until after he had already left. So in the end, who's the pathetic one, Sakura?"

"You bitch!" Sakura lunged at her, intending to hit her with a chakra-infused punch.

However, before she could land the blow, Hinata was suddenly gone. Before Sakura even realized what was going on, she had been grabbed by the throat and pushed up against one of the trees. Hinata glared at her, her eyes filled with malice as she raised her up off the ground.

"I really don't want to hurt any of you," she said, looking over at her horrified former comrades as she continued to hold Sakura in place. "So take this as a warning; leave now and I will make sure those guys don't attack you. They don't care about you at the moment, so it would be wise to retreat now while you still can. If not..." She tightened her grasp on Sakura's neck, choking her slightly, "I will fight you if that's what it takes."

"Let her go, Hinata," Kiba warned. "We all know that you won't kill her."

Hinata looked at him briefly, and spoke with a somewhat sad undertone. "I don't _want_ to...but I will if it comes to it." With that, she tossed Sakura aside carelessly.

Sai caught the pinkette, who was coughing and holding onto her throat as she glowered at Hinata hatefully.

"Get her! All of them!" Sakura yelled to the others.

"But, Sakura...even with the eleven of us, we can't take on four Akatsuki members," Chouji reasoned nervously. "Five if you include Hinata."

"It's obvious that she is much stronger now," Lee added. "She is a member of the Akatsuki for a reason..."

Sakura, recovered from her assault from the Hyuuga, stood back up. "Only because she's that guy's little pet or whatever the hell she is to him. I doubt it's because she's actually skilled enough. This is Hinata that we're talking about."

"If you want a fight, then you'll get one," Hinata responded icily, taking a step forward.

Naruto was too shocked to say anything, numb all over as he tried to deny that any of this was happening. The more the two young women went back and forth, the more chakra he sensed emitting from Hinata.

"Well, you guys can handle it from here," Deidara finally said to Hidan, who was watching with amusement. "Sasori and out are outta here. See ya later."

Hidan snorted. "Fucking pussy."

Deidara hopped onto a large clay bird and Sasori joined him. "Oh, c'mon, you and Kakuzu can easily handle these guys. Besides, I'm sure Sasori here wants to fix his puppets, and I'm almost out of clay. Let Hinata have some fun with her old friends." With that, the duo flew off, leaving behind Hidan, Hinata, and Kakuzu to face off against the ninjas from Konoha.

Kakuzu stood by as the four masked creatures hovered ominously around him, waiting for his command. However, the stitched man remained where he was, instead choosing to allow Hinata to make her move. Even Hidan seemed to be restraining himself from jumping in, as he was curious to know as to what his lover would do about her former comrades.

"Everyone in Konoha thinks you're dead," Ino told Hinata. "What would they think if they found out that you joined the Akatsuki? Your name would be tarnished and-"

"What name?" Hinata raised an eyebrow. "The only thing I accomplished at home was being a failure. I have no title to tarnish, especially since Hanabi is the heiress. What do I care about what the villages think of me? Of what my father thinks of me? It can't get all that much worse. I'm at the point where if I had to choose going back to Konoha or death...I'd slit my own throat."

"But..what should I tell your father?" Neji asked.

"Whatever you want," she answered. "You can tell him anything that suits your mood."

"This is ridiculous. Hinata, you have to come back home," Kiba growled.

Hinata sighed. "Konoha is no longer my home. My place is with the Akatsuki now. So if you plan on bringing me back to that village, you'll have to kill me first."

Naruto finally spoke up, a pained expression on his face. "Hinata, none of us want to hurt you. And I could never bring myself to kill you."

"I don't want to hurt any of you either," she replied. "So, as I said before, retreat now. It would be the smartest move on your part."

"Like hell we will," Sakura growled, her eyes narrowing. "Last chance, Hinata. You can either come with us willingly or we can drag you back to Konoha as a hostage and put you in custody."

A thin smile appeared on Hinata's face. "Then it looks like you'll have to drag me back. That is, _if_ you can."

"Oh, we can. And we will," the pinkette threatened, before nodding to the others. "Go!"

All at once, a new fight ensued, and everyone except Naruto began to attack. The blond Jinchuriki could only stand there, unable to move as he took in everything that Hinata had said. As much as he hated to admit he, he couldn't exactly blame Hinata for how she felt. He, too, had once felt the harsh rejection of the entire village, and he knew how it felt to be treated with coldness. However, he still couldn't understand why she would want to stay with an organization like that Akatsuki. She was better than that, in his eyes.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji went to fight Hidan, who took his scythe off his back with an amused smile. _This should be interesting, _he thought to himself. Neji, Tenten, and Lee set their sights on Kakuzu, and the stitched man sent the four masked creatures to attack them. Meanwhile, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Shino focused on fighting Hinata, leaving Naruto the only one who had not engaged in combat.

Hidan easily moved and dodged Chouji's Human Boulder attack, while avoiding Shikamaru's Shadow Possession Jutsu. He noticed that the blond bitch simply stood there, looking as though she was waiting for something. With a sadistic grin, he hurled his scythe right at her, and she jumped out of the way, surprised. He yanked it back using the cable it was attached to, turning around in time to send a harsh kick right into Chouji, causing him to slam into a tree. Hidan then moved away from the shadow that threatened to reach him, irritating Shikamaru with his maneuvers as Ino went to check on their fallen comrade.

"I'm okay," Chouji breathed, pulling himself up.

"What's the matter?" Hidan mocked Shikamaru as he continued to jump and dodge the shadows. "Can't fucking catch up to me with your stupid little shadows?"

Timing it at the right moment as she anticipated his next move, Ino concentrated and initiated her Mind Control Technique. Hidan's eyes went wide as he felt something strange happen to him. He suddenly felt as if he no longer had control of his body, and while it distracted him, Shikamaru managed to catch up to him with his shadows. Now not only was Hidan frozen in his spot, but Ino had transferred herself into his mind, leaving her own body in a crumpled heap. Shikamaru propped her up against a tree, all the while keeping Hidan stuck in his spot.

"What the fuck!" Hidan snarled as he vigorously shook his head. "What the fuck did that bitch do!?"

"I just transferred myself into you to take over your mind," Ino replied tauntingly through him. "But I can see you're putting up a fight."

The immortal man growled, fighting to keep her from taking over his mind completely. "Fucking bitch! Get out!"

As Kakuzu fought off Neji's team, Hinata avoided and countered everything that Sakura, Sai, and her own former teammates threw at her. She easily dodged every attack, managing to kill several of Shino's insects with miniscule chakra needles. At the same time, she used her Rotation technique to protect herself from Sai's paintings and the combined attacks that Kiba and Akamaru used. Sakura, although with superhuman strength, was still too slow to hit her.

"She's gotten much better," Kiba mused as he glanced at the others. "We can't lay a single attack on her."

Sakura glowered and balled up her fists again. "This is Hinata we're talking about. We'll be able to take her down soon enough."

"You seem confident for a person who hasn't seemed to improve at all over the past two years," Hinata commented dryly. "Sure, you're strength is incredible, but you're still too slow to make any physical attack possible. You make the same linear moves, so no matter how many times you attack me, Sakura, you will never land a hit on me."

"We'll see about that!" Sakura lunged at her, a punch aimed directly at Hinata's head.

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw that Hinata made no attempt to move. "Sakura, don't!"

**Sorry for the short fight scene, but there will be more in the next chapter. And just to clear something up, Sakura is not one of my favorite characters. Basically, when it comes to Naruto, I don't like her much and hate them as a couple. She is one of those characters that I will use as either a protagonist or antagonist depending on how I want her portrayed. She will be less favorable in this story, but it typically a good character in most of my stories (including my upcoming ones). I don't flat out hate her and I really don't want people bitch about how I'm bashing her and turning her into a bitch. Honestly, that's just how I wanted her because I needed a particular character to act in that certain way. Even still, if I get flames, then I will use them to roast marshmallows and make s'mores. Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be out in less than a week.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I finally updated, but I'm getting the feeling that people are losing interest in this story because the reviews have been rather low lately. I'll still update, because I don't like unfinished stories. But keep in mind that I will be less motivated to work on it as quickly if I feel like readers aren't enjoying it. Either way, the story will be complete by July. On that note, please read and review if you can spare ten seconds of your life to tell me how much my story sucks or whatnot.**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 16**

Naruto finally forced himself to move to stop Sakura, knowing that her chakra-infused would likely kill Hinata. However, to everyone's surprise, Hinata grabbed hold of Sakura's wrist effortlessly just a millisecond before the punch would've made contact. She then gave it a vicious jerk, breaking it.

Sakura shrieked in pain and fell to her knees, leaving herself unguarded. Instead of finishing her off, Hinata kicked her as hard as she could, sending the pinkette into Sai's arms.

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba and Akamaru cycloned over towards her.

Hinata unleashed a burst of chakra that made contact with the tornado-like attack, causing them to lose their momentum. She leapt over to Kiba in mid-air and quickly poked at several chakra points in his arms in the matter of a few short seconds, rendering his strength and stamina severely limited.

"Dammit," he swore as he landed, panting heavily. "I feel so weak all of a sudden..."

"You should," the indigo-haired young woman told him. "Remember what Neji did to me during the Chunin Exams? Well, I basically just did the same thing to you. Many of your chakra points have been cut off momentarily."

Refusing to be deterred, Kiba went to attack her again, ignoring Shino's protests. Yet before he could land a hit, Hinata struck him sharply in the chest, sending him to his knees as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Akamaru went to his master, whining in concern as Kiba held onto his injured chest. Naruto watched numbly as Hinata turned her attention to Shikamaru's group, leaving Sakura's group unable to fight. Sai tended to the pinkette, while Shino checked up on Kiba, knowing that they wouldn't be able to finish her off as quickly as they had thought.

"Ino, I suggest that you get out of Hidan's body right away," Hinata said icily as she walked over to the group. Her cousin's team was still busy with Kakuzu, who kept them occupied with his masked creatures.

"Not gonna happen," Ino spoke through Hidan's body. "He'll be dead by the time we're through with him."

Hinata watched as Shikamaru used his shadows to make Hidan slowly lift up his scythe. The blades were turned so that they were facing the Jashinist, whom was still fighting to get Ino out of his head.

"Dammit, get the fuck out!" he snarled angrily, jerking his head to the side furiously.

"Just a little more," Shikamaru murmured, concentrating so that at the right moment, they would cause Hidan to stab himself.

The plan was for Ino to leave his body the second before the blow was delivered. However, not only did they not know about Hidan's immortality, but his ability to simultaneously resist both of their techniques took them each by surprise.

Knowing what they planned on doing, Hidan laughed sadistically. "If you're smart, you'll get out of my fucking head, you stupid little slut."

"Oh, I will," Ino responded through him.

Hinata sighed, yet made no move to come to his aide. Hidan was in no real danger, and Ino had no idea what she was in for. Just as Ino was getting ready to release his mind as both she and Shikamaru controlled his body, Hidan suddenly thrust the three blades of his scythe deep into his own chest.

"There, I did it for you, bitch!" He exclaimed with another laugh, his torso impaled.

"Ino!" Shikamaru realized that the blond had not left the man's body in time, and he saw blood appear on the corners of her mouth as she was sent back into her own body. He released his jutsu on the silver-haired man as he went to tend to the injured blond.

"Tried to warn you," Hidan remarked, pulling his scythe free. "Ah, that felt fucking good... How about you, bitch? Did you like it?"

Shikamaru gathered Ino into his arms, horrified to see her torso quickly become soaked with blood. "Ino! What the hell just happened? Ino!"

Chouji gazed at the Jashinist in shock, his body trembling from what he had just seen. "But...how...?"

"Guys, we've gotta retreat for now! Ino's hurt bad!" Shikamaru yelled to the others.

"I warned you guys," Hinata remarked as her former friends stared at her with a mixture of shock and hatred. "Go now before anyone else has to die." She quickly wove a few hand signs, and with a puff of smoke, she disappeared along with Hidan and Kakuzu.

Lagging behind the others as they hurried back to Konoha, Naruto murmured softly to himself. "Hinata...what's happened to you...?"

They finally made it back to the village, immediately sending Ino and Kiba to get treated for their wounds. Sakura's broken wrist was repaired and they headed off to speak with the Hokage. Shikamaru was covered in Ino's blood, his face pale as he entered Tsunade's office with the rest of the group. After hearing their report of the incident with the Akatsuki, Tsunade sighed thoughtfully and looked down at her desk.

"Kiba will be fine, but Ino is in critical condition. Two of her vital organs were damaged during the attack, and they are difficult to fix. The medics are doing everything in their power to heal her...but I don't know if it will be enough," she murmured, before changing the subject. "I must say that I am shocked that not only is Hinata alive, but that she has joined the Akatsuki... I never would've expected that..."

"So, what should we do about the situation?" Neji asked.

"First, I want Hyuuga Hiashi informed of this. Since he is her father, he has a right to know the truth about Hinata. Moving forward, it is clear that Hinata has become a threat and an enemy of this village. From this point on, I will send out extra forces to try to take down the Akatsuki. I understand that they are powerful, but they must be stopped at all costs. If we don't solve this problem now, it could turn into a much larger one that I'd like to avoid. Having said that, I will speak with the Kazekage as soon as possible and see if he and the Sand will assist Konoha in its pursuit to stop the Akatsuki. I want every member of that vile organization to be taken into custody if possible, dead or alive. Including Hinata."

_Meanwhile_

Hinata removed her revealing cloak and laid down on the bed, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. She had not spoken a single word since returning to the base with Hidan and Kakuzu. The events from earlier kept running through her mind, and the more she thought about it all, the worse she felt.

"You alright?" Hidan asked as he stripped off his own cloak, carelessly tossing it onto the floor.

She sighed, glancing over at him. "I don't know... It was just strange to see everyone after all this time. I mean...I know it's only been two years, but I feel as though it's been a lifetime."

Hidan kicked his sandals off and joined her on the bed, pulling her against him so that her head rested on his shoulder. "I could tell that they were surprised to see you. And even more surprised to see how easily you kicked that bitch's ass. You wanted to fucking prove to everyone how strong you've gotten, and I'm pretty fucking sure you got the point across."

"I know...and it was nice seeing the looks on their faces when they realized that I'm not weak anymore. But fighting them was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do before. They were once my friends after all..."

"They sure as hell didn't act like they were your friends," Hidan scoffed. "They were fucking assholes to you, from what I saw. Especially that pink-haired bitch. Does she have a personal vendetta against you or something?"

She shook her head. "No, but she always gets upset whenever somebody mentioned Sasuke's name. He went rogue when we were twelve years old, and she's never gotten over it."

"Itachi's brother? You're kidding, right?" he mumbled. "Sasuke sounds like a bitch from what I've heard, though I haven't actually met the little shit."

"Seeing Naruto again made everything that much worse," Hinata told him.

Hidan began to stroke her hair. "You told him that you loved him at one point. Do you still feel that fucking way?" He tried not to sound jealous, but Hinata was able to detect the envious tone in his voice.

"Hidan." She turned her head to look up at him. "I won't lie; I used to be in love with Naruto, which I told you awhile back. But the more time I spent with you, the more those feelings went away. I can't bring myself to hurt him, since we used to be friends, but any feeling of love towards him has gone away. I'm in love with you now. If I wasn't, then wouldn't I have tried to leave with him?"

Hidan nodded slightly, considering what she had just said. "I guess. I don't blame you for not wanting to go back with them. They seem like a bunch of douchebags in my opinion. I figured that they'd be a little happier to see their fucking friend who they thought was dead."

"I don't know...I'm so confused right now," Hinata mumbled, burying her face against his hard body.

The Jashinist sat up and shifted her so that she was on his lap. "About what? They tried to kill you."

"I know," she responded miserably, curling into him as she was overcome with grief. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I obviously don't belong with them...but I can't bring myself to hurt or capture Naruto, which is one of the goals of the Akatsuki. I feel like I don't belong here either. Maybe I don't belong anywhere..."

Hidan tilted her face up so that she was looking up at him with a pained expression. "You belong with me. And that's all that fucking matters."

"But, Hidan... Pein will send me to go capture him. I don't know what I should do. If I disobey his orders, he might kill me," she told him. "I'm still nowhere near strong enough to take down him. Maybe some of the other Akatuski members depending on the situation, but definitely not him..."

"Fuck Pein," he replied with a snort of contempt. "You really think I give a damn about capturing these fucking Jinchurikis? Half of us don't give a shit about anything like that. We're here because, well, where else can a group of murderers go after they turn rogue? I'm fucking content as long as I get to sacrifice people in the process. I don't really give a flying fuck about Pein's stupid goal in catching all of these damn Jinchurkis."

"But what am I supposed to do? I refuse to go after Naruto, especially since he was the only one who did not attack me. I could tell that he didn't want to hurt me, even though he's probably the only one who could've. I will fight the others again if it comes to it, but I will not lay a finger on him," she said.

Hidan tucked a lock of indigo hair behind his lover's ear. "Well, I'm sure that Pein will send some of us to go after him. If you're really against fighting him, I guess I fucking understand. You can just take care of those other assholes who you were once friends with. I think you should kill that pink-haired bitch to be honest with you. That blond girl is probably dead by now," he said with a laugh. "Are you upset that I might've killed her?"

"How can I be? She tried to take over your body and Shikamaru attempted to have you kill yourself. But they didn't know about your ability, so in the end, it backfired on them. I don't feel pity for anyone who tries to kill you." Hinata gazed up at him, lightly touching his cheek. "I know you're immortal, but I'm still afraid of losing you. I know it sounds pathetic, but you're all I have left in this world..."

"Then I guess I'm fucking pathetic, too, since you're the only person I actually give a fuck about," he responded with a smirk. "How about this; when Pein sends us out to go capture that Jinchuriki kid, you can just deal with his friends. Hell, _I'll_ even leave the little bastard alone if it makes you feel better. But keep in mind that the others will try to take him down, and neither of us can stop them if that's the case."

"Naruto will be able to handle himself," she said after a moment of consideration. "He's strong."

"For your sake, I fucking hope so." Hidan moved his hand onto her breast, giving it a squeeze. "Now that we're back, I think a round or two is in order. What do you think?"

However, before Hinata could respond, there was a knock on the door, followed by Kakuzu's voice. "Hidan, are you in there?"

Growling, Hidan glared at the door. "The fuck do you want, Kakuzu? I'm in the middle of something!"

"Pein wants to speak with us. All of us," his partner replied.

"What the fuck," Hidan grumbled as he reluctantly let go of Hinata's chest. "Alright, we're fucking coming. I swear, Pein always chooses the worst fucking times to do this shit..."

Hinata rose from his lap and covered herself up with her cloak, preferring not to walk around in only a tube top and mini skirt in front of their leader. Hidan remained shirtless like he usually did and muttered obscenities under his breath as he and Hinata headed towards Pein's office. They joined the other members, then waited for their leader to speak.

Pein stood up from behind his desk, his ringed purple eyes fixed on his subordinates. "As some of you may know, today there was a run-in with the Nine-Tail's Jinchuriki. We have been laying low for the past two years, waiting for the right opportunity to capture him when he least expected it. To be honest, my original plan was to go after him in about three months or so. I also had wanted him to be alone, as I preferred not to deal with the hassle of disposing his friends. Unfortunately, it looks as though it won't go accordingly as I had hoped. Because of that, I find that our best option is to go after him immediately."

The Akatsuki members remained silent, though Hinata swallowed a lump in her throat, hearing exactly what she had been fearing. She could feel Pein's eyes on her in particular, but she managed to hide any ill emotions.

"I know that the Hokage will be sending forces to fight against us in order to protect this Jinchuriki. And for that reason, it is why I am pushing for the Akatsuki to capture him. I plan on sending the following members. Listen closely, as I will not repeat myself. As soon as I dismiss you, all those names called are to prepare within the next three hours and be ready at the front of the base. Zetsu has informed me that Konoha is already in the process of gathering extra forces, including the Sand." Pein was quiet for a moment to make sure everyone was listening before he continued. "The following members are to go after the Jinchurki, and bring him back alive. Sasori. Deidara. Itachi. Kisame. Kakuzu. Hidan. And Hinata. Kill anyone who gets in your way, if you must. You are all dismissed."

_Elsewhere_

"Naruto."

The blond male turned around to see Sakura in the doorway of his apartment. He remained quiet when the pinkette stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes were red, and it was obvious that she had recently been crying.

"Ino's dead," she somberly told him. "Her injuries were too severe..."

Naruto sighed, trying to keep his composure. Although he and Ino had never been the closest of friends, they had still been comrades since they were kids. The thought of losing anyone, including Ino, was hard to accept.

"Her parents have been informed of her passing," Sakura continued, her voice shaky. "Shikamaru and Chouji are having a tough time with it. Same with Asuma-sensei."

"I don't blame them," Naruto quietly replied, his eyes downcast.

"Naruto." Sakura swallowed, choking back more tears. "You know that this is all Hinata's fault, right? If it wasn't for her, Ino would still be alive."

The Jinchuriki looked at her, frowning. "Hinata wasn't the one who killed Ino, so don't blame her."

"Why not?" Sakura's voice raised a pitch as her temper flared. "She's part of the damn Akatsuki, Naruto. Of course she's to blame. She's nothing but a traitor, and needs to be dealt with accordingly."

"So what are you saying?" Naruto glared at her. "That I should kill her?"

"It's the only way," she responded coldly. "Hinata is nothing but scum at this point."

The blond grew furious at that comment. "Scum? And what about Sasuke? He's been a rogue ninja for the past eight years, Sakura. Yet you seem to be perfectly okay with it since you're still in love with him. Why should Hinata have to die, while you think Sasuke deserves to be welcomed back? Just how messed up can you be?"

"Don't talk about Sasuke!" Sakura snapped, tears now running down her face. "He never killed any of us! And from the way you're talking, you sound as though you're in love with Hinata, since you keep defending her. Are you?"

Naruto realized that he couldn't answer the question, for even he didn't know anymore. Not a day went by where he didn't think of the indigo-haired girl, and how desperately he wished that she would someday return. Yet he wasn't sure just how exactly he felt about her. Was it simply him missing his lost friend? Or was it something else?

"Hinata needs to be taken down," Sakura continued, trying to control herself as she balled up her fists. "It's her fault that Ino's dead! And she'll kill more of us if we don't take care of her first."

"I can't kill Hinata," Naruto told her sternly, deadset against the suggestion. "I refuse to."

The pinkette glared at him and opened the front door, ready to leave. She stepped out of the apartment and glanced over her shoulder at him one last time. "If you don't kill her, Naruto...I will." The door slammed shut.

**I struggled with this chapter, but I finally got the damn thing finished. It probably sucks and has many errors, but I'm too sick to care at this point. Please review, criticize, flame, or whatever. I will have the next chapter out in less than a week but will have it sooner if I get a decent amount of reviews. Eh, you know the drill by now. Now on that note, I'm taking a freaking nap...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter is up. I'm freaking tired as hell, so if I did a lousy job of proofreading, then oh well, haha. Please read and review and the next chapter will be out in a few days.**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 17**

Hinata waited at the front entrance of the Akatsuki hideout, her heart racing with anxiousness. After the last run-in she really didn't want to come face-to-face with her former comrades once again. However, there was nothing she could do about it at that moment. She stood there with all of the members that Pein had chosen, which consisted of Hidan, Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Kisame, and herself.

"Are you guys fucking ready yet or not?" Hidan snapped.

"Shut up, I'm making sure I have plenty of clay," Deidara shot back. "And Sasori was only given a few hours to repair the puppets that were damaged earlier."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "It only took me a little while to fix them all. Even so, I don't need a hundred puppets to take down one measly village."

Itachi turned to the group. "The Sand has joined forces with Konoha, so we'll have to deal with them as well. I understand that there's only seven of us and hundreds of them coming this way, but we'll be able to manage. We all have jutsus and attacks that can wipe out several of them at once. They are headed this way, so we will probably end up meeting halfway towards the village. As Pein stated, kill anyone who gets in your way. Any questions?"

When no one said anything, he turned around took off towards Konoha. Other than Hinata, he was the only one who knew the quickest way to reach the village, where they would run into their enemy. The others took off behind him, most of them feeling excited about upcoming battle. It would be an interesting one indeed.

_Meanwhile_

"From the intel that we were given, the Akatsuki base should be this way," Kakashi informed Naruto as they raced through the seemingly endless woods.

At that moment, about four hundred ninjas were heading towards the hideout, a combination of both the Leaf and the Sand. Kiba had been put on bed rest, so he was not present. Tsunade had made sure to send out several high-ranking shinobi, including the Jonin leaders and several of the Anbu. Gaara himself had insisted on fighting alongside of Naruto, surprised about what had become of Hinata.

"How many of them are there?" Naruto asked Kakashi, keeping his eyes forward as they led the ninjas in the correct direction.

"Well, there are only so many members of the Akatsuki," his former sensei replied. "They don't recruit any followers or anyone who is weak, and they fight all of their battles themselves. There are only about ten members or so from what I've been told. However, although it's a small number in comparison, they all have skills that far exceed your average ninja. No doubt that we will be in for quite a battle."

The Jinchuriki glanced at him nervously. "Do you think Hinata will be with them?"

"It's very likely," Kakashi told him, not bothering to hide the truth. "I know that you don't want to hurt her. I certainly don't want to. Just remember to protect yourself at all costs, no matter what happens. We absolutely can not allow the Akatsuki to get a hold of the Nine Tails inside of you."

They continued their way for almost an hour, getting closer and closer to the enemy. Just when Naruto began to wonder how much longer it would take, he saw something bright in the distance. Squinting, he focused on the oncoming projectile, his eyes widening once he realized what it was.

"Look out!" he shouted for everyone to hear.

The rush of fire whooshed towards the shinobi, before dispersing suddenly before it could reach anyone. It was almost like it had been a warning of some sort. A warning of what though? It was then that Naruto could see seven figures approaching from the opposite direction. They were still quite a distance away, but even from where he was, he immediately recognized the Akatsuki cloaks.

"It's them," he murmured, hurrying towards the ominous group. "And it looks like Hinata's with them..."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to inform the others. "The Akatsuki members are heading right towards us! Be on your guard and make sure you watch out for anything they try to throw at you. Try to capture them alive if possible. If not, then kill them."

From the other direction, Hinata felt her heart sink when she noticed Naruto heading towards them. So he had come. She had been wishing otherwise, but had expected it at the same time. Naruto wasn't the one to sit out during a battle. Even if it was about him.

As they closed the distance between them, both sides readied their arsenals for the battle. When they were only a hundred feet away from each other, all hell broke lose.

Sasori unleashed twenty of his puppets, while Deidara had several clay bombs already molded for detonation. Kakuzu stripped off his cloak, unleashing the four elemental creatures from his back. Kisame held his heavy sword in his hands, while Hidan pulled his scythe from his back. Itachi activated his Sharingan, though he didn't actually intend on relying on it. Using it really wouldn't be necessary, even with four hundred men and women charging towards them. Hinata concentrated on manipulating her chakra, readying herself to fire out several hundred chakra needles. She was anxious, but prepared at the same time. All she could do was pray that Naruto managed to protect himself or escape.

All at once, the fierce battle began and Deidara set off one of his many explosions. Almost right off the bat, about ten shinobi were taken down during the blast, while Sasori's puppets attacked several others.

Naruto noticed as Sakura headed directly towards Hinata, a murderous glint in her eyes. He wondered if Sakura would actually go through with her threat. There was so much going on, he didn't even know where to start. There were only seven Akatsuki members and a few hundred of them. However, it was obvious that although the enemy was extremely outnumbered, their skills far exceeded that of nearly every ninja that had joined the battle. Even skilled Jonins such as Kakashi and Guy would have their hands full.

Several explosions went off, and Naruto remembered the blond bomber from earlier. He could see almost two dozen puppets ruthlessly attacking anyone in the way, and those four masked creatures that had fought Neji's team flew ominously from one area to another, shooting off their dangerous elemental attacks. The silver-haired guy who had taken Hinata flung his scythe and decapitated ten shinobi all at once before he yanked it back with his cable, a sadistic grin on his face. Likewise, a shark-looking man sliced through his enemies with his large, deadly sword. A man who resembled Sasuke seemed not to be going out of his way to use any particularly powerful jutsus. Instead, he engaged in hand-to-hand combat, taking down a dozen in no time at all. _Uchiha Itachi_, Naruto thought to himself, before his eyes scanned over to the remaining Akatsuki member. Hinata. The young woman had a serious expression on her angelic face, ready for whatever she was to be up against.

Neji lunged towards his cousin, resisting the urge to pull back. If anyone was going to take Hinata down, he figured that he should be the one to do it. Better him than a complete stranger who would hold no mercy towards the former heiress. However, to his surprise, Hinata disappeared from his sight, hiding within that miniscule blindspot he had. Before he could even react, Hinata's hand shot out and struck him right in the chest. Shocked at how fast she was, Neji doubled over in pain as he coughed up a mouthful of blood. Instead of attacking him any further, Hinata simply moved on to her next attacker and left her cousin alone. He would be fine in a moment, but she couldn't bring herself to do any further damage to him.

The indigo-haired woman flipped backwards to dodge Lee's sporadic Taijutsu moves. He was swift, and his kicks nearly made contact with her as he kept his frenzied pace. Unfortunately for him, Hinata released a burst of chakra to interrupt his momentun, before kicking him into a tree. Wincing, Lee stood up to fight again, before a gust of sand blew straight towards Hinata. The sand blinded her, and she was forced to fuse her eyes shut to lessen the pain. No doubt that attack had been the courtesy of Gaara.

Although unable to see, she was able to detect four different chakras hurriedly coming right at her. She took a moment to concentrate on them, making no move as they drew closer. Gaara, with his powerful sand arsenel just waiting to crush her. Lee, ready with another barrage of punches and kicks. Shino, with his swarm of bugs. And Sakura, who was gathering as much chakra as she could in her fists, intending to beat the Hyuuga to death. To their surprise, Hinata managed to dodge and move out of the way at everything they attacked her with. None of Lee's blows made contact, and Shino's bugs couldn't get close enough to inflict any damage. Sakura's punches were far too slow, and even Gaara's sand seemed to have no effect. Hinata was too quick to be encased inside any sand domes, and she flipped out of the way each time he shot a projectile at her.

"How is she doing that?" Sakura angrily snapped, fuming. "She can't see right now!"

"She detects our chakra and makes our moves based upon that," Gaara explained. Even he was stunned at how easily Hinata fought against them.

Shino gazed at his former teammate through his sunglasses. "Even though she's been temporarily blinded, it's almost as though she can still see perfectly."

"Well, take her down already!" Sakura lunged at Hinata again, only for her next attack to miss as well while Hinata jumped up onto a tree branch.

Before she realized it, Hinata fired several chakra needles at the pinkette, who was barely grabbed out of the way by Gaara's sand. Undeterred, Hinata sent even more of the needles, some of them the size of kunais. One jabbed Lee in his stomach, and the force pushed him against a tree. More of them buried themselves into his chest, though none of them had been deep enough to cause serious permanent damage. Tiny chakra needles impaled every last insect Shino had at his disposal, shocking the bug ninja. Gaara was about to attack Hinata again, when a clay bomb from Deidara plummeted towards the area. The Kazekage used his sand as a shield to protect himself and his comrades, and another explosion went off on impact.

Sakura noticed as Hinata leisurely wiped the sand from her eyes, which angered her beyond all reason. It was as though Hinata was mocking them, though in truth the Hyuuga had no such thing in mind. Nevertheless, Sakura wasted no time in attacking the indigo-haired woman again, though this time she decided to use a different tactic. Instead of doing the same linear punch right at Hinata, she hit the ground instead, causing a large fissure to appear. Hinata moved out of the way as the ground split, noticing Sakura from the corner of her eye. The pinkette had used the move as a distraction, hoping to catch Hinata off guard. Unfortunately for her, the plan backfired when Hinata stopped the incoming punch by closing her palm over it. Using her free hand, she grabbed Sakura around the throat and slammed her against the tree. With an uncharacteristic darkness in her eyes, she glowered at Sakura while lifting her off the ground as she choked her.

"You blame me for Ino's death," she said calmly. "I understand why. However, I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't been aiming to kill. All I care about is incapacitating you all. Lee will be fine, and Shino's bugs are replaceable. Your lives are not. Take this as a warning to retreat."

"Screw you!" Sakura snapped, suddenly stabbing a kunai into Hinata's back.

With a gasp, Hinata released the pinkette as she felt blood dribble down between her shoulder blades. She flipped backward away from her opponent to put some distance between them. Her cloak absorbed the crimson fluid, and with a wince, she reached back and pulled the tool free. It clattered onto the ground, the point also covered in her blood. Her lavender eyes stared into Sakura's green ones, a hint of malice lacing them. She was suddenly furious as she gazed hatefully at her opponent. Deep down, she had always been envious at how Naruto had felt about his hot-tempered teammate, even though Sakura had made it clear that she would never return any of those feelings. All she cared about was Sasuke, who was just about as unobtainable as they got. There was no chance Sakura would ever wind up with the Uchiha, though she still seemed to be stuck in the fantasy that someday it would happen. Why Naruto had spent all that time caring about somebody like her was beyond Hinata's comprehension.

"It's all your fault that Ino is dead," Sakura remarked with venom in her voice. "Even if you weren't the one who actually killed her, you're still to blame because you're part of the Akatsuki."

"...Why don't we finish this up? You want to get your revenge?" Hinata's eyes were locked with hers. "Go for it."

She waited in her spot as Sakura raced over towards her, a look of icy determination plastered onto her face. She was serious, and Hinata noticed the glow of chakra on Sakura's hand, knowing that the next blow would be deadly. The pink-haired kunoichi was right in front of her, and she grabbed onto one of the sleeves of Hinata's cloak, making escape impossible. Just as she was about to strike her with her closed fist, Hinata fired off several chakra needles, catching Sakura by surprise. Sakura stumbled backwards, her eyes fused shut as the sharp projectiles continued to shoot at her. Hinata took the opportunity to send a powerful wave of chakra at her, hitting her with the force of a brick wall. Gaara jumped over and caught the now-unconscious pinkette in his arms, a wary expression on his face as he gazed at Hinata. Instead of attacking him, however, Hinata offered him a brief smile and took off without looking back. As much as she had wanted to kill Sakura, she didn't want to upset Naruto, since they were so close. Maybe another time...

Meanwhile, Naruto's focus was fixed onto that silver-haired guy. What was the bastard's name again? Hidan. That was it. He watched with horror as Hidan sliced his way through his enemies, a malicious grin on his face as he effortlessly took them down. At the same time, he was dodging attacks from both Asuma and Kakashi, who were unable to land a single blow on him. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto couldn't deny that the guy was strong. However, an idea popped into his head as he watched the cocky Jashinist taunt his opponents. Hidan was immortal, so therefore he couldn't die. On the other hand, he could still be captured and locked away somewhere. All they really had to do was dismember him, before collecting the pieces and bringing him to the prisons. As long as that stitched man couldn't sew him back together, the plan just might work. But in order to do it, he would need someone in particular to help him.

"Shikamaru," Naruto called to his friend. "I need you to use your shadows on that guy right there. The one who killed Ino."

Shikamaru nodded, a hateful look on his face as they approached Hidan, who was still simultaneously evading both Kakashi's and Asuma's attacks. He had already slaughtered several dozen ninjas, and his scythe was soaked with blood. Using the two Jonin leaders as a distraction, Shikamaru slowly snuck up on the silver-haired male to wait for an opening. The man was moving around too much for him, but he would be patient. Naruto remained hidden as well while their former senseis forced Hidan back into a certain spot. They had traveled up a few hundred feet, fighting each other from one tree to the next. Hidan moved from one branch to the next, annoying them with his speed and his ability to avoid anything they threw at him. Unbeknownst to the Jashinist, he was falling right into their trap. Just when he landed on one branch in particular, Shikamaru made his move. Before Hidan realized what had happened, his movements came to an abrupt stop.

"Hey, what the fuck," he growled, finding himself unable to budge before he noticed Shikamaru reveal himself. "Oh, hey, Dickhead. I take it as you're pissed that I killed your fucking girlfriend."

"Shut up," Shikamaru said thickly, while Naruto quietly informed Kakashi and Asuma that he would handle it from there, sending the older men off to fight the other members.

Hidan snickered, his back pressed up against the trunk. "It's her own fault. I tried to warn her. So did Hinata. It's not my problem that she was too fucking dumb to listen. She had plenty of chances."

Shikamaru concentrated on moving some of his shadows so that they were wrapped around Hidan's neck, attempting to strangle him.

"You can't choke me to death, you dumbass," Hidan taunted, his voice gruff from the pressure.

Shikamaru smirked. "I know. I'm not trying to."

It was then that Hidan noticed Naruto, who had a cold, determined expression on his face. _That fucking brat_, he thought to himself, still stuck in his spot.

"May I help you?" He asked dryly.

"We're taking you back to Konoha," Naruto told him. "Even if we can't kill you, we can still separate your body parts and bring you that way. You're useless once you've been dismembered. Am I right?"

"Fuck you," Hidan hissed. "Go ahead and try."

The Jinchuriki smirked. "You've already been restrained. The next part will be easy." He gathered a ball of chakra in his hand, forming a Rasengan. "If you weren't immortal, this could possibly kill you. But even still it's powerful enough to at least knock you out for a few hours."

At that moment, Hinata witnessed what was about to happen to her lover, and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what Naruto intended to do, and if he succeeded, then Hidan would become a prisoner of Konoha. She wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Sasori, please stop him!" she requested, nodding towards Shikamaru. "Hidan's stuck, and I need you to stop the guy with the shadows!"

The redhead sent one of his puppets to attack Shikamaru in hopes of him losing his concentration and releasing Hidan. Yet it was questionable on whether or not he would stop Shikamaru in time, as Naruto was already moving towards Hidan. Rushing over as fast as she could, time seemed to have no meaning to Hinata as her panic reached a new level. There was no way she could allow them to take Hidan. If they did, what would happen? Would she be able to free him? Or would he remain their prisoner for the remainder of his endless life? She was not going to allow that to happen.

Hidan glared at Naruto as the blond moved closer, the Rasengan growing bigger and more powerful at the same time. Just when Naruto was about to hit him with the attack, Hinata dashed in front of Hidan, putting herself between the two men. Naruto barely had time to register what had happened before the blast had hit the woman.

**Hope you liked the chapter. There were a few things I debated on, but in the end, whatever I chose to do was for a particular reason. Anyway, please review and I plan on having the next chapter out by Sunday or Monday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**As promised, here is the next freaking chapter. I would've finished it last night, but I was too busy watching Game of Thrones season finale and passed out afterwards... Please read and review and you will receive a cupcake in the mail for your troubles. Unless I eat them all.**

_**Descent Into Darkness**_

**Chapter 18**

The Rasengan hit Hinata directly in her chest, the force of it knocking the breath right out of her. Everything that followed came so fast that Hinata barely even registered the significance until she saw blood splatter onto her former friend. The Rasengan had been so powerful that it caused her chest cavity to partially cave in, some of her ribs breaking in the process. At the same time, the chakra itself not only burned her skin, but the speed of its rotation sliced into her with a frenzy. Naruto's wide blue eyes locked with Hinata's pale ones for a split second, his body numb when the first drop of blood hit his face. Hinata was then slammed back against Hidan, the back of her head hitting his chest.

Shocked, Hidan tried to wrap his arms around her, though was unable to due to Shikamaru's shadows. Failing to grab her, he watched in horror as his lover plummeted down towards the ground, the front of her ruined cloak already soaked with blood.

"Hinata!" Hidan yelled as he struggled to break free.

The blond was in a state of shock as he watched Hinata fall, unable to move either. What had he just done? He was frozen to his spot, just as stuck as Hidan was, his mind temporarily going blank.

"Let me fucking go!" Hidan managed to move a bit, cursing as he did so. "You fucking asshole!"

Shikamaru kept his shadows on him, his face pale from what he had just witnessed. "You're not going any-"

Before he could finish, Sasori's puppet had appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back with a metal spike. The spike passed through him completely, shooting out through his chest. He immediately lost concentration of his jutsu, freeing Hidan as blood dripped down the front of his vest.

"You little fucker," Hidan growled as he glared at Naruto, who hadn't moved from his place.

He swung upwards at him with his scythe just as Kakashi roughly grabbed the blond from behind, yanking him back. Although the blades sliced up into Naruto's chest, the cut was not very deep due to Kakashi's intervention. Asuma came to the aid of his former student by destroying Sasori's puppet with his chakra blades. Shikamaru fell to his knees, his chin covered in blood as it leaked from his mouth. Asuma grabbed hold of him by the shoulders and eased him down so that he was sitting on the branch.

"Kakashi, I've gotta get Shikamaru back to the village!" he called over to the white-haired sensei.

While they were distracted, Hidan leapt down from the tree, overcome with panic as he descended towards the ground where Hinata lay. Although he had wanted to kill the Jinchuriki for what had just happened, Hinata was his first priority. He landed on the grass, ducking down as a stray kunai whizzed through the air. All around him he could hear screams, explosions, and several other noises mixed in between. The smell of blood lingered in the air, as well as burnt up bodies of shinobi.

Hidan ran over to where Hinata had landed, dropping to his knees beside her. He carefully lifted her up and cradled her against his chest, noticing that she was not conscious. Swearing, he sat back on his heels and laid her softly in his lap as he yanked open the front of her bloodied cloak. His heart sank once he could see just how serious the injuries were, and that was only from her external wound. No doubt that the internal injuries were worse, considering how the blow had caused her chest to partially cave in.

"Hinata!" He felt for a pulse in her neck, his fingers slick with her blood. It took him a few seconds before he could find it, and although it was weak, it was still there. At that point, he knew he had to get her off the battlefield right away. Noticing Deidara on a flying clay bird, he called up the bomber, whom had been gleefully tossing smaller bombs down towards his enemies.

"Hey! Deidara, get your ass down here!" Hidan called out, using one hand to try to slow the bleeding in her chest.

Normally, Deidara would've told Hidan to go screw himself, or something similarly rude. However, upon noticing Hinata's bloodied body, he quickly descended the bird down towards the couple.

"What happened?" His face was full of shock as he watched Hidan pick the young woman up bridal style.

Hidan jumped up onto the clay animal, ignoring the question. "Just get us the fuck out of here for now."

The blond complied and made the bird fly upwards, giving Sasori a nod as they flew past him. Sasori, already knowing what had happened, simply nodded back and continued to attack the Konoha ninjas with his arsenal of puppets. So far, the Akatsuki had not lost any members, while their opponents had already suffered close to a hundred deaths.

Hidan nervously held Hinata against his chest, her blood soaking into his cloak and dripping from her body. He felt numb all over, and the ride back to the base seemed to take an eternity, when in reality it was less than five minutes. Air travel was much quicker than running, especially with how fast the clay bird could fly.

When they finally returned to the hideout, Hidan jumped down and carried Hinata inside the building, not saying anything when Deidara followed him in. Walking quickly, Hidan headed straight towards Pein's office, knowing that it was his best shot of finding Konan the quickest. Although she was not a high-ranking medic by any means, she usually was the one to tend to them whenever one of them suffered any injuries. Hidan's intuition was correct when he found Konan quietly speaking to Pein as they went over battle strategies. Konan looked up to see Hidan enter the room and her eyes went wide at the sight of Hinata.

"What happened?" she asked as she briskly walked over.

"She got fucking hurt," Hidan replied vaguely, his voice thick as he tried not to lose his composure. "Help her."

"Bring her to the infirmary," Pein told them as he stood up, then turned his attention to Deidara. "I need you to go back and tell the others to retreat for now. From what I was told, the Jinchuriki is being sent back to his village to get treated for his wounds as well. I have not made preparations to go after him in Konoha just yet, so for now I want the members to return here. Understand?"

Deidara gave a slight nod. "Yes, Pein-Sama." He gave a rare sympathetic look to Hidan before leaving the office to obey his leader's request.

Hidan brought his lover to the small infirmary and gently laid her down on one of the four beds that it contained. He wordlessly sank down onto a chair that was beside the bed, his body numb as he watched Konan examine Hinata. The look on Konan's face made him that much more anxious as she inspected the wound.

"What happened to her?" she asked, keeping slight pressure over the bloody spot on Hinata's chest. "Whatever hit her caused both severe internal and external injuries."

"She got hit with this...huge fucking ball of chakra," Hidan told her, remembering Naruto's attack in his mind. "And then she fell about a hundred feet or something like that. Can you save her?"

"I'll try, but..." Konan's voice trailed off for a moment. "It's bad, Hidan."

The Jashinist couldn't respond as the words got caught in his throat, and he could only helplessly watched as Konan mopped up the blood. He sat for a long time in that chair, watching as the blue-haired woman cut away Hinata's tube top. She removed her soaked bra as well, tossing them onto the floor with a pile of bloodied towels. She cleaned the wound as best as she could, using a burn cream in addition to the ointment she rubbed onto it to fight against any infections.

Once Hinata was finally dressed in bandages, Konan put her hands lightly over Hinata's wrapped up chest, concentrating. Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi quietly entered the room, none of them speaking as she attempted to heal the indigo-haired kunoichi. The other members had decided to stay out for the time being, knowing that Konan would probably tell them to leave if there were too many of them in the room at once. Even those three were pushing their luck.

Konan's chakra-infused hands stayed on Hinata's chest for awhile, using only slight pressure as to not hurt Hinata any further. The longer she did it, the more she realized just how hopeless the situation was. It was much worse than she had anticipated, and she wondered who could've inflicted such devastating damage like that.

"Well?" Hidan finally asked as he watched Konan hook Hinata up to a machine to keep track of her vitals.

Eventually she looked up at Hidan, a pained expression on her face. "I'm sorry...but there's reallly nothing I can do."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" His eyes narrowed

"There's too much damage for me to be able to do anything. The force of that chakra broke some of her ribs, and one of her lungs has collapsed as a result of the pressure. She's got some internal bleeding, and I noticed that there's a fracture in her skull. I'm assuming that was from her hitting the ground after she fell," she answered. "The kunai puncture in her back isn't serious, but the rest of the damage makes it impossible for me to actually be able to do anything."

The silver-haired man swallowed, refusing to believe it. "So there's really nothing you can do to fucking help her?"

"I don't think anyone can at this points," Konan said regretfully. "She's in a coma, which is probably for the best right now. I'm sure she'd be in excruciating pain otherwise."

"So what the fuck is going to happen then?" Rage was evident in Hidan's voice, trying to mask the grief he felt.

Konan sighed, gazing down at the comatose Hinata for a few seconds. "Wait for her to pass. With injuries like that, she'll be lucky if she makes it through the night."

"So that's it then? I'm supposed to just wait for her to fucking die?" He took Hinata's limp hand into his own, clutching it painfully. "Get out. All of you. Get the fuck out right now."

Everyone filed out of the room and closed the door behind them, leaving Hidan alone with Hinata. He moved from the chair onto the edge of the bed, more furious than he had ever felt before.

"Why the fuck did you do it?" he mumbled, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "Why the fuck would you do something so fucking crazy like that? Are you out of your fucking mind?" With each sentence he spoke, his tone became harsher and louder as the miserable truth sank it. "What the fuck is the matter with you!?"

Hidan leaned down, fusing his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against hers. She was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. He was suddenly angry at himself, and the fact that he was immortal taunted him. Hinata's life was so fragile, while his was near-invincible. He couldn't figure out why she would so such a thing, knowing the he would've survived the blast.

_But you can get captured._ That was what that Jinchuriki brat had planned on doing. He knew damn well that Hidan couldn't control parts of his body once they had been severed. So in all reality, Hidan could've spent the rest of his days locked in a cage with his body in pieces. That would've been a fate worse than Hell. And the Akatsuki wasn't the type to typically care if a member had been taken hostage. Hinata certainly wouldn't have been able to free him on her own by herself. As skilled as she was, it was impossible for her to single-handedly take down an entire village.

Hidan planted a kiss on her unresponsive lips, wishing that she would miraculously wake up. However, there was no such luck. He could hear the soft, shallow breathing as her body struggled to sustain itself with only one working lung. Her heavily bandaged chest was visibly caved in, and he could already see the first signs of blood seeping through.

"Hinata..." He cupped her face, feeling his heart ache longingly for her.

Hidan had never been close to anyone before, feeling absolutely no remorse or care if they died. In fact, he seemed to relish the death that seemed to surround his violent life. Hinata was the first person he had actually felt love for, even if he had never vocally admitted to it. He wasn't the type to say sentimental crap like that, since it didn't fit his personality. He desperately wished that he could've told her, but now it was too late.

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then rose to his feet. He angrily stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door shut behind him. They would pay. All of those fuckers that had done that to Hinata. He would make them all suffer a slow and agonizing death in retribution for his lover. Grabbing the scythe from his back, he made his way towards the entrance of the base. His violet eyes were set with malicious intent as he visualized himself mutilating his intended victims. He would make sure that the Jinchuriki in particular would feel his wrath.

Hidan strode down the hall, barely noticing the other members as he passed them.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kisame asked.

"Konoha," Hidan remarked stoically. "I'm going to slaughter that whole fucking village."

_Meanwhile_

Naruto winced, trying to get comfortable in the hospital bed. He hadn't thought a trip to the hospital was necessary, but Kakashi had insisted it. There was a single long bandage going up his chest, from where the scythe had cut into him. Luckily for him, the cut hadn't been deep, but it still stung whenever he moved.

"You'll be able to go home later today as long as the medics say so," Kakashi told him, leaning back against the wall. "You look like you need some rest, and you've never really been fond of hospitals."

Naruto didn't respond for awhile, instead staring down at his covers. "Do you think it killed her?"

Kakashi was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. "Hard to say. The Rasengan is your strongest attack, and it looked pretty big by the time that it was used. As much as I hate to say it, the average person probably could not survive that, especially considering how powerful you can make it. And then on top of getting hit by that much chakra, she fell quite a distance from what I saw."

"So, I killed her then," the blond replied monotonely, his blue eyes vacant. "I didn't even realize that she had jumped out until...it was too late."

His former sensei looked at him pityingly. "Naruto. I know what you're thinking, but that wasn't your fault. You had no idea that Hinata was going to jump out to protect that immortal guy, and you didn't have enough time to stop that attack. Hinata knew that she was going to get hit with it, but she did it anyway. Even after being with the Akatsuki for these past two years, it seems that some things about her will never change. Hinata has always been the type to put others before herself. And if she has feelings for that man, then it's no surprise that she would risk her life as long as it made sure that he was safe," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"I went all this time thinking she was dead." Naruto slowly looked up at him, an emptiness in his voice. "When I saw that she was alive, I didn't even register the fact that she had joined the Akatsuki. I was just glad to see her, and that's all that really mattered to me. But now..." He glanced down at his right hand, the one that he had used to hurl the Rasengan. "There really is no hope of her surviving that. I could feel her chest cave in from the force, and her bones breaking. Our eyes locked for a fraction of a second, but even then, I could see that she had no ill feelings towards me. I saw the tiniest smile on her face just as I hit her, almost like she would never forget our friendship."

Kakashi stared at him. "Naruto...did you love her?"

"...I..."

**And that is the end of that chapter. There's only a few left, and the next one will be out by Thursday or Friday. Please review and I'll try to have it done by Thursday. If you hated it, well then...sorry? Feel free to flame at that point.**


End file.
